A Werewolf Boy
by loeywillis
Summary: CHANHUN BXB WEREWOLF
1. PROLOG

**PROLOG**

Di dunia werewolf versi chanhun ini,tidak semua alpha akan memiliki mate seorang omega murni,terkadang seorang alpha akan memiliki mate seorang alpha juga, yang mana jika telah berhasil melakukan mating,maka salah satu alpha akan berubah menjadi omega.

Namun kemungkinannya untuk sang alpha mau menjadi omega sangatlah tipis! Karena alpha terlahir dengan sifat yang sangat dominan dan harga diri tinggi.

Namun sepasang mate tetap tercipta untuk saling memiliki. Dan itu takdir mereka sedari awal.

INFO

**Were** dan wolf , bisa saling berkomunikasi satu sama lain sesuai keinginan mereka

**Alpha** sang dominan

**Omega** sang submisive

**Were** melambangkan manusia

**Wolf** melambangkan sang serigala

**Mate** pasangan dalam dunia werewolf

**Mating** pernikahan dalam dunia werewolf di tandai dengan lambang di leher sang omega yang menyerupai lambang sang alpha

**Feromon** bau khas yang dikeluarkan oleh omega dan alpha untuk menarik pasangannya

**Heat** masa kawin omega untuk menarik sang alpha, terjadi seperti siklus pada wanita umumnya

**Omega** murni werewolf yang terlahir sebagai omega

**TOKOH** **CERITA**

**PARK CHANYEOL (26 th)**

**.Seorang alpha tangguh,belum**

**. Menemukan matenya sejauh ini**

**.Memiliki jiwa serigala bernama LOEY**

**.Tinggal di korea**

**.Pebisnis hebat**

**.Lambang alphanya adalah api**

**KIM SEHUN (22 TH)**

**.Seorang alpha tangguh,belum**

**.Menemukan matenya sampai sekarang**

**.Tinggal di kanada sementara ini**

**.Karena urusan bisnis keluarga**

**.Tidak begitu peduli dengan sekelilingnya**

**.Memiliki jiwa serigala bernama WILLIS**

**.Lambang alphanya adalah angin**

**KIM JUNMYEON (40 th)**

**.Ayah sehun,seorang alpha**

**.Memiliki mate seorang omega murni sedari awal**

**.Tinggal di kanada bersama istri dan anak anaknya**

**.Pebisnis hebat**

**.Memiliki jiwa serigala bernama SUHO**

**.Lambang alphanya adalah air**

**KIM BAEKHYUN (38 th)**

**.Ibu sehun,seorang omega murni**

**.Istri dari junmyeon**

**.Seorang designer terkenal di kanada**

**.Memiliki jiwa serigala bernama BAEKKI**

**.Lambang omeganya adalah air**

**.Karena telah menjadi mate junmyeon**

**.Overprotektif pada sehun melebihi suaminya**

**KIM JIN HWAN (17 TH)**

**.Adik kandung sehun**

**.Seorang omega murni**

**.Mengidap sindrom brother complex**

**.Manja sekali pada sehun**

**.Benci sekali pada chanyeol karena menjadi mate hyung tersayangnya**

**.Memiliki jiwa serigala bernama JAY**

**Memiliki lambang omega cahaya**

**PARK JONGDAE (41 TH)**

**(maaf jika marganya aku ganti)**

**.Ayah chanyeol,seorang alpha tangguh**

**.Pebisnis sukses korea**

**.Matenya sedari awal seorang omega murni**

**.Memiliki jiwa serigala bernama CHEN**

**.Lambang alphanya adalah petir**

**.Cerewet melebihi ibu chanyeol**

**PARK MINSEOK (38TH)**

**.Ibu chanyeol,seorang omega murni**

**.Pemilik restoran italia bintang lima yang tersebar di beberapa sudut kota di korea**

**.Memiliki jiwa serigala bernama XIUMIN**

**.Lambang omeganya adalah petir sesuai alphanya**

**PARK HAN BIN (22 TH)**

**.Adik kandung chanyeol**

**.Seorang alpha tangguh**

**.Belum menemukan matenya seperti chanyeol**

**.Sifat bad boy**

**.Fanboy sehun**

**.Berharap sehun adalah matenya**

**.Memiliki jiwa serigala bernama B.I**

**.Lambang alphanya adalah es**

**KIM JONGIN (24 th)**

**.Dilihat dari marganya,dia adalah keluarga sehun,lebih tepatnya sepupu sehun**

**.Seorang alpha tangguh**

**.Sahabat chanyeol**

**.Tinggal di korea**

**.Pemimpin perusahaan keluarga kim cabang korea**

**.Memiliki mate seorang alpha yang kini telah berubah menjadi omega**

**.Memiliki jiwa serigala bernama KAI**

**.Lambang alphanya teleport**

**KIM KYUNGSOO (23 TH)**

**.Seorang alpha yang berubah menjadi omega ketika bertemu matenya yang ternyata seorang alpha juga**

**.Sahabat sehun,meski berbeda negara mereka tetap saling berkomunikasi**

**.Memiliki jiwa serigala bernama D.O**

**.Lambang omeganya teleport sesuai sang alpha**


	2. LOEY & WILLIS

**LOEY WILLIS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

**Tulisan tebal adalah suara serigala**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KANADA**

Sehun tengah duduk dengan nyaman,beristirahat di singgasananya di kerajaan bisnis keluarga kim yang ada di kanada, sebagai seorang yang terkenal sangat perfeksionis dalam hal apapun,menjadikan sehun sebagai sosok yang sangat teliti dalam segala hal dan sulit mempercayai seseorang,membuat sehun tidak pernah mempercayakan proyek penting pada bawahannya.

Semua di handle oleh sehun,para bawahannya hanya bertugas melakukan pengawasan dan laporan kerja ketika di lapangan. Karena sehun tidak menyukai pekerjaan di lapangan.

Sehun juga menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan sedikit keras,karena didikan dari sang ayah yang mewajibkannya menjadi sosok alpha yang tangguh dan berpengaruh di dunia bisnis,dan semua itu berimbas pada kehidupan pribadi sehun.

Sehun tidak pernah memikirkan tentang matenya,siapa matenya,dimana matenya. Sehun tidak peduli. Karena bagi seorang Kim sehun,mencari mate adalah agenda terakhir dalam hidupnya. Bahkan sehun tidak begitu peduli pada kehidupan seksnya yang harusnya sangat melekat pada diri seorang alpha. Jika saatnya sehun bermain,semua omega bahkan alpha dengan suka rela merelakan dirinya untuk sehun,tanpa mating tentunya. Karena dengan melakukan mating,mereka akan terikat seumur hidup mereka dan dengan mating mereka akan menghasilkan keturunan. Dan sehun tidak mau itu terjadi,dia hanya ingin menjadi penikmat tanpa harus bertanggung jawab.

"Willis...? Apa kau disana?" tanya sehun pada wolfnya karena tengah bosan menunggu waktu rapat selanjutnya

**Hhmmm**...?!!

"Ck! Kau masih saja dingin padaku! Berbaik hatilah padaku,bagaimanapun kau adalah aku,dan aku adalah kau!" ucap sehun sembari tertawa mendengar nada sinis wolfnya

**Kaulah yang membuatku menjadi dingin! Cari mateku sehun! Atau aku tidak akan bicara lagi padamu! **

"Jangan lagi membahas mate willis! Kau tau aku tidak suka ketika membahasnya! Lagipula kau tidak akan mati meskipun tidak bertemu matemu bukan?" sarkas sehun sembari menyeringai sadis membuat sang wolf menatapnya garang. Ya meskipun sang wolf tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain selain pemilik jiwa wolf itu sendiri.

**Hahahaha...aku memang tidak akan mati sehun! Tapi kasihanilah mateku sehun! Dia pasti kesepian karena memiliki alpha sombong sepertimu! **

"Dari cari bicaramu,Apa kau tengah yakin jika matemu seorang omega murni? Bagaimana jika matemu seorang alpha sama sepertiku?" tanya sehun pada wolfnya yang kini tengah marah padanya

**Jika memang mateku seorang alpha,berarti aku akan siap menjadi omeganya sehun!**

"APA?!! Kau gila willis! Aku tidak akan pernah mau menjadi seorang omega!"

Pekik sehun dengan nada marah pada sang wolf

**Kau tidak bisa menghindari takdirmu sehun! Bagaimanapun aku alpha tingkat dua dalam duniaku,meskipun aku setara dengan alpha tingkat satu tapi tingkat dominan kami berbeda! Jika mateku alpha tingkat satu,itu artinya kau harus rela menjadi omeganya sehun! Karena aku tidak bisa melawan mereka. **

"Lupakan saja tentang mencari mate! Mendengar penjelasanmu,aku semakin malas untuk bertemu mateku,lebih baik aku bermain dengan para omega seperti biasanya!" ucap sehun dengan nada yang cukup tegas memberikan tekanan pada wolfnya membuat willis menggeram keras dan cukup berhasil membuat sehun merasa tercekik

**Aku malas jika menyentuh mereka sehun! Aku mohon carilah mateku sehun! Tidak peduli dia seorang alpha atau omega! Aku mohon,kasihanilah mateku!**

"Tidak! Aku belum siap jika ternyata mateku nantinya alpha tingkat satu seperti ucapanmu!" sergah sehun membuat willis semakin menggeram marah

Sehun mengernyit ketika willis menggeram marah,jantungnya selalu terasa sakit dan lehernya merasa tercekik ketika willis marah.

**Bagaimanapun kau menolak kehadiran matemu,ketika bertemu dengannya,kau tidak akan bisa menolak pesonanya,dan diapun tidak akan bisa menolak feromonmu yang akan membuatnya gila! Karena kita ditakdirkan bersama**

"Diam kau willis! Bagaimanapun matemu tidak ada di sini! Kau tau itu! Kita sudah sering berkeliling dunia,tapi kita tidak pernah bertemu mate kita!" ucap sehun mulai melunak karena willis marah padanya. Bagaimanapun sehun tidak mau mati muda karena willis marah padanya. Bagaimanapun juga wolfnya itu bisa membunuhnya dari dalam tubuhnya tanpa meninggalkan luka.

**Kembalilah ke korea! Aku yakin mateku ada di sana,karena kita terlahir di sana sehun!**

"Aku tidak mau ke korea! Lagipula daddy melarangku ke korea,karena sudah ada jongin yang mengurus semuanya di sana!" tolak sehun membuat willis menggeram lagi meskipun tidak sampai semarah tadi

**Terserah padamu! Tapi aku ingatkan lagi,cepat atau lambat kau akan bertemu takdirmu tanpa kau mencarinya,dia akan datang sendiri padamu**

"Huh! Terserahlah! Sekarang aku akan ke ruang rapat,terima kasih obrolannya! Setidaknya aku tidak bosan sendirian" ucap sehun dengan sombongnya membuat willis menyeringai menunjukkan gigi giginya yang besar dan tajam

**Cih! Bocah brengsek!**

"Ya ya ya...aku memang brengsek! Terima kasih pujiannya!" ucap sehun dingin dengan wajah datarnya tidak peduli lagi dengan raungan marah willis padanya

**Loey...nama mate kita loey! Kau harus ingat itu! **

"Tidak ada yang perlu di ingat lagi! Otakku sudah sibuk mengingat angka angka setiap hari! Jadi jangan di tambahi dengan hal yang tidak perlu lagi!" ucap sehun semakin acuh membuat willis menggeram dan hilang begitu saja,bersembunyi dalam sudut hatinya yang terdalam,kebiasaan willis jika marah padanya. Sehun yakin,pasti setelah ini,seminggu lebih willis tidak akan mau berbicara lagi padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SEOUL,KOREA**

Mood chanyeol hari ini sangat buruk,membuatnya mengacuhkan sekitarnya,bahkan chanyeol tak mengindahkan sapaan para karyawannya ketika ia melintas di lobi kantor perusahaan milik keluarga park.

Hal ini membuat para karyawan bertanya tanya,pasalnya sang CEO tidak pernah mengabaikan sapaan mereka,CEO mereka selalu membalas sapaan mereka dengan senyuman lebar khas miliknya. Membuatnya di kagumi para karyawannya.

Chanyeol memang berbeda dari sehun, chanyeol pribadi yang hangat,ceria dan juga humoris. Namun karena masalah mate yang lagi lagi di singgung oleh omma nya tadi sewaktu sarapan membuat mood chanyeol hancur seketika.

Chanyeol memang sensitif jika ada pembahasan tentang matenya,bukan karena chanyeol benci matenya,TIDAK!

Chanyeol hanya merasa frustasi,karena di umurnya yang sekarang ini,mencium aroma matenya saja ia tidak pernah apalagi bertemu dengan matenya??

Padahal rata rata,sahabatnya telah menemukan matenya di umur dua puluhan,tapi dirinya sampai kini bahkan tidak ada bayang bayang sama sekali tentang matenya. Chanyeol frustasi!!

"Loey??? Apa kau mendengarku?? Apa yang harus aku lakukan loey??" tanya chanyeol dengan lirih yang jatuhnya terdengar layaknya orang frustasi

**Aku selalu mendengarmu,bicaralah**

"Kau dengar kan apa yang dikatakan omma tadi padaku? Tentang mate kita loey! Omma bahkan sampai menyuruhku keliling dunia untuk mencarinya! Bukankah itu hal gila?!" ucap chanyeol sembari mengacak rambutnya frustasi

**Tidak ada hal gila jika menyangkut mateku,aku setuju dengan xiumin dan bagaimanapun dia adalah ibuku chan!**

"Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku saja tidak tau bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mengetahui jika seseorang yang aku temui adalah mateku,loey!"tanya chanyeol sembari merebahkan kepalanya di meja kantor,lelah rasanya jika ia mulai memikirkan matenya yang tak kunjung datang menemuinya

**Kau akan tau dengan sendirinya,bahkan meskipun berjarak puluhan kilo,kau akan mencium aromanya**

"Apakah akan ada tulisan di keningnya jika ia adalah mateku ketika kita bertemu nantinya!" tanya chanyeol lagi dengan candaan yang selalu ia gunakan pada loey

**Berhenti berpikiran gila! Jika bertemu dengannya,aku yakin kau yang akan langsung menjadi gila dibuatnya! Mateku bukan sembarang mate chan! Dia istimewa, dan namanya adalah willis! Cari dia! **

"Ck! Kau sama saja dengan omma! Kau tau sendiri,selama ini aku sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menemukan mate kita,tapi hasilnya selalu nihil! Malah jongin yang mendapat matenya ketika membantuku mencari mate kita!" ucap chanyeol panjang lebar membuat loey mendengus kasar,malas mendengar werenya yang cerewet layaknya omega ini

**Carilah! Aku jamin kau tak akan menyesal jika bertemu dengannya**

"Bagaimana jika mate kita seorang alpha loey? Seperti kyungsoo misalnya?" tanya chanyeol ragu takut jika loey marah

**Kita taklukan bersama sama,bukankah masih ada aku di sisimu?**

"Iya aku tau! Tapi jika memang itu terjadi aku tidak yakin bisa menaklukannya seperti jongin yang berhasil menaklukan kyungsoo" ucap chanyeol lesu membayangkan nasibnya nanti jika matenya benar benar seorang alpha.

**Yakinlah padaku boy! Willis akan langsung bertekuk lutut padaku jika kita bertemu,kau hanya harus menaklukan werenya saja**

"Apa were willis akan cantik? Bagaimana jika jelek loey? Aku tidak mau!" ucap chanyeol mulai terlihat antusias membahas matenya. Penolakan chanyeol membuat loey menggeram marah,bagaimanapun chanyeol menghina mate mereka.

**Kau menghina mate kita chan! Aku yakin were willis akan sangat mempesona! Aku pernah memimpikannya sekali!**

"Benarkah? Kau yakin? Jika memang begitu aku jadi bersemangat untuk mencari mateku! Ayo loey kita cari mulai dari sudut dunia sebelah mana? Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya jika memang dia sebegitu mempesonanya" ucap chanyeol dengan begitu bersemangat membuat loey mendenguskan nafasnya sebal,membuat chanyeol terkikik geli

**Jika begini kau bersemangat boy! Dasar kau ini,carilah dimanapun! Karena aku juga tidak tau dia ada dimana!**

"Kau ini payah loey! Baiklah kita selesaikan urusan perusahaan dulu sebelum appa marah padaku,kau tau kan bagaimana appaku jika marah? Setelah proyek ini selesai,aku janji akan mencari mate kita,loey!" ucap chanyeol kembali ceria,loey memang sosok yang menjadi moodboster bagi chanyeol. Karena betapa terpuruknya seorang park chanyeol,loey selalu akan menjadi tumpuannya untuk bersandar.

**Good boy! Aku tau jika chen menyeramkan saat marah! Oke lakukan tugasmu! Aku pergi dulu chan!**

"Selamat istirahat loey! Oke,sekarang saatnya bekerja!"

Ucap chanyeol menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan segera menenggelamkan dirinya pada tumpukan berkas berkas yang sedari tadi menunggunya di meja kerjanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

**TBC**


	3. Chanyeol & Sehun

**WARNING**

**Tulisan tebal dan miring adalah suara jiwa wolf**

**Disarankan mengetahui nama para wolf sebelum membaca,karena jiwa wolf akan memanggil nama jiwa wolf lainnya dengan nama wolf mereka bukan nama were mereka. Mohon maklum**

**Sifat wolf mengikuti sifat werenya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KANADA**

"Apa harus ya? Mom duduk seperti ini?" tanya sehun pada ibunya yang duduk manis di pangkuannya sembari menyuapi sehun makanan

"Apa ada yang salah? Salahkan dirimu yang jarang pulang ke rumah! Mommy kan jadi rindu sekali padamu!" ucap baekhyun sembari tetap menyuapi sehun dengan telaten tidak membiarkan sehun menyentuh piringnya sama sekali.

Baekhyun memang sangat rindu putra sulungnya yang mulai jarang pulang ketika putranya itu mulai memilih hidup sendiri di apartementnya. Jadi sekarang ketika sehun pulang,baekhyun benar benar ingin memanjakannya.

"Mom kan tau! Jika aku tinggal di apartement karena dekat dengan kantor, aku hanya tidak ingin membuang buang waktu di jalan!" ucap sehun sembari mengusap lembut pipi ibunya yang terlihat menggembung karena merajuk

"Kau terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri,sayang! Cobalah untuk bersantai sejenak! Aku yakin willis pasti sering memarahimu karena pola hidupmu yang terlalu keras itu!" nasehat baekhyun sembari membersihkan noda sisa makanan di sudut bibir sehun membuat junmyeon yang sedari tadi duduk di seberang mereka hanya menatap jengah

"Hahahaha…dia sedang merajuk padaku mom! Sudah hampir seminggu ini,willis tidak ingin bicara padaku!" ucap sehun sembari tertawa mengingat bagaimana willis merajuk karena pembicaraan terakhir mereka yang membahas tentang mate mereka

"Ck! Kau ini,jangan terlalu sering bertengkar dengannya! Baekki sering memarahiku karena willis selalu mengadu padanya tentang sikapmu padanya!" ucap baekhyun sembari memukul dada sehun lembut

"Mom juga,kenapa tidak bilang langsung saja padaku jika rindu padaku,kenapa harus baekki yang mengadu pada willis? Membuatku terpaksa bangun pagi pagi dengan leher terasa tercekik karena willis marah padaku!" ucap sehun sembari memeluk ibunya yang masih betah duduk di pangkuannya

"Maaf! Mom hanya tidak ingin membebanimu jika mom bilang rindu padamu!" ucap baekhyun lirih di dalam pelukan sehun

Junmyeon yang melihat interaksi ibu dan anak itu,hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Junmyeon tau jika omeganya itu merindukan putranya yang akhir akhir ini sangat sibuk dengan proyek proyek yang ia berikan.

"Tentu saja tidak! Jika mom bilang padaku untuk pulang,sehun pasti akan langsung pulang!" ucap sehun sembari mencium kening sang ibu. Membuat baekhyun tersenyum ceria kembali.

"Cih! Jika bersama putranya saja ia bisa tersenyum cantik begitu,tapi jika denganku sukanya marah marah saja!" gumam junmyeon dalam hati sedikit cemburu melihat kemesraan ibu dan anak itu

**_Kau menghina mateku junmyeon _**

"Ah tidak! Mana mungkin aku menghina omegaku,suho! Kau salah dengar mungkin!" ucap junmyeon mencoba berdalih. Bisa bahaya jika suho sampai marah.

**_Kau membodohiku?_**

"Tidak! Sungguh aku tidak mengatakan apapun suho! Istrirahatlah,bantu aku menghadapi sehun nanti!" ucap junmyeon mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya

**_Cih! Jika kau ulangi lagi,aku akan membuatmu menyesal jun!_**

"Iya iya aku tahu!" ucap junmyeon sembari melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Apa kau akan menginap sehun?" suara baekhyun yang bertanya pada sehun,membuat junmyeon memutuskan telepatinya bersama sang wolf

"Ya mom! Alasanku kesini juga karena dad ingin bicara padaku!" jawab sehun sembari menatap sang ayah yang terlihat tengah membaca koran setelah acara sarapannya selesai

"Benarkah?? Terima kasih sehun,mom bahagia sekali!" ucap baekhyun penuh suka cita sembari langsung mencium sehun dengan sangat antusias. Seketika sukses membuat junmyeon melotot horror di buatnya

Tak berapa lama terlihat sang bungsu berjalan turun dari lantai dua menuju meja makan,dengan wajah khas bangun tidurnya. Rambut acak acakan,wajah kusut dan jangan lupakan jejak air liur yang membentuk peta korea di pipinya. Jin hwan atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan nama jinani,langsung berlari sembari berteriak ketika melihat kehadiran hyung tersayangnya di ruang makan. Benar benar hal langka.

"Sehun hyung~~" teriaknya manja sembari berlari menubrukkan badannya yang mungil ke dalam pelukan mom dan hyungnya

Sehun terkikik geli melihat tampilan sang adik yang masih berantakan,kebiasaan adiknya yang sangat pemalas ini. Bukannya bangun tidur ku terus mandi tapi malah bangun tidur ku terus makan.

"Jinani! Kau sudah bangun?" tanya sehun sembari membalas pelukan adiknya

"Ish mom! Kenapa tidak membangunkan jinani jika sehun hyung datang? Untung saja,jinani bangun!" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sehun,jinani malah marah pada sang ibu yang tega tidak membangunkannya ketika hyung tersayangnya datang

"Kenapa jadi marah pada mom? Kau sendiri biasanya juga susah bangun! Jadi mom malas membangunkanmu! Lagipula hyungmu itu nanti menginap!" ucap baekhyun sembari mengambil duduk di samping sang alpha

"Benarkah?? Horeee…horee…hari ini sehun hyung harus mengantarku ke kampus! Jinani ingin pamer ke semua teman jinani jika punya alpha yang sangat keren dan tangguh!" teriak jinani kegirangan

"Sehun bukan alphamu! Jadi cepat cari alphamu jinani! Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini,eoh?" ucap junmyeon pada sang putra yang merupakan omega murni

"Ck! Dad~~ aku masih ingin bebas tanpa mate! Aku masih ingin bermanja manja pada sehun hyung!" jawab jinani yang merajuk di pangkuan sehun

"Kau masih bisa bermanja pada hyungmu meskipun kau memiliki mate,sayang?!" ucap baekhyun penuh kesabaran pada putra bungsunya yang memang sangat manja itu.

"Iya tapi aku masih ingin bebas mom! Aku tidak ingin terkekang oleh alphaku!" bantah jinani sembari memeluk rapat tubuh sehun yang memangkunya

"Hei! Seharusnya kau harus sudah menemukan matemu sayang,umurmu sudah hampir 18 tahun!" ucap sehun mencoba merayu adiknya yang tengah merajuk dengan pipi gembungnya membuat sehun gemas dan mencubitnya lembut

"Dengarkan hyungmu itu,jinani! Mom saja dulu melakukan mating umur 15 tahun! Dan memiliki hyungmu umur 16 tahun!" ucap baekhyun membuat junmyeon tersenyum lembut dan mencium pipi sang omega

"Ish! Itu karena wolf milik mom saja yang kaya cabe! Masih muda sudah melakukan mating!" ucapan jinani langsung membuat jiwa wolf sehun dan junmyeon geram.

Suho dan willis langsung menggeram bahkan hampir meraung karena marah mendengar ucapan jinani yang menghina baekki. Jay yang ketakutan karena amarah dua alpha kuat langsung bersembunyi didalam relung hati tergelap milik jinani dengan badan yang gemetar hebat. Sedangkan jinani tengah meringkuk gemetar di lantai,karena sehun yang langsung berdiri mendengar ucapannya tadi hingga membuatnya jatuh dari pangkuannya. Jinani menyesal karena salah berucap tadi. Baekhyun yang masih syok mendengar ucapan putranya tadi langsung tersadar melihat jinani yang ketakutan. Baekhyun segera meraih lengan junmyeon,mengusapnya lembut guna mencoba meredakan amarah suho di dalamnya.

**_Suho! Aku tidak apa apa,ingat jay putramu! Jangan sampai gelap mata_**

**_Tapi baekki! Jay sudah melukaimu atas kata katanya!_**

**_Alphaku! Aku benar tidak apa apa! Redakan amarahmu! Lihatlah jay sampai bersembunyi karena ketakutan padamu dan willis!_**

Suho menggeram kesal,nafasnya berhembus kasar mencoba menetralkan emosinya

**_Baiklah omegaku,mateku_**

**_Terima kasih suho,alphaku_**

Setelah hawa dingin yang menusuk hilang dari junmyeon,baekhyun segera menghampiri jinani yang tengah berkeringat dingin dan gemetar di lantai,ia segera memeluknya memberi kehangatan seorang ibu sembari menatap tajam pada sehun dan memulai telepatinya dengan willis yang masih saja menggeram marah pada jay

**_Willis! Redakan emosimu nak!_**

**_Tapi baekki,jay keterlaluan!_**

**_Iya aku tahu! Dan aku baik baik saja! Kau mengerti? Jay adikmu,willis!_**

**_Ya baekki,aku mengerti_**

**_Good boy,istirahatlah! Nanti aku akan bicara lagi padamu tentang sehun!_**

Setelah telepatinya terputus,raut wajah sehun nampak tenang kembali,dihampirinya sang mommy yang tengah memeluk adiknya dilantai. Sehun menggendong adiknya dan membawanya ke kamar untuk menenangkan adik tersayangnya itu.

"Aku akan menemui dad,jika jinani sudah tenang!" ucap sehun sebelum menaiki tangga ke lantai atas rumah pada ayahnya yang tengah memeluk mommynya

"Iya! Tenangkan dia dulu! Dad akan menunggumu di ruang kerja nanti!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SEOUL,KOREA**

Kepala chanyeol sedari tadi celingak celinguk menatap pintu kafe,setiap pintu itu berbunyi menandakan ada pengunjung yang masuk,chanyeol pasti akan langsung antusias menatap pengunjung yang datang. Tapi lagi lagi orang yang dia tunggu tidak kunjung datang,membuat chanyeol semakin risih dengan pandangan para omega yang ada di dalam kafe,yang menatapnya lapar.

Chanyeol seorang alpha tingkat satu,membuatnya dengan mudah bisa bertukar posisi dengan wolfnya meskipun hanya selama sepuluh menit. Dan juga feromon yang dihasilkan alpha tingkat satu benar benar berbeda,bau yang sangat khas tapi istimewanya hanya bisa dicium oleh matenya,sedangkan omega atau alpha lainnya hanya mencium feromon biasanya pada seorang alpha.

Tapi meskipun begitu,feromon biasanya cukup menarik banyak omega untuk tertarik padanya,apalagi ditunjang dengan wajah tampannya. Chanyeol kerap menjadi buruan para omega yang ingin melakukan mating dengannya.

"Awas saja kau jongin! Membuatku menunggu jadi santapan para jalang itu eoh! Satu menit lagi tidak datang aku akan pergi!" gumamnya emosi membuat suasana kafe sedikit berubah menjadi panas,akibat elemen apinya yang ikut membara sesuai tingkat emosinya, membuat para omega kepanasan dan sialnya mereka malah bertingkah lebih sensual karena hawa yang dikeluarkan chanyeol

Shit!!!

Sebelum chanyeol sempat beranjak dari kursi,tubuh chanyeol langsung menghilang dari kafe.

"Kau gila jongin! Tiba tiba membawaku pergi memakai teleportmu! Untung saja tubuhku masih utuh!" maki chanyeol ketika jongin menghilangkan teleportnya dan berakhir di pinggiran sungai han

"Daripada kau diperkosa mereka,karena suhu sensualmu itu!" goda jongin sembari meringis tanpa dosa

"Gara gara siapa hah! Jika bukan kau, sudah kuhajar habis habisan kau kim jongin!" emosi chanyeol tersulut kembali membuat jongin berjengkit kaget sembari melangkah mundur karena hawa panas dari chanyeol

"Hah~~sepertinya aku butuh sehunku,jika berhadapan denganmu!" ucap jongin sembari menghela nafas frustasinya

"Sehun? Siapa sehun? Selingkuhanmu? Apa kau bertemu dengannya sehingga melupakanku?" rentetan tanya dari chanyeol membuat jongin menutup kupingnya panas.

"Kau bodoh? Aku sudah melakukan mating! Mana mungkin aku selingkuh! Apalagi dengan sehun,bisa mati berdiri aku nanti! Sehun itu sepupuku di kanada!" ucap jongin sebal di tuduh selingkuh

"Ck! Lantas kenapa kau terlambat?!" tanya chanyeol sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada

"Maafkan aku chan! Aku harus mempersiapkan segalanya untuk sepupuku yang akan datang seminggu lagi,dia seorang yang perfeksionis dan sedikit dingin! Tapi untungnya dia cantik,sayangnya seorang alpha!" jelas jongin sembari tersenyum membayangkan wajah sehun yang cantik

"Seorang alpha tapi berwajah cantik? Memang ada? Kyungsoo saja meskipun alpha tapi menurutku tidak cantik!" ucap chanyeol penuh kejujuran membuat jongin langsung melotot marah

"Ggrrr…Apa kau mau duel denganku karena menghina mateku!" tantang jongin semakin menggeram marah

"Boleh juga! Hitung hitung latihan untuk loey! Kurasa kai juga butuh olahraga!" ucap chanyeol sembari menyeringai menampakkan gigi runcing srigalanya yang sudah ia keluarkan

"Baiklah! Ayo kita mulai!" ucap jongin sembari melompat tinggi dan langsung merubah dirinya menjadi serigala besar berwarna cokelat susu dengan warna mata kuning menyala

Kai menggeram sembari mengibaskan ekornya diselingi hembusan nafas kasar yang keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya,menatap tajam pada chanyeol

"Hallo kai! Aku rasa loey pasti senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi! Bersiaplah!" sapa chanyeol sembari berlari dan melompat tinggi dengan cepat melakukan perubahan pada tubuhnya menjadi serigala berwarna putih abu abu bercampur silver dengan warna mata biru saphire

Loey mendengus keras,dan menampakkan gigi gigi tajamnya pada kai yang bersiaga di depannya.

**_Kita mulai kai_**

**_Tentu! Ayo loey!_**

Bertarunglah keduanya,mencakar, menggigit dan menerjang sebisa mungkin mereka lakukan untuk menjatuhkan lawan. Terkadang sampai berguling guling di rumput pinggir sungai han. Bahkan sesekali terdengar raungan dari keduanya ketika terluka.

Sampai akhirnya kai tak berdaya di bawah kaki loey.

Loey meraung keras menunjukkan dominannya,membuat omega dan alpha di sekitar sungai han mundur teratur. Sebelum akhirnya merubah wujudnya kembali menjadi were mengikuti kai yang sedari tadi sudah merubah wujudnya kembali menjadi werenya.

Tubuh chanyeol dan kai tampak terluka di mana mana,meskipun tidak ada luka yang serius. Karena niat mereka memang hanya berlatih,toh luka itu akan cepat sembuh dalam hitungan detik seperti tidak pernah ada luka sedikitpun.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya pada jongin yang masih rebahan di rumput. Jongin tersenyum sembari menerima uluran tangan chanyeol.

"Ayo kita pulang jongin!" ucap chanyeol ketika menarik tubuh jongin untuk berdiri

"Mau pakai teleport? Enak lebih cepat!" ucap jongin santai sembari membersihkan tanah di bajunya

"Kau gila? Aku akan menyuruh sopir menjemputku,kau pulanglah! Kyungsoo pasti menunggumu!" pekik chanyeol segera menolak ajakan jongin

"Baiklah aku pulang lebih dulu! Nikmati harimu,dude!" ucap jongin sembari menghilang di telan gelapnya malam

Chanyeol menghela nafas sembari menatap aliran sungai han yang selalu membuatnya tenang.

"Dimana kau mate? Aku merindukanmu! Aku merindukan aromamu! Datanglah padaku meskipun kau seorang alpha sekalipun! Setidaknya biarkan aku melihatmu!" ucap chanyeol lirih membuat loey ikut bersedih bersamanya.

**_Willis_**!!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**KANADA**

**WILLIS!!!**

**_DEG!!_**

Hati sehun tiba tiba terasa sakit,sehun meremat dadanya kuat,tak menghiraukan panggilan ayahnya yang tengah berbicara dengannya.

"Sehun…sehun kau baik baik saja! Kenapa denganmu?" tanya junmyeon khawatir melihat sehun yang kesakitan

Tidak mendapat respon dari sehun,junmyeon langsung melakukan telepati dengan willis

**_Willis! Apa yang terjadi?_**

**_Sepertinya loey memanggilku! Efeknya akan seperti ini! Sehun sering mengacuhkan rasa sakit ini,suho!_**

**_Matemu?? Jadi dia alpha tingkat satu sepertiku? Sampai bisa memanggilmu seperti ini?_**

**_Benar! Jika mateku omega,mateku tidak akan bisa memanggilku suho!_**

**_Jadi benar dugaanku,willis! Matemu seorang alpha?_**

**_Sepertinya benar suho!_**

Junmyeon termenung sembari memegangi pundak sehun yang terlihat mulai mengangsur membaik.

Sehun mulai mengatur nafasnya perlahan,dan menatap ayahnya yang masih terlihat khawatir

"Apa aku memang harus ke korea dad?!" tanya sehun ketika dirasa tubuhnya baik baik saja. Junmyeon terkejut mendengar pertanyaan sehun padanya.

"Sehun…"

"Jangan membahas itu,aku tadi mendengar percakapan kalian! Cukup dad! Kita kembali ke topik awal tadi!" ucap sehun memotong perkataan ayahnya karena ia tau arah pembicaraan ayahnya

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu! Iya aku ingin kau ke korea sehun! Ada proyek besar yang aku kerjakan dengan park corp! Dan aku rasa kau orang yang cocok untuk proyek ini!" ucap junmyeon sembari memberikan buku laporan tentang proyek barunya pada sehun

"Bagaimana dengan jongin dad??"tanya sehun mencoba menawar karena demi apapun ia malas ke korea.

"Jongin tidak akan mampu sehun! Banyak proyek yang harus ia lakukan sekarang! Daddy harap minggu depan kau sudah mulai menangani proyek ini!" ucap junmyeon sembari mengusap rambut sehun

"Bagaimana dengan proyek disini dad?" tanya sehun lagi

"Serahkan pada daddy! Kau berangkatlah ke korea dan jangan kecewakan daddy!" perintah junmyeon sembari tersenyum pada sehun

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya berniat meninggalkan ruangan kerja ayahnya sebelum suara ayahnya mengusik kesabarannya.

"Dan daddy harap kau bertemu matemu di sana!"

Sehun berbalik dan menatap nyalang pada ayahnya,junmyeon membalas tatapan sehun

"Jangan sebut mateku dad! Aku tidak suka mendengarnya!"

Sehun berbalik dan menutup pintu dengan keras meninggalkan sapuan angin yang kuat menghantam ke arah junmyeon meski dengan mudah di tepis oleh junmyeon tapi setidaknya angin sehun mampu merobek bajunya.

Junmyeon menggeram kesal dengan sifat bar bar sehun yang kadang kadang membuatnya kewalahan

Sedangkan sehun melangkah keluar mansion besar milik ayahnya menuju ke klub malam,tempatnya melepas stres bersama teman temannya.

**TBC**


	4. MATE

**_Warning_**

**_Alpha tingkat satu bisa bertukar tubuh dengan jiwa wolf mereka sesuai keinginan were mereka._**

**_Pertukaran tersebut hanya bisa berlangsung paling lama 10 menit._**

**_Alpha tingkat satu adalah loey,suho,kai dan B.I_**

**_Alpha tingkat dua adalah willis dan D.O_**

**_Tulisan tebal miring adalah suara jiwa wolf_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_KANADA_**

Dentuman musik yang mengalun keras di dalam club,membuat sehun semakin terbawa suasana. Sehun menari mengikuti irama musik dengan meliuk liukkan tubuh indahnya di tengah lantai dansa seakan akan melupakan status dirinya yang merupakan alpha kelas tinggi.

Ya,sehun berusaha sekeras mungkin melupakan dirinya yang hanyalah alpha tingkat dua dan merupakan mate seorang alpha tingkat satu. Sehun benar benar merasa harga dirinya hancur ketika mengetahuinya tadi.

What the hell! Bagaimana mungkin dirinya yang sangat dominan akan bertekuk lutut di bawah dominasi alpha lain? Batin sehun

AARRGGHHH! Aku pasti sudah gila!!! Teriak sehun di dalam hatinya membuat willis ikut sedih karenanya. Bagaimana mungkin jiwa wolfnya begitu bahagia mendengar status matenya namun tidak dengan jiwa werenya.

**_Sehun_**…

Panggilan willis tidak di gubris oleh sehun,ia bahkan kini tengah menari di dampingi oleh para omega yang tertarik dengan bau feromonnya. Ya feromon sehun menguar memenuhi seluruh ruang di club malam. Aroma vanila rose yang sangat kental dengan sedikit aroma wood yang menyegarkan begitu mendominasi aroma alpha lainnya. Ya meskipun sehun alpha tingkat dua namun statusnya hampir sama dengan alpha tingkat satu,hingga feromonnya bisa menutupi aroma alpha yang berada di bawah tingkatannya kecuali alpha tingkat satu tentunya.

Semakin lama,semakin banyak omega yang mendekatinya,karena feromon sehun yang terlalu memabukkan. Sehun tidak peduli dengan keberadaan omega di sekelilingnya,ia hanya ingin menghilangkan beban pikiran tentang matenya saat ini.

Sampai aroma laut di musim panas dengan sedikit aroma lime yang begitu menyegarkan mendominasi lantai dansa membuat omega disekeliling sehun menyingkir karena tekanan dari alpha tingkat satu yang tiba tiba turun ke lantai dansa mendekati sehun

Sehun yang menyadari keberadaan alpha lain langsung menghentikan gerakan tariannya. Menatap alpha tingkat satu yang berada di dekatnya.

"Apa aku boleh menari bersamamu? Aku tertarik dengan feromonmu alpha! Perkenalkan aku hanbin,Park hanbin! Siapa namamu?" hanbin mengulurkan tangannya dengan penuh percaya diri,khas keluarga park.

Sehun menatap aneh pada alpha dihadapannya,membuat hanbin mendengus kesal karena merasa di abaikan.

"Ayolah~~ tanganku sudah pegal sedari tadi! Apa susahnya membalas jabatan tanganku?" ucap hanbin seraya menarik tangan sehun dan menjabat tangannya tanpa ijin dari sang empunya.

Sehun mendengus kesal sedikit menggeram, inilah yang ia benci dari alpha tingkat satu,dominasi mereka yang mengalahkan dominasinya.

"Ayo sebutkan namamu!" perintah hanbin lagi ketika melihat sehun yang masih terdiam

"Sehun…kim sehun!" ucap sehun sembari menarik tangannya dari tangan hanbin

"Apa kau butuh teman? Mau minum bersamaku?" tanya hanbin sembari mengikuti langkah sehun menuju meja bar kecil di dalam club

"Jika ingin minum,minumlah tidak perlu mengikutiku! Aku tidak tertarik dengan alpha sepertimu!" sarkas sehun ketika habin terus mengikutinya

"Hahahaha…kau tau sehun? Kau benar benar tipeku! Sayangnya kau bukan mateku!" ucap hanbin sembari tertawa tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah sehun ketika mendengar kata mate dan juga karena tangannya yang memegang gelas wine kini tengah membeku

"Aaaakkkhhh…! Hentikan se~sehun! Kau mencekikku! Aaakkkhhh…!" teriak hanbin tiba tiba sembari memegang lehernya yang terasa tercekik karena hawa di sekelilingnya. Ya tentu saja pelakunya sehun sang pengendali angin

"Hancurkan dulu esmu dari tanganku! Jika tidak anginku akan membunuhmu!" ancam sehun karena tangannya kini telah membeku efek kekuatan hanbin,sang pengendali es

"Ba~baiklah! Aakkkkhhh…ta -tapi kita berteman oke?" tawar hanbin dengan suara serak khas orang tercekik

"Oke"jawab sehun sembari melepas kekuatannya

"Haahhh! Leganya,kau hampir membunuhku! Jika hyungku tau kau bisa habis di tangannya!" ucap hanbin seraya mengusap lehernya karena terasa sakit

"Hahahahaha…kau ini lucu sekali…kau yang mulai duluan dengan membekukan tanganku,kenapa malah aku yang bersalah?"ucap sehun sembari menikmati winenya

"Maaf! Itu karena kau mengacuhkanku! Aku tidak suka! Tapi kau kuat juga untuk ukuran alpha tingkat dua,sehun!" ucap hanbin sembari ikut memesan minuman yang sama dengan sehun

"Jangan remehkan kekuatanku,jika masalah kekuatan aku masih setara denganmu!" ucap sehun sembari terkekeh melihat raut wajah hanbin yang cemberut

"Apa kau sering ke sini? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu?" tanya hanbin penuh rasa penasaran

"Tidak! Aku jarang ke sini! Jika ada masalah saja,aku akan ke sini!" ucap sehun lirih

"Berarti kau sekarang dalam ada masalah?" tanya hanbin antusias

"Ya begitulah,aku lusa harus ke korea! Dan aku benci itu!" ucap sehun sembari meremat gelas dalam genggamannya kuat hingga pecah tak berbentuk

"Benarkah??? Bagaimana jika kita pulang bersama? Keluargaku juga ada di korea!" ucap hanbin menatap sehun serius

"Hahahaha…tidak terima kasih! Aku pulang! Mommyku bisa marah jika aku pulang dalam keadaan mabuk! Senang bertemu denganmu park hanbin!" ucap sehun sembari pergi meninggalkan hanbin yang duduk mematung menatap kepergiannya.

Hanbin segera mengambil ponselnya,dan menghubungi utusan kakaknya.

"Siapkan tiket ke korea lusa! Dan selidiki namja bernama sehun,pastikan tiketku sama dengan jadwal penerbangannya! Dan bilang pada chanyeol hyung untuk menjemputku di bandara!" perintah hanbin dan segera memutuskan sambungannya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari seberang telepon

"Kau menarik sekali sehun,aku menyukaimu!" batin hanbin

**_Lupakan dia,matemu adalah jay_**

"Iya aku tau! Tapi sebelum bertemu mateku! Aku ingin sehun menjadi kekasihku!"

**_Kau gila! Tapi boleh juga! Jiwa wolfnya sangat cantik!_**

"Cih! Kau itu sama saja denganku! Dasar playboy!"

**_Kau dan aku sama hanbin! Jangan lupakan itu!_**

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan mate sehun,jika dilihat tanda di lehernya itu adalah lambang kealphaan milik sehun bukan lambang matenya"

**_Benar! Aromanya masih alami,belum tercampur matenya_**

"Menarik bukan? Aku jadi ingin tau siapa mate sehun? Siapa orang yang beruntung itu!"

**_Nanti kau akan tau jika mengikuti sehun! _**

"Ya ya kau benar! Ayo pulang! Lusa kita bertemu si cantik lagi!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon masih betah di ruang kerjanya,merenungi nasib sehun,putranya yang bisa dipastikan akan menjadi omega dari alpha tingkat satu.

Junmyeon tidak bisa membayangkan putranya yang sangat dominan itu akan menghadapi dominan milik alphanya nanti

**_Jangan bersedih jun? Sudah saatnya willis menemui matenya_**

"Aku tau suho,tapi bagaimana dengan sehun? Kau tau tadi bagaimana marahnya dia padaku!"

**_Serahkan pada loey,mate willis! Aku yakin dia bisa menaklukan jiwa alpha sehun! Lagipula willis tidak mungkin diam saja_**

" Kau lupa jika mereka sama?"

**_Tidak! Tapi seberapa dominan sehun jika bertemu matenya pasti akan lemah sendiri! Itu takdir kami jika bertemu mate kami jun! Jadi tenang saja,serahkan semuanya pada willis_**

"Semoga kau benar suho! Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat sehun terluka!"

**_Aku jamin sehun pasti kuat,dan semoga saja matenya juga kuat menghadapi sehun_**

Junmyeon kembali merenungi nasib sehun sampai kehadiran baekhyun sang matenya tidak disadarinya

"Kenapa kau melamun sayang?" tanya baekhyun sembari memijat bahu sang alpha yang terlihat tegang

"Maaf tidak menyadari kehadiranmu,sayang!" jawab junmyeon meremas jemari sang omega di bahunya

"Masalah sehun? Kalian bertengkar? Aku merasakan elemen angin sehun tadi!" tanya baekhyun sembari meletakkan dagunya di pundak sang alpha

"Iya sayang! Mate sehun seorang alpha tingkat satu! Kita harus menyiapkan hati jika anak kita berubah menjadi seorang omega!" ucap junmyeon sembari menarik tangan baekhyun dan menariknya untuk duduk di pangkuannya

"Benarkah? Jadi anak kita akan menjadi omega semua ya? Jangan bersedih alphaku,bukankah kita masih akan memiliki keturunan langsung dari sehun?" ucap baekhyun mencoba menghibur sang alpha

"Kau benar sayang! Semoga saja anak kita menerima takdirnya lebih cepat!" ucap junmyeon sembari memeluk pinggang baekhyun erat

"Pasti! Aku akan bicara dengan willis nanti!" ucap baekhyun sembari mengelus rambut sang alpha yang berada dalam dekapannya.

"Aku mencium bau feromon sehun,sepertinya anakmu sudah pulang,temuilah dia,hibur dia sayang! Lusa dia akan ke korea!" ucap junmyeon yang segera di angguki baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka perlahan kamar sehun,ia melihat sang putra sulungnya tengah terlelap dengan pakaian formalnya tadi. Baekhyun segera membuka pakaian sehun dan menggantinya dengan piyamanya. Mengusap pelan rambut lembut sang putra,

**_Willis??_**

**_Ya baekki?? Aku merindukanmu_**

**_Bagaimana keadaanmu nak? Apa sehun membuatmu kesulitan?_**

**_Tidak baekki,cuman karena sifat kami sama,aku jadi sering bertengkar dengannya! Terutama masalah mate kami!_**

**_Bicara masalah mate,tolong bantulah sehun untuk menerima takdirnya,willis!_**

**_Tentu baekki,aku pasti membantunya menerima loey sebagai alphanya_**

**_Baguslah,sekarang istirahatlah_**

**_Aku menyayangimu dan sehun_**

**_Aku juga baekki,aku menyayangimu mom_**

Baekhyun segera memutus telepatinya,dan menyelimuti sehun sampai dadanya dan mengecup kening sang putra dengan lembut

"Mom menyayangimu sehun,willis!" ucap baekhyun sembari tersenyum manis

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya lusa pun tiba,saatnya sehun berangkat ke korea,tapi kepergiannya terhalang oleh sang bungsu,jinani merengek dan menangis histeris mendengar sang hyung akan pindah ke korea sementara. Jinani memaksa ingin ikut,tapi sang daddy melarang keras karena jinani masih harus sekolah. Tapi bukannya menurut jinani malah merengek tidak karuan,sampai sehun turun tangan menenangkannya.

"Jinani dengarkan hyung! Akhir semester ini pergilah ke korea! Hyung akan mengurus kepindahan sekolahmu!" tawar sehun membuat tangisan jinani langsung berhenti seketika

"Hyung janji?"

"Hhmmmm…apa hyung pernah berbohong padamu!" tanya sehun serius menatap jinani

"Tidak! Baiklah hyung,jinani akan ke korea akhir semester ini!" ucap jinani senang

Sehun beralih pada sang mommy yang tengah terisak isak karena berat melepas kepergian sang putra. Sehun merangkul sang mommy,memeluknya erat dan mencium pipi sang mommy lembut

"Jangan menangis mom,pergilah ke korea jika merindukanku!" ucap sehun sembari mengusap air mata baekhyun di pipinya

"Iya sayang! Jaga dirimu di sana! Selalu kabari mommy!" ucap baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh putra tampannya

"Tentu mom! Aku bisa terlambat jika terus tertahan di sini!" ucap sehun sembari terkekeh ringan membuat baekhyun memukuli dadanya

"Dad! Aku berangkat dulu! Bilang pada jongin untuk menjemputku! Bilang jangan sampai terlambat!" pesan sehun sembari memeluk sang daddy

"Iya sayang! Jaga dirimu! Jika keadaan memungkinkan aku dan mommy mu akan sering sering berkunjung!" pesan junmyeon sembari mengusap pundak sang putra yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Tentu dad! Aku berangkat!" ucap sehun sembari pergi meninggalkan mansion utama keluarga kim di kanada menuju bandara

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei! Kita ketemu lagi,sehun!" sapa hanbin duduk di samping sehun yang berada di kelas bisnis.

"Jadi kau yang menggagalkan bookinganku pada kelas bisnis?" tanya sehun tanpa menoleh ke arah hanbin

"Hehehe…maaf! Itu karena aku ingin bersamamu!" jawab hanbin sembari tersenyum ceria

"Ck! Kau pasti bukan orang biasa sampai bisa menggagalkan bookinganku!" ucap sehun sinis

"Kau juga pasti bukan orang biasa sampai bisa membooking semua kelas bisnis di pesawat ini!" balas hanbin tidak mau kalah

"Bukan aku! Tapi daddyku! Karena aku malas mencium feromon orang lain!" sanggah sehun sembari membaringkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman

"Tetap saja,intinya kau bukan orang biasa!" ucap hanbin tetap membantah ucapan sehun

"Memang bukan,aku kan werewolf! Sudah jangan ganggu aku,aku mau tidur!" jawab sehun sinis

"Ck! Kenapa aku kalah jika adu debat denganmu,baiklah aku juga mau istirahat!" kesal hanbin sembari ikut berbaring

**_Hahahahahha…mampus kau hanbin_**

"Diam kau B.I" batin hanbin kesal pada wolfnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_KOREA_**

Chanyeol terlihat kesal menunggu kedatangan adiknya yang super badboy itu,hampir satu jam chanyeol menunggu tapi batang hidung park hanbin sampai sekarang belum terlihat.

Sampai akhirnya hidungnya samar samar menangkap bau feromon willis,bau vanila rose dengan sedikit aroma wood yang menyegarkan,membuat mata chanyeol berkilat biru saphire. Chanyeol menatap nyalang semua orang yang berada di bandara,menabrak semua yang menghalangi jalannya. Tujuannya adalah menemukan sang pemilik feromon yang membuatnya merasa gila sekarang.

Hidungnya mendengus keras,memusatkan konsentrasinya,sampai akhirnya ia menemukan pusat bau yang membuatnya gila seketika.

**_Mateku chan,aku bisa mencium aroma willis yang begitu memabukkan_**

Sedangkan sehun begitu menginjakkan kakinya di bandara,penciumannya langsung menangkap feromon sang alpha meski samar samar,aroma citrus disertai mint yang membuatnya mabuk kepalang, sehun memutuskan secepatnya menjauh dari sang alpha sebelum dirinya terjebak. Meninggalkan hanbin yang terheran heran melihat sehun yang langsung kabur begitu saja.

**_Willis…_**

Sehun langsung merasa jantungnya tertusuk benda tajam,sakit sekali begitu sang alpha memanggil namanya. Sehun berusaha menyeret tubuhnya menuju arah pintu keluar bandara sebelum matenya menemukannya. Namun usahanya sia sia akibat feromon alphanya yang begitu menusuk hidungnya,membuat tubuhnya lemas seketika,bahkan untuk berdiri saja,sehun harus berusaha sekuat tenaga.

Chanyeol yang telah mengetahui keberadaan matenya langsung memutuskan bertukar posisi dengan sang wolf,agar larinya bisa lebih cepat untuk mengejar sang mate. Chanyeol tidak mungkin membiarkan matenya kabur begitu saja.

"Loey…" pekik chanyeol meminta bertukar posisi

**_Tentu chan_**

Loey yang berada di dalam were chanyeol segera berlari kencang,mengejar sehun yang berada agak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

Tanpa menunggu lama,loey telah menemukan sehun yang terlihat kesakitan tengah bersandar di dinding toilet bandara

"Willis…"panggil loey pada sehun membuat willis melompat kegirangan melihat alphanya datang

"Ja~jangan mendekat! Aku~ aku mohon! Jangan mendekat padaku!" ucap sehun lirih sekuat tenaga karena feromon chanyeol yang begitu kuat melumpuhkan sendi sendi dalam tubuhnya

"Jangan takut sehun…aku alphamu,aku matemu! Tatap mataku sehun!" perintah loey pada sehun,yang langsung dituruti oleh sehun karena berhasil mendominasi sehun secara mutlak. Mata cokelat bening milik sehun menggetarkan hati chanyeol

**_Dia cantik loey,mari tukar posisi! Biarkan aku menyapa mateku yang cantik itu_**

"Namanya sehun,willis memberitahuku!" ucap loey sebelum akhirnya mereka bertukar posisi lagi.

Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh sehun yang tengah berkeringat dingin melawan dominasi dalam tubuhnya

"Sehun… aku merindukanmu mate! Aku merindukanmu!" ucap chanyeol sembari menarik sehun dalam dekapannya,mencium aroma yang memabukkan baginya,mencium seduktif leher sehun dan menjilatinya tanpa sadar. Sungguh feromon sehun membuatnya hilang akal

"Ja~jangan mematingku! Aku mohon! Jauhkan kepalamu dari leherku!" pekik sehun tapi malah terdengar layaknya desahan di kuping chanyeol membuat chanyeol semakin hilang kendali

Chanyeol semakin mengendengus dan menjilati seluruh area leher sehun! Bahkan kini chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan gigi taringnya berniat segera memating sehun tanpa melihat situasi dimana ia berada. Sehun belingsatan dalam pelukan chanyeol yang mendominasinya. Sedangkan willis sedaritadi melompat lompat kegirangan layaknya serigala yang akan kawin. Mengkhianati sang werenya.

Sehun hanya bisa pasrah ketika chanyeol mulai menggesekkan taringnya di permukaan kulit leher sehun,membuat sehun merinding hebat karenanya.

Tapi dewi fortuna masih berpihak pada sehun,ketika chanyeol hendak menancapkan taringnya di leher sehun,hanbin datang membuyarkan konsentrasi chanyeol.

"Chanyeol hyung kenapa di sini? Aku mencarimu sedari tadi!" ucap hanbin mengejutkan chanyeol tanpa tau siapa orang yang berada dalam dekapan kakaknya itu karena tertutupi feromon chanyeol.

Sehun yang melihat ada cela sedikit,mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya,memusatkan semuanya pada lututnya,dan segera mengangkat lututnya menghantam telak kemaluan chanyeol yang masih mendekapnya.

Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan sampai berlutut di lantai memegang kemaluannya yang terasa sangat ngilu dan sakit. Bahkan loey sampai meraung kesakitan.

"Ggrrrr…shit!" geram chanyeol sembari menahan rasa sakitnya

Sehun segera berlari ketika aura dominasi chanyeol sedikit melonggar,sehun terus berlari tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang menuju pintu keluar bandara. Sehun merasa lega ketika melihat jongin di depan sana,sehun segera menghampiri jogin sebelum matenya menangkapnya lagi.

"Jongin! Pakai teleportmu sekarang juga! Cepat!" teriak sehun pada jongin

"Tapi bagaimana dengan mobilku? Kau kenapa sehun?" tanya jongin kebingungan melihat sehun ketakutan

"Aku mohon cepat! Pakai teleportmu ke tempatmu! Aku ingin ketemu kyungsoo!" teriak sehun lagi membuat jongin langsung melakukan teleportnya menuju kediamannya.

Chanyeol yang tengah mengejarnya bersama hanbin,harus kecewa karena kehilangan sehun. Tapi chanyeol mencium feromon alpha lain yang bersama matenya.

"Jongin…" gumam chanyeol

.

**TBC**


	5. TERMS

WARNING

Jiwa wolf yang terlahir akan

mengetahui nama jiwa wolf matenya tanpa mengetahui siapa werenya,dan feromonlah yang akan menjadi penanda were mana yang akan menjadi matenya

Setiap werewolf memilik aroma/feromon sendiri,dan bila telah melakukan mating,aroma mereka akan tercampur

Nafsu para werewolf hanya bisa dikendalikan oleh were mereka

Tulisan tebal dan miring adalah suara jiwa wolf

Brengsek! Bodoh! Idiot! Park chanyeol sialan!

"Berhenti memakiku,loey!" bentak chanyeol ketika loey mulai memakinya atas peristiwa kaburnya sang mate

Kenapa kau bernafsu sekali hah! Gila! Tiba tiba mau mematingnya! Dasar idiot!

"Terima kasih pujiannya! Aku memang gila! Gila akan feromon dan wajah cantiknya! Jangan bilang kau tidak menikmatinya juga loey!" ucap chanyeol sembari menyeringai

Tapi masalahnya bukan itu bodoh! Kau membuatnya kabur! Kau membuat mateku kabur chan! Padahal aku baru melihatnya,baru mencium aromanya,tapi nafsu bejatmu itu merusak segalanya!

"Dia mateku juga! Bukan hanya matemu! Enak saja,menyebutnya layaknya milikmu saja" gerutu chanyeol tidak suka dengan yang diucapkan loey

Tapi kau membuatnya ketakutan chan! Seharusnya kau melakukan pendekatan dahulu! Bukan main mating saja!

"Ck! Aku tau,jangan khawatirkan itu! Besok akan aku jemput dia di rumah jongin!" ucap chanyeol mulai jengah karena terus mendengar makian loey

Bagaimana jika dia menghilang lagi chan? Aku tidak mau kehilangan dia! Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas nafsu sialanmu itu

"Iya...iya loey! Berhenti berteriak padaku! Aku akan bertanggung jawab!" pekik chanyeol frustasi akan sifat wolfnya yang sialannya mirip sekali dengan sifatnya. Chanyeol merasa seakan akan bertengkar dengan dirinya sendiri

Pokoknya kau harus bertanggung jawab! Jika bertemu lagi,pakai cara lembut! Jangan main sosor saja! Pakai otak yang di kepala jangan yang di dengkul!

"Ggggrrrrr... kau menantangku hah! Ayo kita bertarung loey! Kesabaranku sudah habis mendengarkan cacianmu!" tantang chanyeol pada loey sembari menggeram marah

Hahahahhaha...ini nih! Kalau pakai otak dengkul! Sudah tau kau dan aku satu tubuh! Kenapa malah mengajak bertarung?

Jika bisa aku juga ingin menghajarmu,biar willis jadi milikku seorang

"Enak saja! Sehun milikku! Dia akan lebih memilihku daripadamu loey! Karena aku lebih tampan darimu!" ucap chanyeol penuh percaya diri

Tampan ya??? Tapi kenapa wajah tampanmu malah membuat sehun kabur?? Bukannya seharusnya sehun malah memujamu?

"Shit!! Lihat saja dia akan segera menjadi milikku!" ucap chanyeol emosi

Ya...ya aku tau! Ingat chan! Pakai kelembutan! Jangan kekerasan lagi! Dia alpha kuat! Bukannya aku meremehkanmu,tapi dengan kekerasan tidak akan ada yang bisa berjalan dengan baik! Dan aku juga menentangnya,karena kau akan menyakiti mate kita!

"Haaahh...mate kita! Itu baru ucapan yang benar! Baiklah aku akan menahan gairahku jika bertemu dengannya nanti!" ucap chanyeol mengakhiri acara adu debat calon mate sehun/willis

Setelah telepatinya dengan loey terputus,chanyeol menatap heran pada hanbin yang duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah manyun sedaritadi. Mereka saat ini berada di dalam mobil,tepatnya di jok belakang mobil yang membawa mereka pulang dari bandara.

"Kenapa tuh muka di tekuk saja! Lama tidak bertemu,bukannya pelukan yang aku dapatkan,malah wajah jelekmu itu!" ejek chanyeol membuat hanbin mendengus kasar

"Aku masih marah pada hyung! Bagamana bisa hyung mau memating sehun di tempat terbuka? Dekat toilet lagi!" ucap hanbin sebal tanpa menatap sang kakak

"Seharusnya hyung yang marah karena kau merusak segalanya! Jika saja kau tidak datang,hyung pastikan kakak iparmu itu akan duduk manis di pangkuan hyung saat ini!" ucap chanyeol bangga

"Cih! Aku tidak rela jika chan hyung yang menjadi mate sehun!" ucap hanbin masih dengan nada sebalnya

"Mau tidak mau,kau harus terima kenyataan! Lagipula sehun bukan matemu! Mau ngotot seperti apapun kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan sehun! Dia bukan takdirmu,tapi takdirku!" ucap chanyeol dingin membuat B.I ketakutan

"Jangan menakuti B.I hyung! Dia gemetaran sekarang!" ucap hanbin sedikit memelas

"Hahahaha...B.I saja tau,jika dia tidak bisa melawanku! Kenapa kau seakan akan mau menantangku masalah sehun?" ucap chanyeol sinis

"Aku tidak menantangmu hyung! Aku hanya tidak suka! Lagipula mana berani aku menantang loey!" ucap hanbin sembari menghembuskan nafasnya kasar

"Jadi kau berani menantangku?" ucap chanyeol sembari menatap tajam hanbin

"Berani! Tapi tanpa loey tentunya!" ucap hanbin percaya diri

Hahahahahha...ternyata banyak yang tertarik pada mateku,termasuk B.I

"Diam kau loey!" bentak chanyeol geram

Untung saja willis mate kita,jika tidak! Aku pastikan dia akan memilih alpha lain yang lebih lembut darimu

"Cih! Iya...iya aku akan lembut padanya! Lihat saja besok! Sekarang biarkan dia menghilangkan ketakutannya dulu!" ucap chanyeol sembari tersenyum membayangkan wajah matenya,sehun

"Apa kau bisa melakukan teleport ke kanada,jongin????" tanya sehun lirih ketika mereka telah sampai di rumah pasangan kaisoo

"Mana mungkin bisa sehun? Kau tau sendiri kekuatanku harus berdasarkan ingatanku tentang suatu tempat! Aku belum pernah ke kanada,jadi mana mungkin bisa ke sana!" ucap jongin sembari menatap sehun dengan serius

"Jika melihat foto,apa masih tidak bisa?" tanya sehun lagi sedikit memaksa

"Tidak bisa sehun sayang! Memangnya kenapa? Kau bisa naik pesawat bukan?" ucap kyungsoo sembari mengusap punggung sahabatnya yang terlihat resah sedari tadi mereka bertemu

"Ada apa sehun~ah! Ceritakan padaku! Ada yang mengganggumu? Kau tadi seperti di kejar seseorang di bandara!" selidik jongin curiga

"Aku bertemu mateku jongin! Dan dia menakutkan sekali! Alpha tingkat satu dengan tingkat dominan penuh,dan dia mau mematingku tadi!" jelas sehun sembari bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan dirinya tadi yang akan di mating jika saja tidak ada hanbin disana. Ah! Bicara tentang hanbin,sehun jadi ingat jika namja itu adalah adik dari mate sialannya.

"APA??? MEMATINGMU??!" teriak pasangan kaisoo serempak

Sehun hanya mengangguk lesu,sebagaimanapun ia menghindar,tetap takkan bisa menghindar dari matenya jika sudah bertemu.

"GILA!!! Siapa alpha gila itu,hunie??" pekik kyungsoo dengan mata melototnya

"Aku tidak tau namanya,tapi aku tau nama adiknya! Aku kenal adiknya di kanada! Namanya park hanbin!" ucap sehun

"Tunggu! Park hanbin? Adik park chanyeol?" tanya jongin setengah berteriak

"Aku tidak tau namanya jongin! Tapi itu memang nama adiknya!" ucap sehun lagi

"Apa ini orangnya?" tanya jongin sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari foto chanyeol di akun instagramnya dan segera menunjukkannya pada sehun

"Aaakkkkhhh...benar dia si mesum itu! Dia alpha kurang ajar yang mau mematingku tadi! Sialnya dia mateku jongin!" teriak sehun terkejut melihat foto matenya di ponsel jongin

"Jadi matemu park chanyeol? Rasanya sulit dipercaya! Dia teman kami hunie!" ucap kyungsoo dengan wajah yang masih terkejut

"Enak saja tiba tiba dia mau mematingmu! Aku saja,penuh perjuangan menaklukan kyungsoo hingga mau menjadi omega!" sungut jongin tiba tiba

"Kau benar sayang! Kau saja dulu hampir setiap hari babak belur karenaku!" sahut kyungsoo

"Makanya itu! Tiba tiba datang,dan mau mematingku! Sungguh luar biasa mateku itu!" ucap sehun histeris

"Tapi bagaimanapun dia akan tetap menjadi matemu hunie! Aku dulu juga tidak terima harga diriku menolak keras menjadi omega! Tapi jongin selalu memperlakukanku dengan begitu sabar,hingga aku luluh!"ucap kyungsoo sembari merangsek pada pelukan sang alphanya

"Seharusnya memang begitu,berkenalan,pendekatan baru aku mau mating apa tidak! Bukan seenaknya saja mau main jilat dan gigit! Di kira permen apa!"sungut sehun menggebu gebu

"Jika benar dia chanyeol! Aku yakin dia tau aku membawamu kemari!" ucap jongin yakin jika sahabatnya itu pasti mencium aromanya ketika di bandara

"Dan aku juga yakin! Dia pasti besok kesini! Siapkan mentalmu sehun!" sahut kyungsoo yang dianggukki jongin

"Aku siap bertempur kapanpun jika feromon sialannya itu tidak melumpuhkan willis!" ucap sehun malas ketika mulutnya menyebut nama wolfnya karena wolfnya telah mengkhianatinya di bandara

"Bicara tentang willis! Bagaimana reaksinya bertemu loey?" tanya jongin penasaran

"Kau tau? Willis langsung menungging ketika bertemu loey! Gila!!! Dia mengkhianatiku jonginn!!!" ucap sehun sembari menarik rambutnya frustasi

Aku tidak mengkhianatimu sehun! Dia mateku,alphaku! Jadi aku harus tunduk padanya!

Mendengar teriakan willis,sehun hanya pasang wajah masa bodohnya

"Hahahahha...willis masih mending! Kau tau ketika aku bertemu kyungsoo??? Bukannya D.O yang menungging! Malah Kai yang dengan sukarela menungging untuk D.O! Membuatku stres selama sebulan penuh!" ucap jongin sembari tertawa mengingat kelakuan kai dulu

Diam kau kkamjong! Jangan menghinaku!

"Maaf kai! Aku hanya menceritakan kebenarannya pada sehun!" ucap jongin membatin

"Sudah...sudah! Jangan membahas para wolf lagi! Nanti willis dan kai bisa merajuk lagi!" ucap kyungsoo menengahi

"Willis memang sedang merajuk padaku! Karena gagal mating dengan loey! Seperti jalang saja tingkahnya!" ucap sehun sinis mendengar raungan marah willis

AKU BUKAN JALANG OH SEHUN!!!

"Aakkhhhh..." teriak sehun sembari memegang dadanya yang terasa perih karena hantaman willis pada hatinya

"Kau kenapa sehun? Kau terluka?" tanya kyungsoo khawatir

"Willis marah padaku! Hahahahhaa..." ucap sehun sembari masih meremat dadanya yang nyeri

"Kami akan membantumu sebisa mungkin jika mungkin chanyeol masih memaksamu!" ucap kyungsoo sembari mengusap punggung sehun berharap meringankan penderitaan sehun

"Mengingat sifatnya,aku yakin dia masih ngotot memaksamu mating!" ucap jongin

"Aku siap bertarung jika memang itu terjadi! Tapi aku akan mencoba menawarkan perdamaian padanya dulu!" ucap sehun sembari menghela nafas ringan karena sakit di dadanya tengah berkurang

Malam itupun mereka gunakan untuk saling mengobrol melepas rasa rindu mereka,karena bertahun tahun tidak bertemu muka.

Sesuai dugaan pasangan kaisoo,sejak pagi,chanyeol telah berdiri dengan gagahnya di depan halaman mansion mereka. Melihat penampilannya,chanyeol terlihat selesai berolahraga pagi. Mau tidak mau jongin harus keluar menyapa sahabatnya itu.

"Hai dude! Tumben pagi pagi mampir ke sini!" sapa jongin basa basi

"Cukup basa basinya jongin! Mana mateku! Aku sudah mencium aromanya sejak lari pagi tadi! Karena aku tidak tahan,maka aku memutuskan segera ke sini!" ucap chanyeol serius khas seorang park chanyeol ketika menginginkan sesuatu. Tapi masalahnya,sesuatu yang di inginkan sahabatnya ini adalah saudaranya.

"Hahaha...aku tidak basa basi dude! Tenang saja matemu aman di sini! Sebentar lagi dia akan keluar menemuimu! Bagaimana jika kita masuk dulu!" ucap jongin lembut tapi matanya masih was was menatap chanyeol yang dalam mode siaga

"Baiklah! Bilang pada mateku jongin! Jangan terlalu lama membuatku menunggu! Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan feromonnya!" ucap chanyeol dengan sedikit geraman menahan gejolak nafsunya mencium feromon sehun

"Ada apa? Kau mencariku,mate???!" tanya sehun sedikit menantang chanyeol

Chanyeol langsung menggeram keras,mengeluarkan aura dominannya untuk menekan aura dominan sehun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Ggggrrrr...kemarilah mate!" ucap chanyeol penuh aura dominasi yang pastinya akan sulit di tolak sehun sebagai matenya.

Dan benar saja,sehun berusaha menahan kakinya yang tiba tiba akan melangkah menuruti perkataan chanyeol. Sehun menggeram berusaha melawan dominasi chanyeol,tapi dirinya kalah telak,karena willis sudah mengibarkan bendera putih pada loey. Sungguh keparat!

Kyungsoo yang melihat sehun berusaha menahan langkahnya untuk menolak perintah chanyeol,langsung berdiri di depan sehun,mencoba membantu sehun menahan langkahnya dengan mengeluarkan aura omega terkuatnya.

Chanyeol langsung menatap tajam pada kyungsoo yang berusaha menahan matenya,bahkan matanya telah berubah menjadi mata sang wolf,mata dengan warna biru saphirenya,dan siap menyerang kyungsoo yang terlihat tengah menantangnya.

Jongin yang melihat matenya dalam bahaya,segera merubah wujudnya menjadi serigala dan langsung menerkam chanyeol yang hendak menerkam kyungsoo. Mereka langsung berguling guling di lantai ruang tamu jongin. Sehun yang terlepas dari jerat aura dominan sang alpha segera membantu jongin.

Berkonsentrasi mengeluarkan kekuatan anginnya untuk menghentikan gerakan chanyeol yang tengah memukuli jongin dengan membabi buta. Chanyeol marah karena sahabatnya ikut mencegahnya untuk memating matenya.

Setelah dirasa cukup,sehun mengarahkan anginnya dengan sekali hentakan

BRAKK

Sehun berhasil menghempaskan tubuh chanyeol menghantam tembok. Setelah dirasa chanyeol sedikit lengah,sehun menyuruh kyungsoo melakukan teleportnya untuk membawa jongin yang telah merubah wujudnya lagi menjadi manusia ke tempat aman. Sehun memutuskan menangani masalahnya sendiri tanpa bantuan siapapun. Bagaimanapun sehun seorang alpha tangguh,dia bukan seorang pengecut.

Setelah keduanya pergi,sehun memasang mode serigalanya. Namun willis menolak keras. Willis tidak ingin melawan alphanya.

"Lakukan willis! Aku tidak mau menjadi matenya begitu saja!" bentak sehun pada willis yang masih meringkuk gemetaran karena serangan sehun pada alphanya

Tidak sehun! Aku mohon!

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar,kakinya gemetar begitu melihat chanyeol berdiri dari tempatnya terjatuh tadi,dengan aura dominannya yang semakin mencekam

"Willis! Lakukan sekarang! Sekali saja! Aku mohon! Aku tidak menolak takdirku! Aku hanya ingin mempertahankan harga diriku sebagai alpha sekali saja!" teriak sehun membuat willis sedikit tergugah akan ucapan sehun

Sekali saja sehun! Setelah itu jadilah matenya! Jangan menyiksaku dan loey!

Setelah ucapan willis,sehun segera merubah dirinya menjadi seekor serigala abu abu kemerahan,dengan mata berwarna merah,semerah darah.

"Ggggrrrr~~" erangan willis terdengar merdu di telinga chanyeol membuat seringaian di bibir tebalnya

"Kau menampakkan wujudmu willis! Ternyata wujud wolfmu pun sangat cantik,pantas saja loey tergila gila padamu! Tapi kau berani menantang loey? Jika loey tau! Betapa kecewanya ia melihat matenya sedang menantangnya!" ucap chanyeol begitu menusuk jantung willis membuatnya kembali gemetaran. Tanpa persetujuan sehun,willis langsung merubah wujudnya kembali menjadi sehun.

Chanyeol langsung tersenyum senang melihat wujud sehun kembali dalam keadaan meringkuk, tanpa menunggu lagi,chanyeol melompat ke hadapan sehun, meraih pinggang sehun dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Melumpuhkan kembali persendian sehun menggunakan feromonnya. Sehun yang mencium feromon chanyeol yang begitu kuat langsung lemas dalam pelukan chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai mencium pipi putih sehun yang terasa lembut di bibir tebalnya, diciumnya lagi dan lagi pipi lembut itu,sesekali menyesap aromanya.

Pandangan mata chanyeol yang telah berkilat biru sarat akan nafsu,melihat bibir tipis berwarna pink alami itu. Chanyeol langsung meraup bibir pink alami itu dengan kasar,menyesap penuh nafsu tak mempedulikan sang mate yang tengah menitikkan air mata karena merasa terhina dengan perlakuan kasar sang alpha.

Chanyeol terus menyesap bibir tipis itu hingga membengkak,dan mendesakkan lidahnya untuk menginvasi seluruh rongga mulut sehun. Membuat willis memekik kegirangan mendapat sentuhan dari sang alpha. Bahkan willis sampai mengibaskan ekornya berulang kali tanda ia begitu senang.

Loey

Sehun memanggil nama loey,berharap wolf matenya itu mendengarnya,karena tubuh mereka tengah bersatu lewat ciuman,sehun yakin loey akan mendengar panggilannya.

Ternyata loey memang mendengar panggilan sehun yang tengah merintih kesakitan akan perlakuan kasar chanyeol. Loey yang melihat sehun menangis,meraung marah,mencoba menghentikan chanyeol yang terlihat kesetanan menghajar bibir matenya.

Hentikan chanyeol! Kau menyakiti sehun!

Seketika tubuh chanyeol menegang kaku,lehernya tercekik kuat karena amukan sang wolf. Sehun langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari chanyeol dengan langkah yang gemetaran sembari melihat chanyeol yang kesakitan tengah terduduk di lantai dengan kedua tangan dileher layaknya orang tercekik

"Kau mengkhianatiku loey!" teriak chanyeol marah

Hentikan chan! Sehun menangis! Aku tidak suka melihat tangisannya! Bukan begini caranya chan! Pakai cara lembut!

"Aku tergila gila padanya loey! Aku ingin segera memilikinya!"

Iya aku tau! Aku juga begitu!

Meskipun willis sudah tunduk padaku! Aku tetap ingin sehun juga tunduk padamu! Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini!

"Aku harus bagaimana loey! Tubuhku selalu bereaksi ingin menyentuhnya,jika mencium feromonnya!"

Aku tau! Aku juga merasakannya! Lakukan dengan benar dude! Aku akan membantumu bicara padanya!

Loey melepaskan cekikannya,melakukan pertukaran jiwa hingga loey menguasai tubuh chanyeol sepenuhnya. Begitu menguasai tubuh chanyeol,loey menatap lembut sehun yang tengah gemetaran berusaha berdiri.

Loey menghampiri sehun dan berusaha membantunya untuk berdiri,namun ditolak oleh sehun.

"Aku loey sehun! Tenanglah,aku bukan si brengsek itu!" ucap loey dengan tatapan lembutnya

"Loey? Aku tidak menolakmu! Aku tau kau mateku,takdirku! Tapi aku tidak ingin jika tiba tiba dia mematingku!"ucap sehun lirih

"Maaf jika dia berlaku kasar padamu! Bagaimanapun nafsu kami,chanyeol yang mengendalikan! Dia begitu merindukanmu! Maafkan dia! Aku akan membuatnya bersikap lembut padamu! Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan sehun?" ucap loey sembari mengusap pipi sehun dengan begitu lembut berbeda dengan perlakuan chanyeol padanya

Cih! Jangan sentuh sentuh mateku loey! Jangan mengambil kesempatan

Loey tidak peduli dengan protesan chanyeol padanya,ia tetap fokus pada sehun

"Aku ingin mengajukan sebuah syarat!" jawab sehun mantap karena kondisi tubuhnya telah kembali normal

"Syarat? Baiklah! Tapi chanyeol yang bisa melakukannya! Jadi maklumilah sehun! Bagaimanapun dia alphamu! Sekarang apa kau sudah siap berbicara dengannya? Karena waktuku tidak banyak,kau tau itu!" ucap loey sembari tersenyum lembut

"Aku siap! Asal dia mengendalikan hormon brengseknya itu!" jawab sehun sinis

"Tentu aku jamin! Sampai jumpa lagi mateku,aku mencintaimu!" ucap loey sebelum menukar jiwanya lagi dengan chanyeol

Chanyeol mendengus kasar mendengar perkataan loey pada sehun

"Cih! Enak saja,main ucap cinta cinta pada sehunku!" umpat chanyeol ketika tubuhnya telah kembali,membuat sehun mengerti jika dihadapannya kini adalah park brengsek chanyeol

"Kau sudah kembali! Aku sudah yakin,kau mendengar semuanya! Jadi aku ingin mengajukan sebuah syarat padamu!" ucap sehun dengan penuh siaga

"Sebelum itu kau harus menyetujui syarat dariku tanpa penolakan,baru aku akan menyetujui syaratmu!" tawar chanyeol membuat sehun mengerutkan keningnya tampak berpikir

'sungguh cantik sekali'

batin chanyeol

"Baiklah aku setuju! Asal syarat itu bukan tentang mating!" ucap sehun sembari menatap tajam chanyeol

"Sungguh indah matamu,sayang!" ucap chanyeol ngerdus mode on

Sehun mendengus kasar,emosinya membuncah karena otak chanyeol hanya mesum saja isinya ,sedangkan willis tersipu malu mendengar gombalan alphanya. Sungguh tragis!

"Cepat katakan syaratmu!" ucap sehun kasar

"Baiklah sayang! Tidak sabaran sekali! Syaratku pertama jangan menolak skinship apapun dariku!" ucap chanyeol sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada

Sehun melotot mendengar syarat pertama dari chanyeol,gila! Mesum sekali alphanya ini,tapi sehun tidak berani menolak,daripada dipaksa mating nanti

"Kedua,sekarang kau kekasihku,jadi jangan mendekati alpha lain atau omega! AKU TIDAK SUKA!" ucap chanyeol lagi dengan penuh nada penekanan

"Tidak bisa,pekerjaanku mengharuskan aku bertemu banyak orang!" tolah sehun berkacak pinggang

"Aku tidak melarang kau bertemu banyak orang hanya saja jangan melakukan skinship dengan siapapun kecuali aku!" jelas chanyeol membuat sehun memutar bola matanya malas melihat sifat overprotektif alphanya

"Ketiga???? Kau harus mau kuajak kemanapun' dan aku tidak menerima penolakan apapun dari mulut manismu,sayang! Baiklah sekarang ucapkan syaratmu!" ucap chanyeol lagi

"Jangan pernah mematingku tanpa seijinku! Lakukan pendekatan padaku sampai kau benar benar bisa meyakinkan aku untuk menjadi omegamu! Itu saja,syaratku!" ucap sehun yang dihadiahi senyuman tampan oleh chanyeol

"Tidak masalah! Aku setuju! Baiklah aku akan pulang dulu,karena besok kita akan bertemu lagi di kantormu! Kita mitra kerja sayang,jadi kita akan bertemu setiap hari!" ucap chanyeol sumringah berbanding terbalik dengan sehun yang terlihat lesu mendengar mereka akan akan bertemu setiap hari.

"Haaahh…aku melupakan fakta itu!" ucap sehun lirih

"Baiklah sebelum aku pergi,kemarilah sayang,beri calon suamimu ini,ciuman perpisahan!" ucap chanyeol sembari merentangkan tangannya pada sehun

Sehun tampak ragu,matanya bergerak gerak gelisah

"Kemarilah!" ucap chanyeol tegas diselingi aroma dominan yang membuat sehun mau tidak mau patuh padanya.

Sehun mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah chanyeol,tapi chanyeol yang tidak sabar segera menarik sehun dan langsung melumat bibir pink yang menjadi candunya sekarang. Membuat aura dominasi pada sehun agar tidak melawannya.

Sehun hanya bisa mengerang dan belingsatan dalam pelukan dan tentu saja dalam dominasi ciuman sang alpha yang begitu memabukkan karena disertai feromonnya. Chanyeol terus mendesak sehun dalam ciumannya agar sehun membuka bibirnya. Namun sehun terlihat jelas menolak,hingga membuat chanyeol meremas kasar bokong sexy sehun membuat sehun melenguh dan sukses membuka bibirnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan segera melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut sehun,menginvasi seluruh rongga sehun tanpa terkecuali.

Tangan chanyeol yang nakal meraba raba seluruh tubuh matenya yang sekarang terlihat begitu menggairahkan dengan feromon yang dikeluarkannya. Chanyeol mulai kehilangan kendalinya,bahkan loey yang berteriak mengingatkannya tidak digubris oleh chanyeol.

Sehun yang merasa tangan chanyeol meremas penisnya,terkejut dan langsung reflek menggigit lidah chanyeol yang berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Aaakkkhhhh…brengsek! Aaakkkkhhhhhh…!" teriak kesakitan chanyeol yang langsung melepas ciuman panas mereka

"Kau menyebutku brengsek hah! Jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhku lagi!" ucap sehun marah sembari pergi menuju kamarnya dan menguncinya rapat rapat.

"Sayang… tunggu sehun! Maafkan aku,tunggu sayang~~" teriak chanyeol setengah merengek tanpa sadar ketika mengejar sehun

"Pulanglah! Aku malas melihatmu!" teriak sehun dari dalam kamar

"Ayolah sayang~~maafkan hyung ya? Aku hilang kendali sayang!" rengek chanyeol sembari mengetuk pintu kamar sehun brutal

"Pergi park chanyeol,aku membencimu!" teriak sehun sembari melempar kotak tissue pada pintu kamarnya

"Tapi aku mencintaimu sayang~~" rengek chanyeol mencoba merayu matenya

"Bodo amat! Pergi!" ucap sehun lagi mengusir sang alpha

Chanyeol tertegun menatap pintu kamar sehun,merasa bersalah karena pikiran mesumnya tadi,membuat sang mate yang mulai membuka pintu hatinya menjadi marah lagi.

Pasangan kaisoo menatap chanyeol yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar sehun dengan pandangan kasihan

"Sebentar lagi,aku jamin loey akan menungging pada sehun! Demi memperoleh cinta sehun! Seperti kai dulu!" ucap jongin menatap kyungsoo

Mati saja kau jongin! Jika kau mengingatkanku lagi pada kejadian itu

"Hahahahhaha…kita sama kai! Kita semua budak cinta mate kita! Sebentar lagi chanyeol juga akan merasakannya!" ucap jongin sembari tertawa nista

Kyungsoo hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat kelakuan alphanya yang kadang kadang banyak absurdnya daripada normalnya.

**TBC**


	6. Rogue

Tokoh lain

Wu yifan

.Alpha tingkat satu

. Memiliki jiwa wolf bernama KRIS

. Pengusaha korea-cina

. Kekuatan alphanya fly

. Ambisius dalam segala hal

LU HAN

. Alpha tingkat dua

. Teman yifan

. Merupakan tangan kanan yifan

. Memiliki jiwa wolf bernama XI

. Memiliki lambang alpha telekinetis

ZI TAO

. Alpha tingkat satu

. Merupakan bodyguard yifan

. Teman yifan

. Memiliki jiwa wolf bernama HUANG

. Memiliki lambang alpha controller time

. Musuh bebuyutan jongin

.

WARNING

Rogue adalah sebutan untuk kaum werewolf yang membangkang pada aturan dunia werewolf

Mereka sesuka hati menentukan mate mereka sendiri,mereka menolak mate yang telah ditakdirkan untuk mereka. Hingga banyak omega atau alpha pasangan dari rogue yang menjadi gila karena mate mereka mengkhianatinya

Para rogue awalnya adalah werewolf biasa tapi begitu mereka menjual jiwa wolfnya pada sang penguasa dunia hitam werewolf,maka mereka menjadi sangat kuat diatas kekuatan normal.

Hanya para alpha tingkat satu yang telah melakukan mating dengan mate mereka yang bisa menandingi kekuatan mereka

Rogue dalam mode wolf berwujud sangat mengerikan berbeda dengan para werewolf tapi wujud itu hanya akan muncul ji_ka bulan merah muncul_

Para rogue selalu berusaha melakukan mating dengan pasangan yang di inginkan pada saat bulan merah muncul. Karena pada saat itu,kekuatan mereka akan berada pada puncaknya dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menandinginya,kecuali para alpha tingkat satu yang kekuatannya telah sempurna

Rogue berbaur dengan para werewolf lainnya,tidak ada yang bisa mengetahui indentitas asli mereka kecuali saat bulan merah muncul.

Rogue berburu darah para werewolf lemah untuk kesenangan mereka

Alpha tingkat satu akan memiliki kekuatan yang sempurna jika telah melakukan mating dengan mate mereka

Omega atau alpha tingkat dua tidak akan bisa melawan dominasi alpha mereka…jiwa mereka layaknya terhipnotis jika berhadapan dengan perintah sang alpha

Suspresant obat penekan hormon para omega apalagi jika masa heat

Tulisan tebal hitam suara jiwa wolf

Fan fiction ini sedikit mature content,karena bagaimanapun werewolf memiliki nafsu yang besar karena feromon mate mereka...harap maklum

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana yifan? Kau menyukai penemuan kami?" tanya luhan sembari menghisap rokok di tangannya,dan menghembuskan asapnya kuat kuat sembari tersenyum menatap namja yang tengah duduk sembari menatap sebuah foto di tangannya

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Kim sehun! Aku merindukanmu!" ucap yifan sembari tidak berhenti tersenyum melihat foto orang yang dicintainya

"Cih! Ditanya apa jawabnya apa! Sadarlah yifan matenya sudah menemukannya! Perjuanganmu tidak akan mudah!" sarkas luhan sembari membuang putung rokoknya asal karena kesal

Raut wajah yifan seketika berubah mendengar ucapan luhan,ia melirik sebuah foto di atas meja yang dibawah luhan padanya tadi bersama foto sehun

"Jadi yang kau maksud dia?" tanya kris sembari mengambil foto dimana chanyeol yang akan memating sehun di bandara

"Ya! Seorang alpha tingkat satu dan kuat! Aku bisa merasakannya! Elemennya tidak main main untuk di lawan!" jelas luhan sembari duduk di hadapan yifan

"Apa dia mau melakukan mating? Di bandara? Gila!" pekik yifan

"Iya sainganmu gila! Seperti dirimu!" ucap luhan

"Cari informasi tentangnya sekarang juga luhan!" perintah yifan emosi

"Kau meremehkanku? Aku bekerja tidak setengah setengah yifan kau tau itu!" pekik luhan marah

"Ck! Cepat katakan siapa dia! Jangan memancing emosiku!" ucap yifan sembari menatap tajam pada luhan

Luhan bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan tajam yifan,sungguh bukan tanda baik jika yifan tengah marah begini

"Park chanyeol,alpha tingkat satu,elemen api tertinggi,CEO pcy corp,dan info paling pentingnya dia mate sehun,pujaan hatimu!" ucap luhan dengan nada sinisnya

"Pcy corp?? Berarti aku akan bertemu dengannya besok! Wah wah sebuah kebetulan yang menyenangkan! Aku jadi tidak sabar bertemu sainganku!" ucap yifan sembari mengusap dagunya pelan

"Jangan gegabah yifan! Meski belum mating,elemennya bukan main main!" ucap luhan mengingatkan

"Apa perlu aku mengawalmu besok yifan?" tanya tao menyela pembicaraan kedua sahabatnya

"Tidak perlu! Aku tidak ingin jongin melihatmu! Bisa rusak semua rencanaku nanti!" tolak yifan langsung

"Ck! Padahal aku ingin melihat seperti apa kekuatannya sekarang!" ucap tao tidak suka

"Dia sudah sempurna sekarang! Karena telah melakukan mating!" ucap yifan pada tao yang terlihat emosi

"Aku ingin sekali membalaskan dendam huang padanya yifan! Mata huang menjadi cacat karena kai!" ucap tao emosi bahkan huang tengah meraung mendengar nama kai disebut oleh tao

"Sabar! Semua ada waktunya! Rencana awalku,aku harus mendapatkan sehun dulu,sisanya aku berikan pada kalian nanti! Kalian bisa bersenang senang nanti!" ucap yifan sembari tersenyum penuh arti pada luhan dan tao.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,aku akan ke club sembari mengawasi sehunmu itu!" ucap luhan lebih memilih bersenang senang di club daripada mendengarkan ocehan yifan tentang sehun.

"Aku ikut lu!" ucap tao mengikuti langkah luhan keluar ruangan yifan

Yifan tersenyum melihat foto sehun di tangannya

"Kau semakin cantik sehun! Benarkan kris!" ucap yifan pada sang wolf

Benar! Dia semakin cantik! Pasti willis tumbuh cantik juga

"Hehehehehe...kau pasti tidak sabar kan bertemu willis? Tapi dia sudah menemukan matenya kris!"

Tidak masalah!Aku bahkan siap untuk melawan matenya jika diperlukan

"Bagus! Kau akan menemui willismu besok! Siapkan hatimu!" ucap yifan disertai seringaian sang wolf

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga chan! Kau membuat eomma kaget saja! Tumben pagi pagi sudah bersiap ke kantor?"tanya minseok pada anaknya yang tiba tiba muncul di dapur mengagetkannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan segera memeluk eommanya yang tengah memasak untuk sarapan mereka.

"Aku akan bertemu mateku eomma! Eomma lupa?" ucap chanyeol sembari tersenyum lebar khas jika ia sedang bahagia

"Sehun? Tentu eomma tidak lupa pada calon menantu eomma yang cantik! Tapi apa perlu pagi pagi begini dengan penampilan seperti itu?" tanya minseok sembari melihat chanyeol dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

"Aku harus terlihat tampan eomma!" ucap chanyeol yang mengerti arah pandangan eommanya

"Tapi bukannya rapat ya? Apa itu tidak terlalu santai chan?" tanya minseok sembari memperbaiki letak jaket denim pada tubuh sang anak

"Tentu saja tidak! Dia tidak akan berani memprotesnya eomma!" ucap chanyeol percaya diri

"Hhhmmm... jangan terlalu sering memakai dominan alphamu chan! Kasian sehun,buat dia menyukaimu dulu tapi dengan cara yang benar!" ucap minseok mengingatkan chanyeol

"Akan aku coba eomma,tapi aku tidak janji! Karena dia terlalu menggairahkan!" ucap chanyeol membuat minseok geleng geleng kepala

"Sana temui appamu di meja makan!" ucap minseok sembari meneruskan acara memasaknya.

Chanyeol mencium pipi minseok dan segera pergi ke meja makan dimana di sana ada appanya yang tengah sibuk membaca koran paginya

"Pagi appa!" sapa chanyeol membuat jongdae mengalihkan atensinya pada chanyeol

"Pagi boy!" ucap jongdae sembari tersenyum

"Ada kabar menarik apa hari ini appa!" tanya chanyeol sembari duduk di depan sang appa

"Biasa masalah rogue! Mereka semakin merajalela! Hati hati dengan matemu chan! Jaga dia!" ucap jongdae

"Tentu appa! Aku pasti menjaga mateku! Apa karena bulan merah akan segera muncul appa?" tanya chanyeol serius

"Sepertinya begitu! Pokoknya hati hati saja! Jangan pernah lengah,karena kita tidak tau siapa yang werewolf dan siapa yang rogue di sekitar kita!" ucap jongdae sembari meletakkan korannya dan bersiap memulai sarapan karena minseok telah selesai menata masakannya di meja makan

"Kemana hanbin sayang?" tanya jongdae pada sang omega

"Dia sedang merajuk pada chanyeol! Karena masalah sehun!" ucap minseok ikut bergabung sarapan bersama anak dan suaminya

"Masih ngotot saja!" ucap chanyeol emosi

"Maklumilah chan! Jiwa mudanya masih mengebu gebu! Jadi nafsu yang mengendalikannya!" ucap jongdae bijak

"Iya appa! Aku tau dia dari dulu juga begitu! Selalu meminta mainanku! Tapi sehun bukan mainanku,jadi aku tidak akan memberikannya!" ucap chanyeol emosi

"Makanlah sayang,dan segera temui matemu!" ucap minseok mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Iya eomma!" jawab chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_KIM CORP_

Sehun itu brengsek! Sangat brengsek malah,suka gonta ganti pasangan seks,suka menginjak harga diri pasangan seksnya jika pelayanannya tidak sesuai keinginannya. Meskipun sehun jarang melakukan seks,tapi sehun tetaplah werewolf normal dengan gairah tingginya.

jika gairah itu datang,jangan salahkan sehun jika banyak mate werewolf lainnya yang ingin bercinta dengannya,dan sehun tidak pernah menolak asal mereka yang dengan suka rela menyerahkan diri padanya,asal tidak ada mating

Tapi diatas sifatnya yang brengsek masih ada yang jauh lebih brengsek darinya,siapa lagi jika bukan Park chanyeol. Itulah yang di ingat sehun tentang seorang park yang sialnya adalah matenya sendiri,alphanya. Bukan ketampanannya yang sehun ingat tapi sifat brengseknya yang mendarah daging di ingatan sehun.

"Hai sehun! Bagaimana persiapan rapatnya? Sudah siap semua kan?" tanya jongin selaku CEO,sedangkan sehun menjabat sebagai KOMISARIS di KIM CORP.

"Sudah siap semua,jika kolega kita datang,arahkan saja langsung ke ruang rapat!" perintah sehun tanpa menatap jongin yang berada di hadapannya

"Baiklah! Apa kau sudah siap bertemu dengannya lagi?" tanya jongin hati hati takut jika sehun marah

"Siap tidak siap aku pasti akan bertemu dengannya lagi jongin! Bagaimanapun dia alphaku! Lambat laun aku akan menjadi istrinya! Hanya saja bukan sekarang!" ucap sehun cuek

"Baiklah jika begitu! Aku akan ke ruang rapat!" ucap jongin sembari berpamitan

Setelah kepergian jongin,sehun menghela nafasnya. Membayangkan akan bertemu chanyeol sungguh membuat harinya terasa buruk pagi ini.

TOK … TOK … TOK

Bunyi pintu di ketuk membuyarkan lamunan sehun tentang chanyeol.

"Masuk!" ucap sehun

Ternyata irene,sekretaris sehun yang mengetuk pintu, irene merupakan omega yang sangat cantik. Sehun sempat tertarik jika ia tidak ingat telah bertemu matenya. Jadi sehun harus berpikir ulang jika ingin melakukan hubungan seks dengan irene. Bisa bisa chanyeol membakar tubuh indah irene.

"Tuan,ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan anda! Katanya dia teman anda semasa kecil!" ucap irene sembari meremat jari jarinya yang lentik,menahan hasratnya karena feromon alpha milik sehun yang bisa membuatnya basah seketika.

"Temanku? Siapa namanya?" ucap sehun dengan suara huskynya membuat irene sedikit mendesah karena telah basah

"Wuuhh yifanhh!" jawab irene sedikit mendesah

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya,menatap tajam ke arah irene yang tengah gemetar karena menahan nafsunya.

"Kau basah hanya karena suaraku,omega?" tanya sehun dingin

"Maaf tuan! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhku!" jawab irene gemetar

"Pergilah! Minum suspresantmu! Bisa bisa kau diperkosa para alpha disini!Dan jangan lupa suruh tamuku untuk masuk!" ucap sehun akhirnya sebelum irene menggodanya nanti,bisa bisa sehun hilang kendali. Karena feromon omega itu yang terbaik.

"Permisi tuan!" ucap irene sembari membungkuk dan meninggalkan ruangan sehun.

Sehun memikirkan siapa tamunya,karena tadi irene tidak begitu jelas menyebutkan namanya karena disertai desahan.

Begitu tamunya masuk,sehun seketika berdiri dari kursi kerjanya,karena sehun mengenal sosok itu,seorang tetangga dan teman masa kecilnya sebelum sehun pindah ke kanada.

"Wu yifan? Tanya sehun sedikit ragu ketika menyebutkan nama tamunya

Yifan langsung tersenyum sumringah,melihat sehun yang masih mengenalnya. Hati yifan berbunga bunga termasuk kris yang melompat dan meraung kegirangan mendengar suara pujaan hatinya

"Iya ini aku hunie! Kau masih mengingatku?" ucap yifan sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya berharap sehun memeluknya.

Sehun tentu saja langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan yifan,karena sehun memang merindukan sahabat sekaligus seorang kakak bagi sehun.

"Tentu aku ingat gege…siapa juga yang bisa melupakanmu?" ucap sehun sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. Sehun merindukan kehangatan seorang kakak dari yifan

Kris memekik keras,begitu senang dengan pelukan sehun. Willis pun ikut senang bertemu kris.

"Kenapa gege bisa tau aku disini?" tanya sehun ketika yifan melepaskan pelukannya

"Gege pemilik wu corp hunie! Jadi gege tau tentangmu karena kita bekerja sama sekarang! Gege datang karena akan menghadiri rapat itu!" ucap kris sembari mengikuti sehun untuk duduk di sofa ruang kerja sehun

"Aku tidak menyadari kehadiranmu! Karena aku hampir melupakan aromamu gege!" ucap sehun sembari tersenyum

"Benarkah? Gege saja masih ingat bagaimana aromamu! Gege jadi sedikit kecewa karena hunie melupakan gege!" ucap yifan memasang wajah cemberutnya

"Maafkan aku gege! Karena terlalu lama di kanada,maka aku jadi lupa pada gege!" ucap sehun lirih merasa bersalah

"Eits! Jangan sedih,gege hanya bercanda sayang!" ucap yifan sembari mengelus pipi putih sehun

Tanpa mereka sadari,chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya ketika melihat semua adegan mereka berdua sedari tadi. Chanyeol sengaja menyembunyikan aromanya agar tidak disadari oleh yang lainnya.

"Oh iya,gege akan memperkenalkan sekretaris gege,kemarilah luhan!" perintah yifan pada luhan agar mendekat karena sedaritadi luhan berada di depan pintu menutupi keberadaan chanyeol

Luhan segera mendekat,dan membungkuk hormat pada sehun dan juga yifan dengan sopan.

"Perkenalkan aku luhan,sekretaris tuan yifan!" ucap luhan sopan

"Oh iya…aku Kim sehun! Panggil saja sehun!" jawab sehun sopan

"Sepertinya kau belum memiliki mate sehun! Aromamu masih murni!" ucap yifan sembari menatap sehun

"Ah…masalah itu? Sebenarnya? " ucap sehun sedikit ragu ketika akan membahas chanyeol

"Hai sayang~~aku tadi mencarimu di ruang rapat! Tapi kata jongin kau ada disini! Aku tidak menyangka jika kau kedatangan tamu!" ucap chanyeol tiba tiba dari arah pintu membuat sehun seketika berdiri,tubuhnya menegang.

"Perkenalkan aku mate sehun,park chanyeol!" ucap chanyeol lagi dengan dingin,mengeluarkan aura menantangnya pada yifan dan juga luhan

Luhan menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghajar chanyeol yang telah menantang yifan.

"Dia sahabatku hyung! Namanya yifan,dan dia sekretarisnya,luhan! Ucap sehun mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan memperkenalkan yifan dan luhan

Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkan pada yifan yang menatap penuh minat pada sehun,matenya. Bahkan loey mulai menggeram marah tidak suka matenya di tatap penuh cinta oleh alpha lain. Sedangkan willis meringkuk ketakutan melihat loey marah

Chanyeol tidak menjawab perkataan sehun,bahkan chanyeol tidak menunjukkan gelagat ingin berkenalan dengan yifan ataupun luhan,yang dilakukannya hanya duduk di sofa single di hadapan yifan.

"Kemarilah sehun!" perintah chanyeol sembari menekankan aura dominasinya pada sehun.

Tubuh sehun seketika meremang,mendengar perintah yang memaksanya melangkah menghampiri chanyeol,bahkan tubuhnya seakan akan bukan miliknya ketika sang alpha mengeluarkan aura dominannya.

"Aku mohon jangan willis" mohon sehun pada willis yang membuatnya berjalan menuruti perkataan sang alpha

Maaf sehun! Aku tidak bisa melawan dominasinya

Sehun rasanya ingin menangis ketika chanyeol menarik tangannya dan mendudukkannya di pangkuan sang alpha. Bahkan posisinya begitu intim.

"Cium aku mate" bisik chanyeol sembari menjilat telinga sehun dan melirik tajam yifan yang terlihat menegang di hadapannya

Tanpa perlu diperintah dua kali,sehun langsung mencium bibir tebal milik chanyeol. Membuat seringaian di wajah chanyeol. Cukup lama mereka melakukan penyatuan bibir itu,sampai chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka dengan nafas yang memburu,bahkan jejak saliva merekapun mengalir di dagu sehun dan juga membentuk seutas benang ketika chanyeol melepasnya. Kening mereka bersentuhan,bahkan bibir mereka hanya berjarak 3 cm karena memang chanyeol ingin mencium aroma vanila rose bercampur wood di tubuh sehun.

Menggairahkan mateku chan

Belum selesai sehun mengatur nafasnya,chanyeol kembali mencium bibir sehun yang bengkak akibat ciuman mereka tadi,mencumbu bibir atas dan bawah ,menggigitnya pelan hingga desahan sehun terdengar keluar disela sela gigitannya.

Sehun dengan terpaksa membuka bibirnya ketika chanyeol menggigit bibirnya pelan,chanyeol dengan sukacita melesakkan lidahnya,mengeksplor apa saja yang ada di sana.

Lidahnya dengan lincah menjilat dinding langit milik sehun,selanjutnya ia mengajak lidah sehun untuk berperang dan mengetuknya untuk keluar,chanyeol dengan gemas menyesap lidah tak bertulang milik sehun,hingga saliva mereka kembali bercampur dan mengalir di dagu sehun. Namun chanyeol terlihat belum puas mengerjai sehun dan memanas manasi alpha yang tengah meradang dihadapannya saat ini. Chanyeol ingin memancing emosi yifan agar ia tau seberapa besar kekuatan alpha itu.

Chanyeol segera menjilat kuping sehun sembari matanya tidak lepas menatap tajam ke arah yifan. Yifan berusaha menahan emosinya saat ini. Ia tau chanyeol tengah menantangnya.

Chanyeol terus menjilat telinga sehun secara seduktif,mengulumnya lembut dan mengigitinya dengan lembut sebelum meniupnya secara sensual menimbulkan erangan dari mulut sehun.

"Aahhh…cuuuhhkupp…jangaaannn disanahhhh…ahhhh akuu…aku takk aakkhh kuatthh…" desah sehun frustasi karena telinga adalah titik sensitifnya. Jangan tanya chanyeol tau darimana letak kelemahan sehun,karena willis dengan sukarela memberitaunya.

Sehun masih terus memiringkan wajahnya karena chanyeol masih betah bermain di sekitar telinga dan leher jenjangnya,penuh dengan rangsangan sensual yang benar benar membuat sehun terlena dengan permainan chanyeol. Menunjukkan betapa besarnya dominasi chanyeol terhadap sehun

Luhan yang melihat yifan emosi karena mendengar desahan sehun,menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mempengaruhi pikiran sehun. Agar menghentikan kegiatan mesum mereka. Tapi bukannya berhasil,tubuh luhan seketika kepanasan karena kekuatan chanyeol menyerangnya.

"Aaakkkkk…panaassssss…yiffaaann bantu akuu! Aaaakkkkkhhhh …panaass!" teriak luhan kesakitan yang teramat di dalam tubuhnya seakan akan seluruh organnya terbakar bahkan xi,sang wolf ikut meronta ronta kepanasan

Yifan terkejut melihat luhan yang meronta ronta kesakitan di lantai,tapi teriakan luhan mampu mengembalikan menyadarkan sehun.

"Alpha~~ hilangkan kekuatanmu! Dia tidak bersalah!" ucap sehun lirih sembari mencengkram jaket denim chanyeol. Tubuh sehun lemas di pangkuan chanyeol akibat perbuatan chanyeol padanya.

"Tidak! Karena dia berani memakai kekuatannya padamu!" ucap chanyeol begitu tegas dan mengintimidasi

"Apa maksudmu??" ucap yifan

"Jangan berpura pura yifan! Kau pasti bisa merasakannya! Karena kau alpha tingkat satu sepertiku!" sarkas chanyeol penuh nada yang begitu menantang

"Alpha~~" rengek sehun dalam pangkuan chanyeol membuat chanyeol seketika menyurutkan emosinya

"Aaakkkkhhh yifaannn…tolong aku…paaannnassss!!!!" teriak luhan semakin meronta ronta bahkan luhan hampir menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya

"Kau terlalu gegabah jika mencari musuh tuan luhan!" ucap chanyeol tanpa ada niat menyembukan luhan

Yifan menatap penuh emosi pada chanyeol,tapi yifan tidak bisa melawan chanyeol sekarang karena ada sehun. Bisa bisa semua rencananya gagal. Yifan segera menggendong luhan yang tengah bertelanjang dada. Melangkah menuju jendela kantor sehun yang terbuka lebar

"Aku tidak bisa mengikuti rapatnya sekarang sehun! Jadi kirimkan saja hasilnya padaku nanti! Sampai nanti sehun karena aku akan mengobati luhan dahulu!" ucap yifan sembari merentangkan sayap yang mirip naga di punggungnya dan langsung terbang melalui jendela kantor sehun.

"Ck!menyembuhkan katanya? Apiku sulit ditaklukan jika tidak dengan bercinta! Jadi aku bisa pastikan dia akan menyetubuhi luhan! Hahahahhahaha…!" ucap chanyeol begitu kejam

"Alpha~~" rengek sehun karena tubuhnya masih lemas dalam pelukan chanyeol.

"Aku benar benar tau kelemahanmu sayang! Jadi jangan pernah membuatku cemburu lagi!" ucap chanyeol sembari menggendong tubuh sehun keluar ruangan hendak membawanya pulang kerumahnya

Jongin menatap heran pada sehun yang berada di gendongan chanyeol ketika mereka bertemu di lorong kantor.

"Jongin pimpin rapatnya! Sehun tiba tiba sakit!" perintah chanyeol ketika melihat jongin dan segera melesat pergi meninggalkan jongin yang masih terheran heran

"Cih! Sakit katanya! Tentu saja sehun sakit karena perbuatannya!" gerutu jongin sembari menuju ruang rapat.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	7. Retaliation

.

.

.

.

.

Mansion wu

Yifan meletakkan tubuh luhan di ranjang miliknya,luhan masih menggeram menahan gejolak nafsunya. Berusaha mengembalikan akal sehatnya yang di ambang batas,meskipun berkali kali harus kalah oleh birahinya yang semakin membumbung tinggi. Panas tubuhnya semakin terasa berkali kali lipat ketika dirinya menolak untuk menyentuh kris yang sedari tadi mengawasinya di samping ranjang.

Yifan ikut menggeram kesal ketika mulai mencium feromon milik luhan,jiwa alphanya memberontak,menatap nyalang pada tubuh setengah telanjang di hadapannya. Bahkan luhan nampak mulai membuka resleting celana kainnya,seakan akan menggoda jiwa alpha milik yifan.

"Ggrrrrrr~~"

yifan mulai menggeram ketika melihat luhan yang kini tengah memainkan penisnya di hadapan yifan dengan begitu erotis. Mata yifan berkilat emas,nafsu mulai menguasainya. Feromon luhan begitu menggiurkan,menggoda jiwa alpha miliknya.

Aku menginginkannya yifan,dia terlalu mengoda

"Aku hanya ingin sehun,kris!" bentak yifan marah karena kris menginginkan luhan

Aku tau! Tapi dia butuh bantuan kita,api itu sulit dinetralkan jika tidak dengan bercinta

Kau tau itu yifan! Api itu milik phoniex,perlambang gelora jiwa,dan nafsu termasuk di dalamnya

"Tapi kenapa tidak berpengaruh juga padaku ketika dia menyerang luhan?"

Kau pemilik kekuatan hampir serupa,namun dengan jiwa yang berbeda

Milikku api naga emas,perlambang kekuatan.

Apiku merupakan tameng bagimu,dan tanpa kau sadari apiku menjadi tamengmu dari kekuatan api loey tadi.

Meskipun aku tidak yakin,apiku akan kuat melawannya,jika dia telah sempurna nantinya

"Aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus bercinta dengannya? Tidak adakah cara lain kris?"

Tidak ada! Hanya itu satu satunya cara

"Ggggrrrrrr~~BRENGSEK!!! SIALAN KAU PARK CHANYEOL! AKU AKAN MEMBALASMU!!"

Yifan menatap nyalang pada luhan yang tengah mendesah tidak karuan karena gerakan tangannya pada tubuhnya sendiri,luhan mencoba mencari kepuasaannya sendiri. Yifan mulai mendekat dengan nafas beratnya,sarat akan nafsu karena feromon yang dikeluarkan luhan.

Luhan yang menyadari yifan mendekatinya,menghentikan gerakan pada tubuhnya dan menatap yifan dengan wajah sayu yang menggoda

"Panas yifan~~akuhh membutuhkanmuhh!" panggil luhan dengan desahan erotisnya

"Shiittt!!!!"

Umpat yifan dan langsung menerjang tubuh luhan

Jemarinya langsung menelususp kedalam celana luhan yang masih setengah terbuka langsung menyentuh pusat kenikmatan milik luhan. Sentuhan itu sekaligus membakar dan menyejukkan dan luhan langsung mengangkat tubuhnya penuh gairah.

Yifan menundukkan kepalanya,menyesap leher dan pundak luhan sembari melepas kemeja miliknya sendiri,menikmati betapa luhan menyerah pada gairahnya.

"Gggrrrrr~~kau terlihat seperti jalang, luhan"

Yifan menangkup dada luhan dengan telapaknya,merasakan dan menikmati kelembutan itu,lalu bibir panasnya turun dan menangkup pucuknya,melumatnya penuh gairah. Membuat luhan hampir menjerit karena siksaan kenikmatan yang membaur menjadi satu.

Yifan menurunkan celana luhan,dan mulai menyentuhnya dimana mana,menambah gelenyar panas yang membakarnya,jemari yifan menyentuh batang penisnya dan luhan merasakan dorongan yang amat sangat untuk memohon agar yifan mau memasukinya. Sungguh luhan benar benar merasa terbakar sekarang.

Yifan terlihat begitu siap,penisnya sudah keras dan panas dibawah sana. Luhan mendesak desakkan tubuhnya frustasi,memohon tanpa kata. Hanya desahan yang terus keluar dari mulut luhan,membuat Kris meraung diatas tubuh Xi.

"Tenang kris" perintah yifan pada wolfnya yang mulai tak sabaran

Lakukan dengam cepat yifan

"Cih! Dasar tidak sabaran sekali!" ucap yifan menghina wolfnya

Yifan mulai terengah engah,menahan pinggul luhan yang bergairah di bawahnya.

"Aku akan memuaskanmu sebentar lagi!"

Yifan menyentuhkan dirinya,dan langsung menggertakkan giginya hingga mengeluarkan geraman khas binatang buas,melawan dorongan kuat untuk memasuki luhan dengan kasar.

Luhan sudah sangat siap menerimanya,tapi yifan tidak akan bermain kasar. Karena bagaimanapun ia hanya ingin membantu luhan terbebas dari gairah sialannya ini.

Ketika kehangatan penis yifan merasukinya,tenggelam dalam tubuhnya yang panas dan basah. Luhan menggeram dan mencakar punggung yifan dengan beringas karena rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Yifan terus bergerak mencari titik kenikmatan luhan hingga akhirnya luhan memekik keras,ketika yifan berhasil menumbuk kuat prostatnya. Luhan melengkungkan tubuhnya kuat,merasakan kenikmatan yang baru ia rasakan.

Rasanya luar biasa tepatnya! Mereka terus saja bergerak dalam alunan gairah yang kuat,berusaha mencari kepuasan masing masing dalam setiap gerakan mereka. Yifan menyerap hawa panas dari tubuh luhan, sampai akhirnya tubuh luhan terasa melayang mencapai puncak kenikmatannya di dorong oleh rasa klimaks yang begitu dalam. Ketika mendengar erangan luhan,yifan mengikutinya, menyerah dalam orgasme bersamanya.

Setelah kegiatan panas mereka,luhan langsung pingsan kelelahan dan akibat api chanyeol yang hampir menguras tenaganya. sedangkan yifan memilih duduk di sofa kamarnya sembari menyulut rokoknya dan menghisapnya kuat kuat,menahan emosi yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

Satu nama yang membuatnya pertama kali merasakan emosi yang memuncak,hingga tak sabar ingin menghancurkan sang pemilik nama sampai tak bersisa

PARK CHANYEOL

Yifan mendesis merasakan kehadiran tao di kamarnya.

"Kau melihat kegiatan kami?" tanya yifan kaku dan dingin

"Tidak! Aku tau tapi aku tidak berminat melihatnya!" sangkal tao karena memang dirinya sedari tadi hanya ada di luar mansion

"Aku harus membalas perbuatan keparat itu,tao!" ucap yifan penuh emosi

"Kita atur strategi!" ucap tao membuat yifan menatapnya tertarik seketika

"Aku yakin kau sudah memiliki rencana itu! Katakan tao!" perintah yifan sembari membuang rokoknya dan menginjaknya asal

"Kita balas lewat orang yang dicintainya! Tapi ini akan melukaimu juga,kurasa!" ucap tao ragu ragu

"Maksudmu lewat sehun??" tanya yifan sedikit membentak

"Ya! Aku yakin itu akan membuatnya sangat terluka!"jawab tao yakin

"Dengan cara apa? Asal jangan menyakitinya!" ucap yifan lagi menatap tao dengan serius

"Aku punya obat yang bisa membuat aroma omega yang sedang heat akan membius seorang alpha kuat sekaligus,kita pancing sehun agar bercinta dengan sang omega dan mematingnya! Bukankah rasanya sangat sakit jika mate kita mating dengan werewolf lain?? Menurutku itu setimpal dengan yang kau rasakan?" tawar tao ketika menyampaikan ide gilanya

Yifan tampak berfikir,sebenarnya yifan benci rencana ini,karena bagaimanapun ia tidak suka sehun menyentuh omega atau alpha lain selain dirinya. Tapi jika itu bisa membuat ia melihat chanyeol terluka, kenapa tidak???

"Baiklah! Sekarang juga jalankan rencanamu,semakin cepat semakin baik" perintah yifan sembari menyeringai dan tao segera pergi untuk mempersiapkan segalanya

Kau terlalu kejam pada sehunku,yifan!

"Kau sama saja kris! Kau bahkan menyuruhku bercinta dengan luhan!"

Ya daripada kau kehilangan luhan,orang kepercayaanmu!

"Diamlah kris!" geram yifan dan meninggalkan tubuh polos luhan begitu saja di ranjang besarnya.

Kenapa pergi yifan??

"Aku tidak mau dibunuh oleh luhan ketika dia bangun nanti" ucap yifan kesal

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Mansion kim_

Sehun terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa sangat berat,ciri khas orang mabuk,tapi seingatnya kemarin dia tidak minum.

Sehun mencoba mengingat ingat lagi,dan kenapa ia sekarang berada di kamarnya sendiri???

Bukankah seharusnya ia berada di kantor dan mengadakan rapat penting???

"Aakkkhhhhh~~"

Kepala sehun terasa pusing kembali,ketika mengingat semua kejadian kemarin di kantornya,dan sehun mengerti kenapa kepalanya sekarang terasa pusing sekali.

"Efek dominan alpha chanyeol" batin sehun sembari memijat keningnya berharap pusingnya berkurang.

"Hai sehunie~~"

Sehun terlonjak kaget di ranjangnya,ketika kyungsoo muncul tiba tiba di dalam kamarnya.

"Aishh!!! Kau mengagetkanku saja! Jika begini aku benci kekuatan kalian! Selalu muncul dan hilang seenaknya saja!"Gerutu sehun

"Maaf hunie sayang! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau sudah baikan?" rentetan pertanyaan kyungsoo membuat sehun terkekeh geli

"Aku baik baik saja,hanya sedikit pusing saja!" jawab sehun sembari bersandar di headbed

"Syukurlah" ucap kyungsoo sembari berjalan menghampiri ranjang dan duduk di sebelah sehun

"Apa jongin yang membawaku kemari,aku tidak ingat!" tanya sehun penasaran

"Bukan! Tapi matemu! Dan kau lemah karena efek dominan alphanya yang mempengarui tubuhmu! Jongin yang mengabariku bahwa kau sakit,makanya dari kemarin aku menemanimu!" jelas kyungsoo panjang lebar

"Sepertinya si park itu terlalu banyak memakai kekuatannya sampai berpengaruh padaku!" ucap sehun kesal

"Soalnya dia alpha yang belum sempurna,jadi kekuatannya sedikit tak terkontrol! Jongin juga seperti itu dulu,waktu akan berteleport ke rumahku,malah nyasar ke toilet wanita! Ya udah deh,wajahnya lebam penuh cakaran dan pukulan,bahkan rambutnya banyak yang rontok karena tarikan kuat para wanita!" ucap kyungsoo sembari tertawa nista ketika mengingat jongin datang ke rumahnya dalam keadaan mengerikan

"Hahahhahahaha...benarkah? Kenapa kekonyolannya tidak pernah hilang?" ucap sehun sembari ikut tertawa nista

Ting

Bunyi pesan ponsel sehun,mengalihkan keduanya. Sehun segera meraih ponselnya di nakas,dan melihat isi pesannya.

Hai sehunie...aku yifan hyung,maaf aku meminta nomormu dari sekretarismu! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sehun,tapi itupun jika kau bersedia

Sehun tersenyum membaca isi pesannya,seketika ia ingat kejadian kemarin di kantornya. Sehun merasa bersalah pada yifan,setidaknya sehun harus meminta maaf pada yifan mewakili chanyeol

Tentu hyung,dimana kita bisa bertemu??

Ting

Ponselnya berbunyi lagi,balasan dari yifan tentunya

Bagaimana jika hotel xxx kamar no. 6194?? Aku ada rapat di hotel itu nanti siang,jika kamu tidak keberatan untuk datang,hyung akan senang sekali

Sehun segera membalas isi pesan yifan

Tentu,sampai bertemu nanti hyung

Kyungsoo menatap heran sehun,yang tersenyum ceria ketika membalas pesan di ponselnya

"Siapa hunie!?"

"Ahhh! Teman semasa kecilku dulu hyung,namanya wu yifan! Kemarin aku bertemu lagi dengannya dan nanti ia memintaku untuk menemuinya,aku juga ingin meminta maaf padanya karena kejadian kemarin!" jelas sehun sembari tersenyum manis menambah kesan cantik di wajahnya

"Hati hati hunie,kau sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya! Hyung hanya khawatir saja!" ucap kyungsoo penuh kekhawatiran

"Tentu hyung! Willis cukup peka jika ada hal yang tidak beres!" ucap sehun pertama kalinya membanggakan wolfnya

Jangan bawa bawa aku sehun!

"Hahahahaha...willis marah padaku karena menyebut namanya hyung!" tawa sehun membahana

"Kalian akan bertemu dimana??" tanya kyungsoo cemas,firasatnya tidak enak sama sekali

"Hotel xxx kamar no,6194,nanti siang!" ucap sehun jujur sembari mulai bangkit dari ranjang empuknya menuju kamar mandi,ia harus bersiap siap untuk pergi menemui yifan

"Kenapa harus di hotel?"tanya kyungsoo sedikit berteriak

"Dia ada rapat di sana,jadi sekalian katanya!" teriak sehun juga,karena ia berada di kamar mandi

"Firasatku tidak enak sama sekali" gumam kyungsoo

Kau harus memberitau jongin,kyungsoo!

"Tentu,nanti akan aku beritaukan pada jongin!" ucap kyungsoo sembari berjalan ke dapur dan bersiap membuatkan sarapan untuk sehun karena dia memang berniat merawat sehun tadi dan tentunya atas perintah jongin.

Sehun yang telah selesai mandi,terlihat begitu tampan sekaligus cantik dalam satu waktu,bahkan kyungsoo yang kini tengah berstatus omega selalu terpesona kepada keindahan rupa sehun.

"Kau yakin akan menemuinya??" tanya kyungsoo penuh kekhawatiran,kyungsoo yakin pada firasatnya yang selalu benar

"Tentu,kau lihat hyung,aku sudah terlihat begitu rapi!" ucap sehun sembari tersenyum ceria

"Hati hati hunie,hyung hanya khawatir padamu!" ucap kyungsoo lirih

"Aku mengerti hyung,yifan hyung tidak seperti dugaanmu,tapi aku senang hyung mengkhawatirkanku!"

"Kau sudah aku anggap seperti adikku sendiri hunie!"

"Terima kasih hyung,aku senang jongin mendapat mate sepertimu! Baiklah,aku berangkat dulu hyung! Jangan membersihkan rumahku,biar maid nanti yang membersihkannya,hyung harus cukup istirahat karena lelah menjagaku dari kemarin!!" ucap sehun sembari mencium pipi kyungsoo dan melangkah pergi keluar mansionnya.

DEG

"Tao???!!"

Kaki kyungsoo gemetaran karena melihat sekelebat penglihatan masa depan,dia melihat seseorang yang dulu menjadi musuh alphanya,dan kenapa dia sekarang muncul lagi???

Kyungsoo benar benar merasakan sesuatu yang janggal,ia harus segera pergi menemui jongin,entah kenapa kyungsoo merasa harus mencegah sehun menemui yifan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat berteleportasi ke rumahnya,menemui jongin yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya di kamar pribadi mereka

"Alpha~~kau harus mencegah sehun segera!" ucap kyungsoo dengan nafas yang masih memburu

"Hei...ada apa denganmu? Kenapa dengan sehun? Kau baru saja ke tempatnya kan?" ucap jongin sembari memeluk kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat cemas

"Aku...aku...mendapat penglihatan lagi,aku melihat dia jonginie~~aku takut!"ucap kyungsoo gemetaran

"Siapa yang kau maksud sayang?? Tenangkan dirimu dulu!" ucap jongin berusaha menenangkan omeganya

"Kau tau kan,firasatku selalu benar?? Kini aku merasakannya pada sehun,dan yang kulihat adalah tao!!" ucap kyungsoo dengan wajah yang menunjukkan rasa takutnya

"Aku tau firasatmu tidak pernah meleset! Tapi aku sudah sempurna sayang,tao tidak akan berani lagi melukaimu! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menyentuhmu!" ucap jongin berapi api

"Bukan aku alpha! Tapi sehun,firasatku tao ada hubungannya dengan yifan! Sehun sekarang sedang menemui yifan!" jelas kyungsoo semakin khawatir

Jongin terkejut,jika tao memang berhubungan dengan yifan,maka tujuan mereka adalah chanyeol dan sehun hanyalah alat untuk melukai chanyeol,sama sepertinya dulu. Tao menjadikan kyungsoo sebagai alat untuk melukainya.

"Kita segera ketempat chanyeol!" ucap jongin seketika ketika menyadari apa yang akan terjadi jika memang ini berhubungan dengan tao.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya riang menuju lift di lobi hotel,menekan nomer untuk menuju lantai 6,dan tak lama pintu lift terbuka.

Sehun mencari nomer yang disebutkan yifan,begitu ketemu matanya langsung berbinar senang. Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar bernomor 6194 dengan pelan.

CEKLEK

"Selamat siang! Apa anda tamu tuan yifan?" tanya seseorang yang tidak sehun ketahui ketika pintu kamar hotel terbuka

"Ah iya! Aku sudah membuat janji dengannya!" jawab sehun mencoba bersikap tenang ketika merasakan aura mencekam pada pria dihadapannya ini

"Masuklah, tuan yifan sedang keluar sebentar mengantar tamunya tadi,dia menyuruhku untuk melayani anda dengan baik! Perkenalkan aku tao,pelayan setia tuan yifan!"ucap tao sopan namun entah kenapa sehun merasa willis terlihat gelisah

Sehun ragu untuk masuk,tapi bagaimanapun sehun sudah berjanji pada yifan untuk menunggunya di kamar

"Jangan takut tuan,maaf jika aku membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman!" ucap tao ketika melihat keraguan di wajah sehun

"Ah maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu!" ucap sehun merasa tidak enak hati,dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar hotel.

"Tunggullah di sini tuan,sebentar lagi tuan yifan datang!" ucap tao sembari memberi segelas wine pada sehun

Sehun hanya mengangguk menjawab ucapan tao. Sehun hanya menatap resah gelas wine di depannya tanpa ia ketahui,tao telah membawa masuk seorang omega dan menyuntikkan obat yang akan membuat semuanya berjalan sesuai rencananya.

Tak berapa lama,sehun merasa ada yang salah di dalam tubuhnya. Sehun merasa tubuhnya mulai hilang kendali

"Apa aku mabuk? Tidak mungkin!! Aku tidak mungkin mabuk hanya dengan segelas wine! Tapi kenapa tubuhku terasa liar,bahkan willis bergerak liar sedari tadi!" batin sehun

Pergi sehun! Sebelum aku hilang kendali! Ada aroma omega yang terasa aneh mengusik kealphaanku

"Apa maksudmu willis? Apa di sini ada

Omega heat? Mana mungkin!"

Aku juga tidak tau! Tapi aku yakin mencium feromon seorang omega yang tengah heat! Pergi sekarang sehun,sebelum kita menyesali ini

"Baiklah willis!" ucap sehun dan berusaha segera berdiri,namun aroma itu kembali datang dan mulai mempengarui jiwa alpha sehun.

"Ggggrrrrrrhhhhh~~"

Geram sehun dengan mata berkilat merah menyala,namun sehun masih berusaha untuk sadar. Sehun terus berusaha melangkah menuju pintu dengan wajahnya yang penuh pelu.

"SHITT!!"

Aroma itu datang lagi,lebih kuat menusuk hidung sehun,melumpuhkan seluruh indra sehun seketika,hanya menyisakan nafsu belaka,karena willis telah berubah liar sepenuhnya.

Sehun berubah liar,menggeram keras seakan akan menandai wilayahnya khas jika seekor serigala akan melakukan mating pada matenya.

Akal sehun benar benar sudah hilang,berubah menjadi insting serigalanya saja,wajah sehun terlihat menakutkan dengan taring yang keluar memanjang disertai mata yang menyala merah,semerah darah. Lambang elemen angin yang berada di leher sehun bersinar terang.

"Gggrrrrhhhhhh~~hhhhhhrrrrrrr"

Geraman sehun semakin berat sarat akan nafsu,disertai hembusan angin kuat yang menyelubungi tubuhnya,siap mencabik siapapun yang menghalangi langkahnya menuju sang omega

Kris dan tao yang melihat perubahan sehun dari monitor CCTV,tao terlihat begitu senang rencananya berhasil,berbanding terbalik dengan kris yang menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya melihat sehun yang tengah berubah menjadi liar.

Sehun berjalan semakin cepat menuju ranjang kamar hotel yifan,terlihat disana seorang omega tengah menggeliat dengan feromon kuatnya. Membuat sehun menyeringai layaknya serigala yang menemukan mangsanya.

Sehun tanpa berfikir ulang langsung melompat hendak menerkam sang omega,namun yang terjadi diluar dugaan sehun. Karena yang berada dalam terkamannya saat ini adalah park chanyeol yang dibantu oleh jongin dengan teleportnya.

Kris dan tao terkejut,tidak menyangka jika rencananya gagal dengan kedatangan para tamu tak diundang.

"Kita pergi tao,kita gagal kali ini!" perintah kris diikuti oleh tao

"Kau benar,tapi setidaknya mereka akan kesusahan menjinakkan sehun dalam mode liar dan juga feromon omega itu!" ucap tao senang sembari mengikuti langkah kris

Sementara itu, Chanyeol berusaha menahan tubuh sehun yang memberontak kuat,bahkan aura dominan chanyeol tidak berfungsi untuk melumpuhkan sehun

"SEHUN!!! SADARLAH!!AKU MOHON!!" teriak chanyeol berharap sehun kembali sadar

Sehun tidak merespon,tapi angin di sekeliling tubuh sehun hampir mengoyak seluruh pakaian chanyeol dan jongin.

"Sial! Ini tidak akan berhasil chan! Feromon sialan itu melemahkan kekuatanku" ucap jongin frustasi

"Lakukan sesuatu jongin,sebelum tubuh kita tercabik cabik! Kekuatanku juga melemah karena feromon omega heat itu!" ucap chanyeol putus asa hampir tidak kuat menahan tubuh sehun lagi,bahkan apinya tak dapat menembus tameng angin yang menyelimuti tubuh sehun

"Aku yang akan membawa omega itu jongin,lakukan tugas kalian!" ucap kyungsoo yang tiba tiba muncul menyusul mereka

Jongin mengangguk,dan memberi isyarat pada chanyeol untuk bersiap siap melawan sehun jika kyungsoo berhasil membawa omega itu pergi

Kyungsoo menghampiri sang omega,dan memeluknya rapat sebelum hilang tak berbekas dari pandangan ketiga namja di dalam kamar hotel

Sehun yang melihat mangsanya hilang,semakin meraung keras,angin bertiup begitu keras hingga membuat chanyeol dan jongin terpelanting keras menabrak tembok

"Ggggrrrrrhhhhh~~gggggrrrrrr"

Sehun menatap nyalang pada chanyeol dan jongin,nalurinya mengatakan jika dirinya terancam dengan kehadiran dua alpha di hadapannya

Chanyeol dan jongin segera berdiri,bersiap siap atas serangan berikutnya,tak mempedulikan penampilan mereka yang tengah compang camping tersayat angin milik sehun. Jika salah mengambil langkah,bisa bisa kepala mereka yang terpenggal

Chan! Hanya ada satu cara,dekati sehun dan gigit nadi di lehernya,agar aku bisa menyerang willis!

"Tapi aku janji tidak akan mematingnya tanpa persetujuan sehun loey"

Bukan mating chan,gigit nadinya! Itu akan membuat kekuatan willis sedikit melemah,dan aku bisa melumpuhkannya

"Aku mengerti! Baiklah sepertinya aku punya cara dan semoga ini berhasil"

Cepat chan,sebelum willis benar benar bertambah kuat

"Jongin,bawa aku ke dekat sehun,dan tahanlah tubuhnya dari belakang sekuat mungkin!" perintah chanyeol yang langsung di setujui jongin

Dengan cepat jongin membawa tubuh chanyeol ke hadapan sehun,dan jongin langsung pindah ke belakang tubuh sehun,tapi keduanya harus mengorbankan tubuh mereka tersayat sayat oleh angin sehun.

"Cepat jongin!" teriak chanyeol segera karena jika lebih lama lagi,chanyeol yakin tubuh mereka akan hancur

Jongin segera menahan kedua lengan sehun kebelakang tubuhnya,berusaha menahan sekuat tenaga karena ia juga harus menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

"Cepat chan! Aku tidak kuat lagi!" teriak jongin kesakitan

Chanyeol segera melesat,menahan kepala sehun yang berontak sedaritadi,dan tanpa aba aba,chanyeol menancapkan taringnya tepat di nadi leher sehun,hingga darah sehun keluar dengan cepat.

"Aku berharap banyak padamu loey!"

Serahkan sisanya padaku

Loey langsung menerjang tubuh willis yang sedikit melemah,menggigit brutal leher willis hingga terkoyak. Willis berontak tapi tubuhnya telah dikunci oleh loey dengan kuat. Hingga willis tergeletak pingsan. Loey segera menjilati luka menganga di leher willis hingga luka tersebut menutup dan kembali seperti sedia kala.

Hal serupa terjadi pada sehun,tubuhnya langsung lemas di pelukan chanyeol dengan darah mengucur di leher yang terkoyak. Chanyeol segera menjilati luka menganga di leher sehun,dan seketika lukanya tertutup,hilang tanpa bekas. Hal yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh sang alpha pada omeganya

Luka di tubuh jongin dan chanyeol sedikit demi sedikit sembuh dengan sendirinya,jongin menatap ke seluruh ruangan kamar hotel yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk karena angin milik sehun.

"Aku akan membalas semua ini jongin! Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka lolos begitu saja karena telah membuatku melukai mateku!" ucap chanyeol penuh emosi dan dendam

"Aku ikut! Karena ada orang yang ingin aku jumpai dan kuhancurkan!" ucap jongin dengan mata kuningnya yang menyala terang sarat akan emosi

"Tapi kita butuh bantuan chan! Mereka terlalu kuat,kekuatan waktu milik tao tidak bisa diremehkan!" ucap jongin lagi sembari mencari baju di lemari kamar milik yifan

"Aku akan mengajak hanbin! Kekuatannya sangat berguna!" ucap chanyeol sembari menggendong tubuh sehun

"Bagus! Aku setuju! Tapi,sebelumnya pakai ini,tidak mungkin kau keluar dengan pakaian yang hampir menunjukkan seluruh tubuhmu itu!" ucap jongin sembari melempar setelan piyama hotel kepada chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang baru sadar kondisi pakaiannya,hanya bisa mengumpat

"Ggggrrrrrhhhh…Aku akan benar benar membunuh mereka!"geram chanyeol

"Saatnya akan tiba chan,aku pulang dulu,nanti aku akan menemuimu lagi! Jaga sehun!" ucap jongin sebelum benar benar menghilang

Kita hancurkan mereka chan,mereka telah menantangku! Loey sang pengendali api

"Mari kita bersenang senang loey!" ucap chanyeol sembari menyeringai menunjukkan dua taring tajam disertai warna biru shapire dimatanya

.

.TBC


	8. Ma Ting

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun bingung mendapati dirinya berada di tempat asing ketika terbangun, matanya menatap ke segala arah,tapi yang ia dapati hanyalah sebuah jalan yang diselimuti kabut tebal.

Matanya memicing tajam,berusaha membuka indra penglihatan serigalanya untuk melihat apa yang ada di depannya,namun gagal. Indranya seakan tidak berfungsi di tempat ini.

"Aku dimana??" gumamnya

Sehun terus berjalan tanpa arah,entah kenapa ia hanya merasa harus berjalan kedepan tanpa tau apa yang menunggunya di depan sana.

Sehun…

Terdengar suara yang memanggilnya dengan lembut,membuat dirinya waspada penuh. Sehun mempercepat langkahnya,entah kenapa rasanya sehun sangat ketakutan berada di tempat asing ini.

Sehun…

Lagi,suara itu lagi lagi memanggilnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Sehun memutuskan berhenti melangkah,percuma kabur karena ia juga tidak tau tengah berada dimana.

"Kau siapa??" tanya sehun lantang dengan penuh kewaspadaan

Berjalanlah sehun…kau akan segera bertemu denganku

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar,antara gugup dan rasa penasaran yang menyergap dirinya,sehun menyakinkan dirinya untuk kembali melangkah.

Tak berapa lama,kabut di sekelilingnya mulai memudar,dan dengan perlahan menampakkan pemandangan yang sungguh indah,yang tidak mungkin ia temukan di dunia manapun.

Begitu indah,hingga menghipnotis sehun untuk terus mengagumi tempat yang baru pertama kali ia jumpai. Sehun sering berkeliling dunia,namun sehun yakin ini pertama kalinya ia melihat pemandangan layaknya tiada duanya di dunia ini.

Sehun…

Sehun langsung terjaga dari keterpesonaannya begitu mendengar suara itu lagi. Sehun segera mencari asal suara yang memanggilnya.

Namun langkahnya seketika terhenti ketika melihat seekor serigala yang tingginya melebihi tubuhnya,berjalan dengan begitu gagahnya mendekat kearahnya

Sehun terpana melihat betapa indahnya bulu sang serigala,dengan warna putih bercampur abu abu di lehernya dan jangan lupakan mata yang begitu memikat berwarna biru shapirenya yang begitu indah. Sehun sadar serigala itu bukan willis.

Sehun…

Ucap serigala sembari menjilati pipi sehun dengan lidah besarnya. Bukannya takut,sehun malah mengulurkan tangannya mengelus lembut rahang kokoh sang serigala.

Sehun seketika mencium aroma yang begitu ia kenal,aroma alphanya.

"Loey…"

panggil sehun sembari menutup matanya,meresapi aroma sang alpha yang begitu memabukkan.

Benar! Ini aku sehun…alphamu!

"Aku ada dimana? Kenapa kau menemuiku?"

Aku membawamu kedunia wolf

Kau tak sadarkan diri selama dua hari mate,hingga jiwaku menemuimu karena rasa kekhawatiran chanyeol yang mengantarku menemuimu

Loey mengendus leher sehun yang terdapat lambang elemen angin di sana,menjilatnya berulang ulang,membuat darah sehun mendesir

"Loey~~"

Tanpa sadar sehun merengek karena jilatan sensual loey di lehernya,sehun mengeluarkan aroma khasnya,aroma wood bercampur citrus yang begitu menggoda indra penciuman loey

Aku menginginkanmu sehun,tak bisakah kau mengijinkan chanyeol mematingmu??

Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya menatap alphanya yang terlihat begitu gagah dan mempesona

Dia mencintaimu sehun,dia mencoba menahan hasratnya selama ini,tak bisakah kau memberikan kelonggaran untukku dan untuk chanyeol???

"Aku tau loey,hanya saja hatiku terasa berat ketika memikirkan status alphaku yang akan berubah!"

Ucap sehun lirih sembari memeluk erat leher loey yang mencoba mengusakkan kepalanya ke pipi sehun

Meskipun chanyeol telah menyelamatkanmu?? Bahkan dia terus merawatmu selama dua hari ini karena tak sadarkan diri!

Masihkah kau meragukan cintanya?? Cinta alphamu??

"Tidak! Aku tidak berani meragukan cinta alphaku loey! Aku meragukan cintaku sendiri!"

Loey yang melihat kesedihan di wajah matenya segera mencium pipi matenya dengan moncong besarnya,mencoba memberi ketenangan pada sehun

Pikirkan lagi tentang alphamu sehun…jangan menyiksa kami lagi!

Kau sendiri alpha,kau pasti tau betapa tersiksanya jiwa kita jika berada di tingkat mating

"Aku tau loey! Aku juga merasakannya!"

Aku mohon pikirkan lagi sehun,pikirkan tentang ketulusan chanyeol padamu!

Loey mengusakkan badannya yang begitu besar pada sehun,hingga sehun memeluknya meski kesusahan karena besarnya tubuh sang alpha

"Aku akan mencoba menerimamu alpha! Aku tau kalian tulus padaku! Terima kasih!"

Ucap sehun dengan mengusakkan wajahnya pada bulu lembut di badan loey

Terima kasih mate!

Aku mencintaimu

"Aku juga alpha"

Loey menjilati sehun dengan semangat,menyalurkan kebahagiaannya karena matenya telah menerimanya. Sehun terkikik geli karena jilatan kasar loey di wajahnya,tangannya terus mengelus wajah loey

Bangunlah mate,chanyeol sangat mengkhawatirkanmu

Dan satu hal,jangan ceritakan padanya jika aku mencium dan menjilatimu!

Bisa bisa dia yang pencemburu itu,menantangku lagi

"Hahahaha…dia sungguh bodoh loey,bagaimana bisa dia menantang wolfnya sendiri? Sedangkan kalian adalah satu kesatuan!"

Itulah kebodohan seorang park chanyeol karena dibutakan oleh cintanya padamu!

Sejak bertemu denganmu,dia sering menantangku!!

"Sungguh luar biasa! Jangan khawatir loey,aku akan menjaga rahasia kita! Dan aku berjanji padamu,aku akan menerimamu dan chanyeol sepenuhnya"

Ucap sehun dengan senyum tulusnya

Terima kasih,ikutilah cahaya di belakangmu

Cahaya itu yang akan membawamu kembali

Setelahnya loey menghilang dari pandangan sehun.

Sehun berbalik dan mengikuti cahaya yang dimaksud oleh loey tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu ketika sehun tengah asik di alam bawah sadarnya,chanyeol dengan penuh perhatian merawat tubuh sehun yang tengah tak sadarkan diri sejak kejadian di hotel laknat itu.

Selama dua hari ini,chanyeol lah yang merawat sehun,karena chanyeol melarang siapapun untuk menyentuh matenya,chanyeol tidak akan rela jika matenya disentuh orang lain meskipun itu ibunya sekalipun.

Chanyeol membuka kancing piyama sehun dengan mata tertutup rapat,meraba setiap kancing dan membukanya karena jika tidak,bisa dipastikan chanyeol akan langsung melahap tubuh putih polos dengan dua nipple pinknya yang tersaji dengan indah di depan matanya.

Bahkan minseok pernah terkejut ketika chanyeol tiba tiba membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding hanya untuk menahan hasratnya yang memuncak ketika melihat tubuh putih polos itu untuk pertama kalinya.

Tangan chanyeol bergetar ketika menyentuh kulit lembut sehun,chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat untuk menahan hasratnya ingin mencumbu sang mate yang tengah tertidur.

Diambilnya handuk hangat yang telah disiapkan oleh minseok tadi,di usapkannya secara lembut dan perlahan ke seluruh tubuh sehun dengan mata yang sedikit sedikit mengintip,takut jika salah sasaran nanti.

Ketika mengusap bagian leher sehun,chanyeol mencium aroma yang menguar dari leher sehun,begitu memabukkan hingga chanyeol benar benar gelap mata.

Chanyeol langsung melompat ke atas tubuh sehun dengan mata yang berkilat biru,dengan taring panjangnya yang keluar dari seringainya. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher sehun,dimana aroma seharum wood itu menguar keluar.

Hidung chanyeol mengendus tepat di atas tanda elemen angin milik sehun,disanalah aroma itu berasal,chanyeol mengeluarkan lidahnya,menjilatnya secara sensual berulang kali membuat aroma itu semakin pekat keluar menusuk indra penciumannya.

Nafsu chanyeol membumbung tinggi seketika,nafasnya berat dan dengusan kasar keluar dari hidung mancungnya. Chanyeol terus menjilati leher sehun disertai geraman khas serigala keluar dari mulutnya.

"Nngghhh…mmmhhhh chan aahh yeol!"

Desahan sehun membuat kesadaran chanyeol kembali ke permukaan.

"Sehun?? Kau sudah bangun? Apa ada yang terasa sakit?"

Tanya chanyeol khawatir,melupakan sejenak hasratnya yang memberontak di ujung selatan tubuhnya

Ditatapnya wajah sehun yang tengah merona merah dengan mata yang menatapnya sayu,chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah payah melihat keadaan sehun yang menurutnya terlihat begitu sensual,semakin membuatnya sesak di bagian bawah.

Shit!!!

Chanyeol langsung menegakkan badannya ketika sadar dengan posisinya yang berada di atas tubuh sehun, chanyeol hendak turun sebelum ia hilang kendali lagi,chanyeol tidak ingin mengingkari janjinya pada sehun bahwa ia tidak akan memating sehun jika sehun tidak mengijinkannya

Sret

Langkah chanyeol terhenti karena tangannya di tahan oleh sehun.

"Lakukanlah alpha! Aku mengijinkanmu mematingku!"

Ucap sehun lirih dengan wajah yang bersemu merah,begitu terlihat cantik dimata chanyeol

"A-apa sehun?? Apa aku tidak salah dengar??"

Tanya chanyeol setengah tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Tidak alpha! Kau boleh mematingku sekarang! Jadikan aku omegamu seutuhnya!"

Ucap sehun dengan senyum tulusnya

Chanyeol begitu bahagia mendengar sehun memanggilnya alpha,hatinya terasa lega matenya menerimanya.

Sedangkan loey melolong keras begitu bahagia karena panggilan alpha yang di ucapkan oleh sehun,willis berputar putar begitu riang karena sehun yang menerima takdirnya. Menerima alphanya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal bukan mate?? Karena kau alpha,kau pasti tau apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu bukan??"

Ucap chanyeol sekedar memastikan ucapan sehun

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengusap lembut pipi alphanya. Chanyeol yang melihat senyuman sehun,menarik tangan sehun yang membelai pipinya ke arah bibirnya dan menciumi lembut punggung tangan sehun.

"Aku harap kau tidak akan menyesalinya,mate! Omegaku! Park sehun!"

Ucap chanyeol sembari menjilat satu persatu jari lentik milik sehun

"Sssshhhh…chanyeol~~"

Rengek sehun karena perlakuan lembut chanyeol padanya

Mata chanyeol kembali berubah menjadi biru shapire,gigi taring yang tajam dan panjang kembali terlihat. Chanyeol menggeram keras di atas tubuh sehun

"Aaaaaauuuuuuuuuwwwwwww…"

Chanyeol melolong panjang,menandakan bahwa dirinya akan melakukan mating,menjaga wilayah kawinnya dari ancaman serigala lain,mengeluarkan feromon alpha tingkat satunya yang begitu memabukkan bagi sehun.

Jongdae dan minseok saling pandang kemudian tersenyum begitu mendengar lolongan serigala yang akan mating dan mereka yakin itu adalah anak mereka. Sedangkan hanbin keluar dari kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya cukup keras karena kesal mendengar suara lolongan hyungnya.

"Park chanyeol brengsek! Kenapa tidak kawin di hutan saja sih! Dasar menyebalkan!"

Teriak hanbin sembari keluar dari rumahnya,memutuskan pergi ke club karena patah hati akibat perkawinan hyungnya dengan alpha yang menarik hatinya. Sialan!!!

Jongdae dan minseok hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala melihat kelakuan anak bungsunya dan segera pergi keluar rumah untuk memberi privasi pada sang anak.

*

Feromon yang semakin menguar kuat semakin membuat nafsu birahi sehun meningkat,tubuhnya panas sepanas api yang membakar penuh gairahnya,desisan keluar keras dari mulutnya,menandakan kesiapannya untuk sang alpha.

Chanyeol menunduk,menatap mata sehun yang sayu dengan penuh cinta.

"Kau menggairahkan sayang,aku ingin memakanmu!"

Ucap chanyeol langsung melumat bibir yang sedari tadi menggodanya.

Sehun kelabakan dibuatnya,sehun mencoba mengimbangi cumbuan panas chanyeol yang kini telah melilit lidahnya dengan kuat,sehun dan chanyeol saling melumat,menghisap dan mengulum bibir masing masing lawan bercinta.

Chanyeol menyeringai di sela sela ciumannya panas mereka karena sehun yang tengah membalas ciumannya. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya ciuman mereka terlepas,chanyeol dengan senang hati langsung menjilat lelehan saliva di dagu sehun.

Sedangkan sehun masih terengah engah mengatur nafasnya yang terputus putus.

"Kau semakin menggairahkan sayang jika seperti ini! Kau sungguh cantik! Park sehun,aku mencintaimu!"

Bisik chanyeol seduktif si telinga sehun,menggesekkan bagian selatannya yang sudah berdenyut brutal. Membuat sehun langsung mengerang merasakan miliknya yang ikut menegang karena ulah alphanya. Tubuh sehun blingsatan,menggoyangkan pinggulnya brutal mencari kenikmatannya,tangan chanyeol menahan pinggulnya,mengisyaratkan sehun agar tenang.

Chanyeol menjilat seluruh bagian leher jenjang sehun,paling lama di lambang elemen angin milik sehun,karena disanalah feromon sehun keluar,membuat chanyeol mabuk kepayang.

Dengan cekatan chanyeol melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan celana piyama sehun hingga keduanya full naked,chanyeol menatap tubuh sehun layaknya predator lapar. Nipple kemerahan yang menegang langsung dihisap rakus oleh chanyeol sehingga menghasilkan erangan seksi

"Aahhhh…eennghhh"

"Gggrrrhhh…"

Tangan besar chanyeol mulai bermain di area bawah,mengusap paha bagian dalam selangkangan sehun,menghantarkan setruman listrik yang nikmat bagi sehun sendiri. Sesekali chanyeol menyenggol sengaja "sehun kecil" yang semakin menegang minta dibelai.

Nafas saling memburu,geraman saling bersautan,kini mulut chanyeol menghisap nipple sebelahnya lagi,mengemut layaknya seperti minum susu,sesekali menjilat nakal. Tangan nakalnya sudah mulai membelai bagian paling sensitif,bergerak naik turun. Layaknya memerah susu sapi.

Sehun semakin kelimpungan menahan desahannya, chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya,memandangi wajah sehun yang tersiksa penuh dengan kenikmatan,dia tau sehun tengah menahan desahannya,chanyeol dengan seringaian yang muncul di bibirnya,menambah tempo kocokannya hingga tanpa bisa ditahan,sehun mendesah keras.

"Aaahhhhnnnn…"

Chanyeol yang tau sehun akan mencapi puncaknya,mendadak berhenti membuat sehun langsung mendesah protes.

"Aku belum mengijinkanmu keluar sayang,kita akan keluar bersama ketika aku mematingmu!"

Ucap chanyeol seraya menyiapkan penis beruratnya yang tengah menegang sempurna siap membobol hole sehun yang masih seratus persen perjaka.

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar ketika melihat penis berurat alphanya,sehun refleks memundurkan tubuhnya,tapi tangan chanyeol lebih cepat menangkap kakinya dan menariknya keras hingga sehun terjerembab ke bawah kungkungan alphanya lagi.

Chanyeol menyeringai sembari melebarkan kaki sehun dan segera memposisikan penis besarnya di depan hole sehun yang tengah berkedut. Chanyeol menekan ujung penisnya hingga masuk ke hole sehun

"Sssshhh…"

Desis sehun ketika rasa nyeri mulai menyergap holenya.

Dorongan selanjutnya membuat rasa nyeri di hole sehun semakin terasa,membuat sehun meringis kesakitan. Dorongan kedua benda itu sudah masuk setengah dan dorongan ketiga sehun langsung mendesah keras.

"Aaaahhhhhhnnnnnnnn"

"Sssshhhhh…gggrrrhhh…shit! Kau menjepit keras milikku sayang! Ssshhh…aku tidak bisa bergerak sayang! Rileks sayang!"

Ucap chanyeol menahan geramannya karena penisnya yang terjepit kuat oleh dinding rektum milik sehun

Sehun yang melihat wajah sensual chanyeol merasa tergoda untuk menggoda alphanya, sehun dengan cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya,membuat chanyeol mendesah dan menggeram keras

"Aakkkhhhh…mmhhh…gggrrrhhhh!"

Sehun terus menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun menikmati bagaimana prostatnya tertumbuk keras,melupakan rasa sakit yang menyiksa holenya dan membuat chanyeol terus mengumpat karena kenikmatan tiada tara.

"Aahhh aahhh ahhh nngghh"

Naik turun,naik turun tiada henti,sehun terus menggenjot prostatnya sendiri,tak peduli pada keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya. Chanyeol begitu terpesona melihatnya,tangannya membantu menahan pinggul ramping sehun,pinggulnya juga bergerak berlawanan untuk mencapai kenikmatan diantara mereka berdua. Kedua bibir terus melumat bergantian,tangan sehun gemetar menggaruk pelan dada dan perut berotot itu untuk menahan tubuhnya sendiri.

Permainan tusuk menusuk itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga sehun tersadar jika ia sudah tidak mampu menahan hasratnya lagi.

"Al~alpha aku aahh ingin ahhh keluarh aahh"

Chanyeol menggeram merasakan hole sehun semakin menjepit miliknya,ia sadar sehun hampir mencapai puncaknya. Chanyeol dengan segera membalik tubuh sehun hingga telungkup tanpa melepas penyatuan mereka.

Chanyeol menarik pinggang sehun hingga menungging,dan menarik tangan sehun ke belakang hingga tubuh sehun terangkat dan duduk di atas tumpuan kaki chanyeol.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh sehun dari belakang,tangannya meremas kasar dada sehun,lidahnya menjilat lambang elemen angin milik sehun dengan kasar,kemudian taringnya ia gesek gesekkan di atasnya. Hingga taring chanyeol keluar dengan sempurna,siap untuk melakukan mating.

Jreb

"AAAKKKKHHHHHH"

Tanpa aba aba chanyeol menancapkan taringnya di atas lambang elemen angin milik sehun,mengeluarkan cairan mating dari kedua taringnya hingga melebur bersama tubuh sehun. Disela gigitannya chanyeol terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya,menyodok terus hole sehun tanpa mempedulikan sehun yang kesakitan karena gigitan taring chanyeol di lehernya.

Tak berbeda dengan chanyeol,loey pun tengah menggigit leher willis yang berada di bawah kungkungannya. Sehun dan willis sama sama tidak berdaya ketika cairan itu telah menyatu dengan tubuh mereka.

Tubuh sehun terasa panas,antara akan mencapai klimaksnya dan perubahan pada tubuhnya,chanyeol terus mengeluarkan cairan matingnya di leher sehun hingga lambang angin milik sehun berubah menjadi lambang burung phoniex sama seperti miliknya.

"Aaakkkkhhhh chanyeoolllhhh…alpha aaahhhh!"

Teriak sehun ketika mencapai klimaksnya disusul raungan tertahan chanyeol yang juga mencapai klimaksnya

"Gggrrrrhhh…"

Melihat lambang sehun yang telah berubah sempurna,chanyeol melepas gigitan di leher sehun,menjilat bekas luka gigitan di leher sehun hingga luka itu menutup sempurna.

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika lambang miliknya tengah terpatri indah di leher sehun. Bahkan aroma sehun sekarang mirip aromanya,menandakan mating mereka telah sempurna.

Sedangkan tubuh sehun masih bergetar hebat merasakan cairan chanyeol memenuhi perutnya,hatinya begitu bahagia menerima benih alphanya. Chanyeol menjilati punggung sehun yang lemas karena persetubuhan mereka.

Membelai sayang,omeganya yang terlihat tak bertenaga dalam pelukannya. Dengan hati hati chanyeol melepas penyatuannya. Di ciumnya penuh sayang wajah sehun yang ternyata telah tertidur pulas.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat sehun yang tertidur karena kelelahan,apalagi sehun tadi baru siuman dari pingsannya,pasti tubuhnya masih sangat lelah.

Tanpa diketahui chanyeol,jongin datang untuk membahas rencana balas dendam mereka. Tapi yang jongin dapat malah hawa mating chanyeol dan sehun yang pekat memenuhi seisi rumah.

"Sialan! Mereka tengah melakukan mating,tau begini aku datang menggunakan mobilku!"

Ucap jongin kesal,karena sekarang dirinya tengah lemas terkena hawa panas milik chanyeol yang menyerang tubuhnya. Chanyeol telah menjadi alpha yang sempurna membuat kekuatannya tidak dapat dilawan oleh jongin.

Bahkan Libido jongin ikut naik drastis,tapi apa daya,jongin bahkan tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali karena lemas. Kekuatannya pun tidak berfungsi untuk sekedar pulang

Pilihan terakhir jongin hanya bisa menangis meratapi nasibnya. Atau setidaknya matenya peka dan menjemputnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Loey menjilati tubuh willis yang meringkuk kelelahan di bawah kungkungannya,loey menggeram,menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengibaskan bulunya hingga perlahan warnanya berubah. Bulu bulu yang awalnya berwarna putih keabu abuan sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi api sepenuhnya.

"Ggggrrrrhhhhhh"

Kita sempurna chanyeol,saatnya membalas rasa kesakitan mate kita

"Tentu loey,kita tunjukkan pada mereka,siapa park chanyeol dan loey sebenarnya!"

Ucap chanyeol dengan seringainya

Prince of phoniex

.

TBC


	9. War Ning

Warning

Ceritaku ini berdasarkan imajinasiku,werewolf dalam dunia chanhunku ini tidak sama dengan cerita werewolf lainnya yang mungkin pernah kalian baca,sekali lagi ini cerita werewolf dalam dunia chanhunku. Terima kasih

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Slurp

Slurp

Slurp

Slurp

Sehun mengernyit jijik pada suara yang terus memasuki indra tajam pendengarannya. Tubuhnya seakan akan meremang setiap suara itu terdengar.

Sehun mengerang frustasi,karena tidak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh pada pekerjaannya. Mata sehun berkilat merah menatap tajam pada pelaku penimbul suara khas jilatan itu.

"Jauhkan wajahmu dari leherku park!"

pekik sehun sembari mendorong wajah chanyeol yang sedari tadi menjilati leher dan mukanya tanpa henti. Layaknya serigala di musim kawin

Heol! Musim kawin mereka sudah selesai kemarin malam.

Sehun telah sah menyandang predikat omeganya meskipun dengan berat hati.

Sehun menerima takdirnya sebagai omega dari seorang alpha bernama park chanyeol.

Tapi hati werenya masih menolak untuk menerima cinta dari alphanya.

Dan chanyeol tau itu,mereka semalam membicarakannya setelah mating,bahwa sehun memang menerima dirinya sebagai alphanya. Tapi hati sehun sebagai were masih menolak keras,dan chanyeol memaklumi itu.

Sehun hanya memperbolehkan chanyeol menyentuhnya jika masa heatnya datang nanti, Tapi chanyeol juga tidak peduli dengan semua itu,asal dia mau,sehun harus tetap melayaninya sebagai omeganya.

Slurp

Slurp

Slurp

Slurp

Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan gertakan sehun,sekarang yang ia inginkan hanya tetap menjilati omeganya. Bukankah normal jika serigala pejantan memandikan betinanya??? Itulah yang ada dipikiran chanyeol saat ini.

"Astaga! Berhenti menjilatiku!!"

Pekik sehun lagi berusaha lepas dari dekapan chanyeol yang benar benar mengunci rapat pergerakannya.

"Ayolah omegaku~~? Aku hanya iri dengan loey yang tengah bermesraan dengan willis!"

Rengek chanyeol dengan tetap menjilati leher hingga wajah sehun yang sudah penuh jejak air liur chanyeol

Hahahahahahaha…ada yang iri ini ceritanya

"Lihatlah baby,loey sekarang menertawaiku!" ucap chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang sehun

"Aku tidak peduli! Air liurmu kemana mana tuan park! Lepaskan aku! Kau mengerikan!"

Ucap sehun yang kini tengah berpindah ke pangkuan chanyeol dengan sekali gerakan cepat dari chanyeol

"Aish! Aku harus bekerja! Lepaskan aku park! Astaga! Aku bilang berhenti menjilatiku!"

Erang sehun frustasi ketika chanyeol dengan cepat menjilati tanda phoniex yang mirip dengan miliknya di leher sehun dengan penuh gairah karena aroma sehun yang mulai menyeruak keluar dari sana

"Hentikan aakkhhh chan…alpha~~ahhh aku mohon!"

Ganti sehun yang merengek,chanyeol dengan hormon mesum sialannya itu bukan main main,tadi malam saja ketika sehun siuman dari pingsannya setelah acara mating mereka,chanyeol langsung menghajarnya berulang kali hingga pagi menjelang.

Untung saja sehun seorang werewolf,meskipun holenya selalu kesakitan ketika dibobol penis alphanya yang selalu bisa membesar sesuai keinginan sang alpha,tapi rasa sakitnya itu hanya bersifat sementara karena kekuatan penyembuh mereka yang sangat luar biasa.

Selama tubuh dan jantung mereka tidak hancur,kaum werewolf bisa menyembuhkan diri mereka dengan cepat.

"Alpha~~hentikanhh aahhh"

Desah sehun ketika chanyeol menyingkap kemeja kerjanya ke atas dan mengulum nipplenya dengan rakus. Willis menjulurkan lidahnya dengan semangat diiringi kibasan ekornya ke kanan ke kiri dengan cepat menandakan betapa bahagianya dia melihat sehun tengah bertekuk lutut kepada sang alpha, Sedangkan loey dengan setia menjilati kepala dan leher willis dengan lidah besarnya.

"HENTIKAN!"

Wush

BLAR

Teriak sehun diiringi sebuah pukulan dengan tangan yang disetiap ujung jarinya mengeluarkan api besar.

Tapi dengan mudah chanyeol menangkap tangan sehun yang melayang kearahnya hingga api dari tinjuan api sehun meleset mengenai tembok kantornya,dan dengan cepat chanyeol menjilati ujung jari sehun yang masih mengeluarkan api itu membuat api besar itu seketika padam karena jilatan chanyeol.

Sehun syok melihatnya. Kenapa begitu mudah chanyeol memadamkan apinya???

Hatinya semakin sebal ketika willis malah menertawakannya

Hahahaha…kau omega sekarang sehun! Kau bukan alpha tingkat dua lagi! Jadi kekuatanmu sekarang selevel omega

"Diam kau willis!" geram sehun tertahan dengan mata yang masih menatap syok pada chanyeol yang kini tengah menelan habis apinya di ujung jari kelingkingnya.

"Kau lupa siapa aku sayang?? Aku sang pengendali api! Api dalam tubuhmu adalah bagian dari diriku,jadi apimu akan lebih menurut padaku sayang!"

Ucap chanyeol sembari menyeringai ketika melihat wajah syok sehun

"Aish! Dasar curang! Kembalikan elemen anginku!"

Rengek sehun sembari memukuli dada chanyeol keras keras,tapi chanyeol malah tertawa keras membuat sehun semakin kesal saja.

"Hahahaha…elemen anginmu terkunci ketika aku mematingmu sayang…tapi tenang saja,kau akan bertemu elemen anginmu nanti di salah satu keturunan kita! Jadi bersabarlah sampai saat itu datang!"

goda chanyeol yang sangat menyukai ekspresi wajah sehun yang tengah kesal dan merona,telihat semakin menggemaskan saja.

Jongin yang masuk keruangan sehun,terkejut dengan kegiatan sehun yang tengah memukuli chanyeol,melihat kemesraan mereka jongin jadi kesal ketika mengingat kejadian semalam,dimana dirinya harus merana merasakan gairah api milik chanyeol. Tapi bukan itu saja yang membuat jongin kesal,melainkan sikap chanyeol yang bukannya menolongnya malah menyeret dan menguncinya di kamar milik hanbin. Untung saja tak berapa lama,matenya datang menjemputnya.

"Ekhem! Apa aku mengganggu kegiatan kalian!"

Ucap jongin sengaja menyela kegiatan keduanya

Sehun terkejut tentu saja,sehun langsung melompat dari pangkuan chanyeol dan segera membenahi kemejanya yang berantakan karena ulah chanyeol.

"Ah jo-jongin! Kau tidak mengganggu sama sekali!"

ucap sehun gugup dengan pipi yang merona merah karena malu tentu saja melihat itu chanyeol langsung terkekeh membuat sehun kembali menampilkan wajah kesalnya. Jongin yang melihat interaksi keduanya hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Pasangan aneh" gumam jongin

Kau juga sama anehnya ketika dulu bersama kyungsoo,jongin

"Aishh! Jangan ikut ikutan kai!" gumam jongin

Hahahahahaha…berkacalah jongin,mereka sama denganmu dulu

"Apa urusan kalian sudah selesai? Aku kemari karena ingin bertemu chanyeol!"

Tanya jongin pada sehun yang kini tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya,sedangkan chanyeol tetap di sofa

Ck! Kau mengabaikanku jongin

Dan jongin tidak peduli pada gerutuan kai yang tengah mengejeknya

"Ah kau mencariku? Kalau begitu ayo kita berbicara di ruanganmu saja,biar omegaku ini kembali bekerja!" sahut chanyeol sebelum sehun sempat menjawab pertayaan jongin

"Ada apa? Apa ada masalah jongin?" tanya sehun ketika jongin akan pergi dari ruangan kerjanya mengikuti perintah chanyeol

"Ah tidak ada! Aku hanya ingin mengobrol santai saja dengan sahabatku ini!" ucap jongin yang kemudian diangguki sehun tanda ia mengerti

"Baguslah kalau begitu,bawa saja dia dari ruanganku,jika tidak wajahku bisa habis dia jilati dari tadi!" ucap sehun dengan sinis

"Hahahaha…tenang saja sayang~~kegiatan kita nanti akan berlanjut!" goda chanyeol sembari memberikan flying kiss pada sehun. Jongin tertawa melihat tingkah pasangan baru itu. Sedangkan sehun memberi gestur seperti akan muntah ketika mendapat flying kiss dari chanyeol.

"Aish! Bisa gila aku jika ia menjilatiku terus!" gumam sehun ketika keduanya pergi

Tapi aku suka sehun

"Bodo amat! Kalian sama sama mesum!" jawab sehun pada willis dengan kesal

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol yang tiba di ruangan jongin terkejut melihat kehadiran adiknya park hanbin

"Wah? Darimana saja kau anak nakal? Dari kemarin aku mencarimu!" ucap chanyeol sembari menghampiri adiknya dan memeluknya erat

"Cih! Semua karena hyung! Mating tidak lihat lihat situasi! Badanku panas semua,untung saja ada omega yang mau bercinta denganku!"

Gerutu hanbin ketika mengingat dirinya yang bernafsu karena terkena hawa mating chanyeol

"Kau masih enak hanbin! Sedangkan aku harus merana beberapa jam, karena tubuhku lumpuh sesaat dan hawa panas chanyeol menyiksa jiwa wolfku,untung saja kyungsoo datang menyelamatkanku!"

sungut jongin kesal jika mengingat keadaannya yang mengenaskan semalam

"Hahahhaha…kalian bisa saja!" tawa chanyeol tanpa rasa berdosa sama sekali

"Boleh tidak aku menghajarnya jongin hyung? Sebal aku lihatnya!"

Ucap hanbin kesal mendengar tawa chanyeol

"Kita hajar sama sama bagaimana?? Kemungkinan menang jauh lebih besar!" ucap jongin menimpali ide hanbin

Chanyeol yang mendengar kekesalan mereka malah semakin tertawa keras

"Ayo kita bertanding! Sekalian aku ingin menguji kekuatan api sempurnaku!" ucap chanyeol sembari menyeringai

"Lupakan!" ucap jongin seketika,ia baru ingat jika kekuatan chanyeol telah sempurna

"Tidak! Terima kasih hyung!" ucap hanbin,mana mungkin ia bisa mengalahkan kakaknya yang telah sempurna itu. Api chanyeol yang biasa saja sudah menakutkan apalagi jika telah sempurna??

Meskipun kekuatan esnya tingkat tinggi,tapi tetap saja tidak bisa membekukan seluruh api milik chanyeol.

"Apa kita mulai saja sekarang? Aku sudah mendapat lokasi mereka, chan!" ucap jongin memulai pembicaraan serius mereka

"Kerja bagus jongin! Aku siap kapanpun! Bagaimana denganmu hanbin? Apa jongin sudah memberitaumu tujuan kita??" tanya chanyeol kepada adiknya,dengan wajah yang sangat serius

Hanbin menyeringai sembari menatap chanyeol

"Aku tau semuanya hyung! Jika menyangkut sehun! Aku siap kapanpun hyung! Anggap saja aku membela kakak iparku saat ini!" ucap hanbin meyakinkan kakaknya

"Bagus! Aku senang jika kau sudah move on dari sehun!"

"Bisa atau tidak aku harus tetap bisa hyung! Sebelum api loey membakar jiwa B.I!" gerutu hanbin

"Hahahahha…baguslah kalau kau mengerti! Apiku ini akan membakar siapapun yang ingin menyakiti mateku! Tidak peduli siapapun itu!"

Ucap chanyeol dengan seringainya yang mengerikan

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang,sebelum sehun menyadarinya!" ucap jongin akhirnya yang diangguki keduanya.

"Baiklah! Mari kita beri mereka peringatan yang mengerikan karena telah mengusik kita!" ucap chanyeol dingin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mansion wu

Sejak kejadian penjebakan sehun di kamar hotel,yifan bersembunyi di mansionnya yang berada di tengah hutan. Ia dan kawanannya berusaha menghilangkan jejak,karena ia sangat yakin kawanan chanyeol pasti akan langsung mencarinya.

Tapi yifan berfikir ini aneh,mereka sepertinya bersikap tenang tenang saja,hampir empat hari sejak kejadian itu,tapi tidak ada tanda tanda penyerangan dari kawanan chanyeol. Yifan semakin resah melihat ketenangan musuhnya yang mungkin saja akan menyerangnya kapanpun.

"Yifan,hari ini sekitar hutan aman! Sekarang tao yang berjaga!"

Ucap luhan membuyarkan pikiran yifan

"Benarkah? Syukurlah!"

Jawab yifan sembari menghela nafas

"Kau takut??"

Tanya luhan

"Mereka bukan alpha biasa lu,mereka kuat! Kekuatanku belum sempurna,jadi jika mereka telah sempurna,kita akan kalah telak!" jelas yifan sembari menyalakan rokoknya dan menyesapnya

Sedangkan luhan berjalan ke penjuru ruangan menyalakan lilin di setiap pojok kamar,karena hari mulai gelap dan yifan tidak menyukai cahaya terang dari lampu.

"Jika kau tau akan kalah,kenapa berbuat hal yang akan memancing amarah mereka?" ucap luhan menyindir sikap pengecut yifan

"Karena aku menyukai sehun! Kau tau itu! Aku rela melakukan apapun agar sehun bersamaku!" bantah yifan ketika mendengar nada sindiran dari luhan

"Kalau begitu terima saja akibatnya!"

Sarkas luhan sembari duduk di single sofa di hadapan yifan

"Kau akan membantuku bukan? Kau tidak akan kabur bukan?" tanya yifan sembari menghembuskan asap rokoknya

"Tentu! Benar atau tidak aku akan menjadi pelayan setiamu! Bahkan nyawaku akan aku pertaruhkan untukmu!" ucap luhan

"Terima kasih dan maaf untuk kejadian itu!"

Ucap yifan menyesali perbuatannya ketika bercinta dengan luhan

"Tidak masalah! Kau berusaha membantuku!"

Ucap luhan lagi dengan santai

"Tao sudah menghubungi para kawanan kita,ia mencoba mencari bantuan!" ucap yifan menyalakan rokoknya yang baru

"Ya aku harap mereka segera merespon atau setidaknya jika kita benar benar diserang mereka akan datang tepat pada waktunya!" ucap luhan

"Ya aku juga berharap begitu!"ucap yifan

Slap

Yifan dan luhan seketika berdiri dengan tegang ketika lilin di semua kamar yifan mati. Bahkan yifan melihat nyala api di rokoknya yang ikut mati. Yifan menyadari kehadiran seseorang.

Kehadiran sang pengendali api.

Dia datang yifan,waspadalah

"Aku tau kris!" ucap yifan pada jiwa wolfnya

"Luhan! Hubungi tao! Suruh dia bersiaga penuh! Mereka datang! Tapi aku tidak tau mereka dimana,aku tidak mencium aroma mereka!" perintah yifan dengan nada panik pada luhan

"Baik yifan! Tenangkan dirimu"

Ucap luhan sembari melesat pergi dengan cepat.

Sementara itu, chanyeol dan hanbin tengah berada di puncak tebing agak jauh dari mansion wu. Mereka mengawasi pergerakan jongin yang tengah mengintai mansion wu dengan teleportnya.

Mereka akan menyerang jika jongin memberi mereka isyarat.

"Mereka telah siaga penuh chan! Luhan di sayap kanan mansion! Sedangkan tao ada di sayap kiri mansion!"

Laporan jongin ketika tengah selesai mengintai

"Dimana bajingan itu?" tanya chanyeol

"Di mansionnya! Dia menyadari kehadiranmu!" ucap jongin lagi.

"Baiklah! Kita harus memberi mereka peringatan karena telah mengusik ketenangan kita! Tunjukkan pada mereka siapa yang mereka lawan saat ini!" ucap chanyeol pada hanbin dan jongin

" Tentu saja hyung/chan!" ucap jongin dan hanbin bersamaan

"Hanbin gunakan esmu,untuk menciptakan kabut dingin di sekitar mansion! Hingga bisa membatasi jarak pandang wolf mereka!" perintah chanyeol pada hanbin,dengan cepat hanbin melompat turun ke dasar tebing dan tak berapa lama,kabut tercipta di sekitaran mansion wu. Hingga terlihat seperti hutan yang tertutupi asap tebal

"Jongin! Kau awasi tao! Karena hanya kau yang bisa menghentikan kekuatannya! Biar luhan dan yifan aku yang menghadapi dengan bantuan hanbin tentunya!" perintah chanyeol pada jongin

"Tentu chan! Aku pergi dulu!" ucap jongin dan secepat kilat menghilang

"Loey! Kau sudah siap??"

Tentu prince of phoniex

"Bagus! Kita bakar semua jiwa mereka!"

Aku sudah tidak sabar chan!

"Hahahaha…yifan! Bersiaplah untuk pembalasanku!"

Ucap chanyeol dan segera melompat dari tebing merubah tubuhnya menjadi serigala besar yang tak lain adalah loey, dan menyusul hanbin dengan kecepatan wolfnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tao mereka datang! Aku merasakan dua serigala mendekat ke arahku!" ucap luhan melalui telepatinya,karena dialah sang pengendali pikiran

"Tenanglah luhan,aku akan segera ke tempatmu! Pancing mereka,atau setidaknya kendalikan salah satu diantara mereka untuk menyerang kawanannya sendiri!" perintah tao pada luhan yang terlihat mulai panik.

"Baiklah! Cepatlah kesini! Kau tau jika menghadapi dua alpha sekaligus aku tidak akan mampu!" ucap luhan dan segera memutus kontak telepatinya karena mendengar geraman dari serigala di dekatnya

Tao yang menyadari,segera melesat pergi ke tempat luhan berada,berharap luhan masih bisa bertahan.

"Ggggrrrrhhh~~"

Srak

Srak

Suara geraman dan langkah kaki yang berjalan di atas rumput serta aura dingin dari seorang alpha tingkat satu,membuat luhan dan jiwa wolfnya merinding ketakutan. Bahkan jarak pandang yang sangat terbatas,membuat luhan harus memicingkan matanya berusaha melihat siapa musuh yang datang kepadanya.

Tiba tiba jalan di depannya berubah menjadi es,luhan memundurkan kakinya,diatas jalanan es itu muncullah seorang namja tampan dengan seringainya dan jangan lupakan taringnya yang panjang mengerikan

"Siapa kau! Aku tidak mengenalmu!" tanya luhan yang tidak mengenali pemuda di hadapannya.

"Apa itu penting sekarang?? Aku bahkan tidak ingin mengenalmu cantik! Bagiku yang terpenting saat ini adalah ini!" teriak hanbin dengan tangan yang menghantam tanah hingga memunculkan tombak tombak es tajam dari tempat luhan berdiri.

Luhan dengan sigap melompat,dan mengindar dari tombak es yang terus memanjang ke arahnya.

"Sialan! Kau pengendali es!" teriak luhan kesal

"Hahahaha…akulah sang pengendali es!" seru hanbin disertai tawa yang menggelegar membuat luhan merinding

Hawa dingin semakin pekat disertai aroma alpha yang membuat konsentrasi luhan terpecah.Hanbin menjilat bibirnya,menyeringai dan langsung melompat ke arah luhan berusaha menyerang luhan tanpa basa basi lagi,khas gaya bertarung keluarga park

Luhan dengan gesit menghindari seluruh serangan hanbin,tak lupa disetiap gerakannya luhan juga berusaha untuk mempengaruhi pikiran hanbin agar berhenti melawannya,namun berkali kali gagal. Hingga percobaan terakhir berhasil sebelum ia terkena serangan tombak es hanbin di perutnya,dan membuatnya seketika terjatuh dari dahan pohon.

Brak

"Aaakkkhhh! Siall! Es sialan!" pekik luhan kesakitan karena tombak es itu berhasil menembus perutnya sialnya lagi es itu memperlambat proses penyembuhannya

Luhan berusaha mencabut es di perutnya,tapi hanbin datang dengan cepat ke tempatnya, membuat luhan pasrah jika ia harus mati sekarang. Tapi ternyata pikiran luhan tentang kematian masih jauh dari kenyataannya,hanbin yang diam saja di hadapannya kini rupanya telah terkena kekuatan pengendali pikirannya,luhan tersenyum senang.

Tao yang mendengar pekikan kesakitan luhan,segera melesat mendekati asal suara tanpa diketahui olehnya jongin mengikuti pergerakannya dalam diam. Sedangkan yifan yang mendengar pekikan luhan segera pergi meninggalkan mansionnya menuju asal suara.

"Cabut esmu dari perutku,sekarang!"

Perintah luhan pada hanbin. Dan ternyata sesuai dugaan luhan,hanbin benar benar terkena pengendali pikiran miliknya.

Hanbin mendekat dan menyerap kembali tombak es di perut luhan,hingga luhan bisa menyembuhkan luka di perutnya kembali.

Srak

Srak

Luhan segera menoleh ke asal suara,berharap itu tao yang datang,tapi nyatanya itu adalah park chanyeol dalam wujud serigalanya

Luhan memundurkan langkahnya segera,hawa panas yang dikeluarkan chanyeol tidak sanggup ia hadapi. Matanya melirik ke arah hanbin yang masih diam di tempatnya dan seketika bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum,sesama kawanan saling menyerang bukankah sangat seru pikirnya

"Hajar dia untukku!" perintah luhan pada hanbin

Hanbin segera merubah tubuhnya menjadi wolf seutuhnya dan menyerang chanyeol dengan sekali terkaman. Keduanya berguling guling, sama kuat karena chanyeol belum mengeluarkan kekuatannya,chanyeol tau adiknya dalam pengaruh pikiran luhan. Maka chanyeol harus berusaha menyadarkan hanbin sebelum menyerang luhan.

Hanbin dalam wujud B.I menyerang chanyeol dalam wujud Loey dengan beringas. Loey melompat dengan lincah di dahan pohon ketika menghindari serangan es B.I. Tombak es memenuhi arena pertempuran antar loey dan B.I. Hawa dingin menusuk sampai ke tulang bahkan daun daun di hutan semua mulai membeku. Loey berfikir B.I tidak main main dengan serangannya.

Loey mengeluarkan api peluruhnya,membakar seluruh bulu putihnya dengan cepat. Melelehkan seluruh daun yang akan membeku,hawa panas mulai menyerbak kesekeliling B.I dan luhan.

Sampai akhirnya B.I kewalahan dengan daya api loey yang melumpuhkan esnya,es miliknya selalu meleleh sebelum menyentuh loey. Karena itu B.I sedikit lengah dan loey memanfaatkan kesempatan itu menendang B.I dengan kaki belakangnya hingga terpental menghantam pohon. Tubuh B.I tersungkur dan kembali ke wujud hanbin,loey pun merubah tubuhnya menjadi wujud chanyeol kembali.

Chanyeol resah melihat hanbin yang tergolek lemas,tapi pikiran resah itu berubah waspada ketika hanbin bergerak,mencoba berdiri lagi. Chanyeol bersiap akan menyerang hanbin kembali.

"Hyung?? Kenapa denganku?" tanya hanbin sembari memegangi kepalanya,membuat chanyeol seketika mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyerang hanbin

"Syukurlah! Kau sudah sadar! Pikiranmu telah dipengarui olehnya hingga kau berusaha menyerangku!" jelas chanyeol pada hanbin sembari menunjuk luhan yang gugup di tempatnya

Hanbin terkejut mendengar penjelasan chanyeol,ia menatap tajam luhan

"Kau gila ya? Kau mau membunuhku? Sampai menyuruhku menyerang hyungku sendiri?" pekik hanbin tidak habis pikir hingga ia bisa menyerang kakaknya sendiri,untung saja ia dalam pengaruh luhan.jika tidak bisa dipastikan chanyeol akan membunuhnya

"Kau yang akan menghabisinya atau aku hanbin??" tanya chanyeol memandang angkuh pada luhan

"Tentu saja aku,hyung! Dia sudah berani meremehkan park hanbin! B.I saja sudah memekik marah sedari tadi!" ucap hanbin kesal

Chanyeol mundur dan membiarkan hanbin bertarung dengan luhan. Hanbin bergerak cepat menyerang luhan kembali. Luhan kewalahan karena hawa dari dua alpha tingkat satu disekelilingnya. Luhan merasa tertekan.

Hanbin yang menemukan sela,langsung melempar tombak esnya pada luhan dan tepat mengenai bahu kanan luhan

JLEB

"Aaakkkkhhhhhhh……"

Luhan memundurkan langkahnya,lututnya ambruk ketanah hingga posisinya bersujud dihadapan hanbin dan chanyeol. Hanbin segera membekukan tubuh luhan. Setelah tubuh luhan berubah menjadi patung es,hanbin mendekat,hendak menghancurkan tubuh luhan sebelum tao datang dan menghentikan waktu di sekitar mereka

Gerakan hanbin dan chanyeol berhenti seketika. Tao marah sekali melihat luhan yang telah menjadi patung es. Tao menerjang tubuh hanbin yang tak bergerak sama sekali,memukuli tubuh hanbin membabi buta. Setelah puas,tao mengambil pisau peraknya,diangkatnya tinggi tinggi pisau ditangannya. Dan dengan cepat dihujamkannya pada jantung hanbin.

GREB

Satu gerakan cepat menghentikan laju pisau menuju jantung hanbin. Membuat tao terkejut.

"Kau lupa jika masih ada aku tao?" ucap jongin menyeringai,dengan tangan menahan tangan tao yang memegang pisau.

"Ka-kau????"

Ucap tao gugup

Jongin menyeringai menatap tao dengan mata wolfya yang bersinar kuning terang.

"Sudah saatnya kita mengakhiri pertarungan ini tao!" ucap jongin mencengkram leher tao dan dengan gerakan cepat mengangkat tubuh tao dan melemparnya ke arah chanyeol

"Chan!"

Teriak jongin sembari melempar tubuh tao pada chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan sigap melompat dan menangkap tubuh tao. Mencengkram leher tao dengan kuat.

"Kau lupa jika kekuatanmu ada batas waktunya? Dan sekarang waktumu telah habis!" ucap chanyeol sembari mengangkat tubuh tao tinggi tinggi

"Loey! Buka gerbang api pembakar jiwa sekarang!"

Sudah chan! Korbankan jiwanya pada penguasa api keabadian

"Api pembakar jiwa! Nyalakan!"

Teriak loey

BLAR

Mata tao terbelalak ketika tubuh chanyeol mulai berubah menjadi api sepenuhnya. Api itu mulai merambat ke tubuh tao perlahan,membakar jiwa tao dan jiwa huang bersamaan sedikit demi sedikit. Tao menjerit kesakitan

"Aaaakkkkkhhhhhhh…hentikan akkkhhh aku mohon! Maafkan aakkkhhhh aku"

Teriakan penyesalan tao menggema di hutan,chanyeol tidak tergerak sama sekali.

"Terima nasibmu karena kau telah melukai kekasihku,mateku!"

Geram chanyeol

Chanyeol menatap tajam mata tao hingga perlahan lahan mata tao ikut terbakar

"Makan jiwanya apiku yang agung!"

BLAR

Kretek kretek

"Akkkkkhhhhhhh…"

Api terus membakar jiwa tao tanpa ampun. Hingga jiwanya hangus terbakar. Chanyeol melepaskan tubuh tak berjiwa milik tao hingga tersungkur ke tanah. Matanya beralih pada hanbin dan jongin yang menatapnya dengan pandangan ketakutan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan diam hanbin! Selesaikan tugasmu!"

Hanbin mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah patung es luhan. Sedangkan itu yifan kalang kabut mendengar teriakan tao. Ia segera mempercepat langkahnya hingga ia melihat seseorang hendak menendang patung es luhan.

"Jangaaannnnn…!!!!!"

PRAK

PYAR

Terlambat,semua terlambat bagi yifan. Teriakannya tidak berarti apa apa ketika melihat tubuh luhan hancur berkeping keping setelah ditendang kuat oleh hanbin.

Yifan jatuh bersujud dihadapan tubuh luhan yang tak berbentuk lagi. Yifan menyesali segalanya. Menyesali karena telah kehilangan orang orang kepercayaannya.

"Tidak Luhan … tao…jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Teriak yifan penuh keputusasaan.

Chanyeol datang menyeret tubuh tao dan melemparnya kehadapan yifan.

"Ini peringatan dariku yifan! Jangan pernah sekali kali menyentuh sehun lagi! Kau tau kan bagaimana rasanya jika orang yang penting untukmu disakiti orang lain? Itulah yang aku rasakan saat kau menyakiti sehun!" ucap chanyeol sembari mengeluarkan hawa panasnya kembali.

Yifan dengan segera membuat tameng apinya untuk melindungi dirinya menatap nyalang pada chanyeol,mengeluarkan taringnya hendak menantang

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis melihat tameng api yang belum sempurna itu dan menatap remeh pada yifan yang seakan akan menantangnya

"Kita pergi"

Perintah chanyeol pada hanbin dan jongin

Keduanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah chanyeol.

"Aku ingatkan sekali lagi,ini peringatan dariku yifan!" ancam chanyeol dan segera melesat pergi diikuti jongin dan hanbin.

"Maafkan aku luhan…tao! Hiks …hiks!"

Ucap yifan penuh penyesalan

SRET

Yifan terkejut,melihat segerombolan rogue datang. Ternyata mereka adalah bala bantuan yang dimintai tao untuk datang

"Kalian terlambat! Lihatlah! Luhan dan tao sudah mati!"

Teriak yifan marah

"Kita bersedih untuk luhan,tapi tao bisa kami hidupkan lagi dengan jiwa lainnya! Pangeran yifan ikutlah bersama kami! Sudah saatnya pangeran mendalami kekuatan bangsa kita! Bangsa rogue!"

Ucap salah satu diantara mereka

"Aku akan ikut jika kalian bisa mengembalikan tao!" ucap yifan

"Tentu pangeran! Kita bisa membuatnya jauh lebih kuat lagi jika terbangun! Sekarang saatnya kita pergi sebelum ada yang menyadari kedatangan kita!" perintah salah satunya dan segera menggendong tubuh tao. Yifan segera bangkit,memandang tubuh hancur luhan sebelum benar benar pergi

"Aku akan kembali sehun!

Tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

.TBC


	10. heat

**WARNING**

**Tulisan tebal dan miring adalah suara jiwa wolf**

**Disarankan mengetahui nama para wolf sebelum membaca,karena jiwa wolf akan memanggil nama jiwa wolf lainnya dengan nama wolf mereka bukan nama were mereka. Mohon maklum**

**Sifat wolf mengikuti sifat werenya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KANADA**

"Apa harus ya? Mom duduk seperti ini?" tanya sehun pada ibunya yang duduk manis di pangkuannya sembari menyuapi sehun makanan

"Apa ada yang salah? Salahkan dirimu yang jarang pulang ke rumah! Mommy kan jadi rindu sekali padamu!" ucap baekhyun sembari tetap menyuapi sehun dengan telaten tidak membiarkan sehun menyentuh piringnya sama sekali.

Baekhyun memang sangat rindu putra sulungnya yang mulai jarang pulang ketika putranya itu mulai memilih hidup sendiri di apartementnya. Jadi sekarang ketika sehun pulang,baekhyun benar benar ingin memanjakannya.

"Mom kan tau! Jika aku tinggal di apartement karena dekat dengan kantor, aku hanya tidak ingin membuang buang waktu di jalan!" ucap sehun sembari mengusap lembut pipi ibunya yang terlihat menggembung karena merajuk

"Kau terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri,sayang! Cobalah untuk bersantai sejenak! Aku yakin willis pasti sering memarahimu karena pola hidupmu yang terlalu keras itu!" nasehat baekhyun sembari membersihkan noda sisa makanan di sudut bibir sehun membuat junmyeon yang sedari tadi duduk di seberang mereka hanya menatap jengah

"Hahahaha…dia sedang merajuk padaku mom! Sudah hampir seminggu ini,willis tidak ingin bicara padaku!" ucap sehun sembari tertawa mengingat bagaimana willis merajuk karena pembicaraan terakhir mereka yang membahas tentang mate mereka

"Ck! Kau ini,jangan terlalu sering bertengkar dengannya! Baekki sering memarahiku karena willis selalu mengadu padanya tentang sikapmu padanya!" ucap baekhyun sembari memukul dada sehun lembut

"Mom juga,kenapa tidak bilang langsung saja padaku jika rindu padaku,kenapa harus baekki yang mengadu pada willis? Membuatku terpaksa bangun pagi pagi dengan leher terasa tercekik karena willis marah padaku!" ucap sehun sembari memeluk ibunya yang masih betah duduk di pangkuannya

"Maaf! Mom hanya tidak ingin membebanimu jika mom bilang rindu padamu!" ucap baekhyun lirih di dalam pelukan sehun

Junmyeon yang melihat interaksi ibu dan anak itu,hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Junmyeon tau jika omeganya itu merindukan putranya yang akhir akhir ini sangat sibuk dengan proyek proyek yang ia berikan.

"Tentu saja tidak! Jika mom bilang padaku untuk pulang,sehun pasti akan langsung pulang!" ucap sehun sembari mencium kening sang ibu. Membuat baekhyun tersenyum ceria kembali.

"Cih! Jika bersama putranya saja ia bisa tersenyum cantik begitu,tapi jika denganku sukanya marah marah saja!" gumam junmyeon dalam hati sedikit cemburu melihat kemesraan ibu dan anak itu

**_Kau menghina mateku junmyeon _**

"Ah tidak! Mana mungkin aku menghina omegaku,suho! Kau salah dengar mungkin!" ucap junmyeon mencoba berdalih. Bisa bahaya jika suho sampai marah.

**_Kau membodohiku?_**

"Tidak! Sungguh aku tidak mengatakan apapun suho! Istrirahatlah,bantu aku menghadapi sehun nanti!" ucap junmyeon mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya

**_Cih! Jika kau ulangi lagi,aku akan membuatmu menyesal jun!_**

"Iya iya aku tahu!" ucap junmyeon sembari melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Apa kau akan menginap sehun?" suara baekhyun yang bertanya pada sehun,membuat junmyeon memutuskan telepatinya bersama sang wolf

"Ya mom! Alasanku kesini juga karena dad ingin bicara padaku!" jawab sehun sembari menatap sang ayah yang terlihat tengah membaca koran setelah acara sarapannya selesai

"Benarkah?? Terima kasih sehun,mom bahagia sekali!" ucap baekhyun penuh suka cita sembari langsung mencium sehun dengan sangat antusias. Seketika sukses membuat junmyeon melotot horror di buatnya

Tak berapa lama terlihat sang bungsu berjalan turun dari lantai dua menuju meja makan,dengan wajah khas bangun tidurnya. Rambut acak acakan,wajah kusut dan jangan lupakan jejak air liur yang membentuk peta korea di pipinya. Jin hwan atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan nama jinani,langsung berlari sembari berteriak ketika melihat kehadiran hyung tersayangnya di ruang makan. Benar benar hal langka.

"Sehun hyung~~" teriaknya manja sembari berlari menubrukkan badannya yang mungil ke dalam pelukan mom dan hyungnya

Sehun terkikik geli melihat tampilan sang adik yang masih berantakan,kebiasaan adiknya yang sangat pemalas ini. Bukannya bangun tidur ku terus mandi tapi malah bangun tidur ku terus makan.

"Jinani! Kau sudah bangun?" tanya sehun sembari membalas pelukan adiknya

"Ish mom! Kenapa tidak membangunkan jinani jika sehun hyung datang? Untung saja,jinani bangun!" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sehun,jinani malah marah pada sang ibu yang tega tidak membangunkannya ketika hyung tersayangnya datang

"Kenapa jadi marah pada mom? Kau sendiri biasanya juga susah bangun! Jadi mom malas membangunkanmu! Lagipula hyungmu itu nanti menginap!" ucap baekhyun sembari mengambil duduk di samping sang alpha

"Benarkah?? Horeee…horee…hari ini sehun hyung harus mengantarku ke kampus! Jinani ingin pamer ke semua teman jinani jika punya alpha yang sangat keren dan tangguh!" teriak jinani kegirangan

"Sehun bukan alphamu! Jadi cepat cari alphamu jinani! Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini,eoh?" ucap junmyeon pada sang putra yang merupakan omega murni

"Ck! Dad~~ aku masih ingin bebas tanpa mate! Aku masih ingin bermanja manja pada sehun hyung!" jawab jinani yang merajuk di pangkuan sehun

"Kau masih bisa bermanja pada hyungmu meskipun kau memiliki mate,sayang?!" ucap baekhyun penuh kesabaran pada putra bungsunya yang memang sangat manja itu.

"Iya tapi aku masih ingin bebas mom! Aku tidak ingin terkekang oleh alphaku!" bantah jinani sembari memeluk rapat tubuh sehun yang memangkunya

"Hei! Seharusnya kau harus sudah menemukan matemu sayang,umurmu sudah hampir 18 tahun!" ucap sehun mencoba merayu adiknya yang tengah merajuk dengan pipi gembungnya membuat sehun gemas dan mencubitnya lembut

"Dengarkan hyungmu itu,jinani! Mom saja dulu melakukan mating umur 15 tahun! Dan memiliki hyungmu umur 16 tahun!" ucap baekhyun membuat junmyeon tersenyum lembut dan mencium pipi sang omega

"Ish! Itu karena wolf milik mom saja yang kaya cabe! Masih muda sudah melakukan mating!" ucapan jinani langsung membuat jiwa wolf sehun dan junmyeon geram.

Suho dan willis langsung menggeram bahkan hampir meraung karena marah mendengar ucapan jinani yang menghina baekki. Jay yang ketakutan karena amarah dua alpha kuat langsung bersembunyi didalam relung hati tergelap milik jinani dengan badan yang gemetar hebat. Sedangkan jinani tengah meringkuk gemetar di lantai,karena sehun yang langsung berdiri mendengar ucapannya tadi hingga membuatnya jatuh dari pangkuannya. Jinani menyesal karena salah berucap tadi. Baekhyun yang masih syok mendengar ucapan putranya tadi langsung tersadar melihat jinani yang ketakutan. Baekhyun segera meraih lengan junmyeon,mengusapnya lembut guna mencoba meredakan amarah suho di dalamnya.

**_Suho! Aku tidak apa apa,ingat jay putramu! Jangan sampai gelap mata_**

**_Tapi baekki! Jay sudah melukaimu atas kata katanya!_**

**_Alphaku! Aku benar tidak apa apa! Redakan amarahmu! Lihatlah jay sampai bersembunyi karena ketakutan padamu dan willis!_**

Suho menggeram kesal,nafasnya berhembus kasar mencoba menetralkan emosinya

**_Baiklah omegaku,mateku_**

**_Terima kasih suho,alphaku_**

Setelah hawa dingin yang menusuk hilang dari junmyeon,baekhyun segera menghampiri jinani yang tengah berkeringat dingin dan gemetar di lantai,ia segera memeluknya memberi kehangatan seorang ibu sembari menatap tajam pada sehun dan memulai telepatinya dengan willis yang masih saja menggeram marah pada jay

**_Willis! Redakan emosimu nak!_**

**_Tapi baekki,jay keterlaluan!_**

**_Iya aku tahu! Dan aku baik baik saja! Kau mengerti? Jay adikmu,willis!_**

**_Ya baekki,aku mengerti_**

**_Good boy,istirahatlah! Nanti aku akan bicara lagi padamu tentang sehun!_**

Setelah telepatinya terputus,raut wajah sehun nampak tenang kembali,dihampirinya sang mommy yang tengah memeluk adiknya dilantai. Sehun menggendong adiknya dan membawanya ke kamar untuk menenangkan adik tersayangnya itu.

"Aku akan menemui dad,jika jinani sudah tenang!" ucap sehun sebelum menaiki tangga ke lantai atas rumah pada ayahnya yang tengah memeluk mommynya

"Iya! Tenangkan dia dulu! Dad akan menunggumu di ruang kerja nanti!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SEOUL,KOREA**

Kepala chanyeol sedari tadi celingak celinguk menatap pintu kafe,setiap pintu itu berbunyi menandakan ada pengunjung yang masuk,chanyeol pasti akan langsung antusias menatap pengunjung yang datang. Tapi lagi lagi orang yang dia tunggu tidak kunjung datang,membuat chanyeol semakin risih dengan pandangan para omega yang ada di dalam kafe,yang menatapnya lapar.

Chanyeol seorang alpha tingkat satu,membuatnya dengan mudah bisa bertukar posisi dengan wolfnya meskipun hanya selama sepuluh menit. Dan juga feromon yang dihasilkan alpha tingkat satu benar benar berbeda,bau yang sangat khas tapi istimewanya hanya bisa dicium oleh matenya,sedangkan omega atau alpha lainnya hanya mencium feromon biasanya pada seorang alpha.

Tapi meskipun begitu,feromon biasanya cukup menarik banyak omega untuk tertarik padanya,apalagi ditunjang dengan wajah tampannya. Chanyeol kerap menjadi buruan para omega yang ingin melakukan mating dengannya.

"Awas saja kau jongin! Membuatku menunggu jadi santapan para jalang itu eoh! Satu menit lagi tidak datang aku akan pergi!" gumamnya emosi membuat suasana kafe sedikit berubah menjadi panas,akibat elemen apinya yang ikut membara sesuai tingkat emosinya, membuat para omega kepanasan dan sialnya mereka malah bertingkah lebih sensual karena hawa yang dikeluarkan chanyeol

Shit!!!

Sebelum chanyeol sempat beranjak dari kursi,tubuh chanyeol langsung menghilang dari kafe.

"Kau gila jongin! Tiba tiba membawaku pergi memakai teleportmu! Untung saja tubuhku masih utuh!" maki chanyeol ketika jongin menghilangkan teleportnya dan berakhir di pinggiran sungai han

"Daripada kau diperkosa mereka,karena suhu sensualmu itu!" goda jongin sembari meringis tanpa dosa

"Gara gara siapa hah! Jika bukan kau, sudah kuhajar habis habisan kau kim jongin!" emosi chanyeol tersulut kembali membuat jongin berjengkit kaget sembari melangkah mundur karena hawa panas dari chanyeol

"Hah~~sepertinya aku butuh sehunku,jika berhadapan denganmu!" ucap jongin sembari menghela nafas frustasinya

"Sehun? Siapa sehun? Selingkuhanmu? Apa kau bertemu dengannya sehingga melupakanku?" rentetan tanya dari chanyeol membuat jongin menutup kupingnya panas.

"Kau bodoh? Aku sudah melakukan mating! Mana mungkin aku selingkuh! Apalagi dengan sehun,bisa mati berdiri aku nanti! Sehun itu sepupuku di kanada!" ucap jongin sebal di tuduh selingkuh

"Ck! Lantas kenapa kau terlambat?!" tanya chanyeol sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada

"Maafkan aku chan! Aku harus mempersiapkan segalanya untuk sepupuku yang akan datang seminggu lagi,dia seorang yang perfeksionis dan sedikit dingin! Tapi untungnya dia cantik,sayangnya seorang alpha!" jelas jongin sembari tersenyum membayangkan wajah sehun yang cantik

"Seorang alpha tapi berwajah cantik? Memang ada? Kyungsoo saja meskipun alpha tapi menurutku tidak cantik!" ucap chanyeol penuh kejujuran membuat jongin langsung melotot marah

"Ggrrr…Apa kau mau duel denganku karena menghina mateku!" tantang jongin semakin menggeram marah

"Boleh juga! Hitung hitung latihan untuk loey! Kurasa kai juga butuh olahraga!" ucap chanyeol sembari menyeringai menampakkan gigi runcing srigalanya yang sudah ia keluarkan

"Baiklah! Ayo kita mulai!" ucap jongin sembari melompat tinggi dan langsung merubah dirinya menjadi serigala besar berwarna cokelat susu dengan warna mata kuning menyala

Kai menggeram sembari mengibaskan ekornya diselingi hembusan nafas kasar yang keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya,menatap tajam pada chanyeol

"Hallo kai! Aku rasa loey pasti senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi! Bersiaplah!" sapa chanyeol sembari berlari dan melompat tinggi dengan cepat melakukan perubahan pada tubuhnya menjadi serigala berwarna putih abu abu bercampur silver dengan warna mata biru saphire

Loey mendengus keras,dan menampakkan gigi gigi tajamnya pada kai yang bersiaga di depannya.

**_Kita mulai kai_**

**_Tentu! Ayo loey!_**

Bertarunglah keduanya,mencakar, menggigit dan menerjang sebisa mungkin mereka lakukan untuk menjatuhkan lawan. Terkadang sampai berguling guling di rumput pinggir sungai han. Bahkan sesekali terdengar raungan dari keduanya ketika terluka.

Sampai akhirnya kai tak berdaya di bawah kaki loey.

Loey meraung keras menunjukkan dominannya,membuat omega dan alpha di sekitar sungai han mundur teratur. Sebelum akhirnya merubah wujudnya kembali menjadi were mengikuti kai yang sedari tadi sudah merubah wujudnya kembali menjadi werenya.

Tubuh chanyeol dan kai tampak terluka di mana mana,meskipun tidak ada luka yang serius. Karena niat mereka memang hanya berlatih,toh luka itu akan cepat sembuh dalam hitungan detik seperti tidak pernah ada luka sedikitpun.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya pada jongin yang masih rebahan di rumput. Jongin tersenyum sembari menerima uluran tangan chanyeol.

"Ayo kita pulang jongin!" ucap chanyeol ketika menarik tubuh jongin untuk berdiri

"Mau pakai teleport? Enak lebih cepat!" ucap jongin santai sembari membersihkan tanah di bajunya

"Kau gila? Aku akan menyuruh sopir menjemputku,kau pulanglah! Kyungsoo pasti menunggumu!" pekik chanyeol segera menolak ajakan jongin

"Baiklah aku pulang lebih dulu! Nikmati harimu,dude!" ucap jongin sembari menghilang di telan gelapnya malam

Chanyeol menghela nafas sembari menatap aliran sungai han yang selalu membuatnya tenang.

"Dimana kau mate? Aku merindukanmu! Aku merindukan aromamu! Datanglah padaku meskipun kau seorang alpha sekalipun! Setidaknya biarkan aku melihatmu!" ucap chanyeol lirih membuat loey ikut bersedih bersamanya.

**_Willis_**!!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**KANADA**

**WILLIS!!!**

**_DEG!!_**

Hati sehun tiba tiba terasa sakit,sehun meremat dadanya kuat,tak menghiraukan panggilan ayahnya yang tengah berbicara dengannya.

"Sehun…sehun kau baik baik saja! Kenapa denganmu?" tanya junmyeon khawatir melihat sehun yang kesakitan

Tidak mendapat respon dari sehun,junmyeon langsung melakukan telepati dengan willis

**_Willis! Apa yang terjadi?_**

**_Sepertinya loey memanggilku! Efeknya akan seperti ini! Sehun sering mengacuhkan rasa sakit ini,suho!_**

**_Matemu?? Jadi dia alpha tingkat satu sepertiku? Sampai bisa memanggilmu seperti ini?_**

**_Benar! Jika mateku omega,mateku tidak akan bisa memanggilku suho!_**

**_Jadi benar dugaanku,willis! Matemu seorang alpha?_**

**_Sepertinya benar suho!_**

Junmyeon termenung sembari memegangi pundak sehun yang terlihat mulai mengangsur membaik.

Sehun mulai mengatur nafasnya perlahan,dan menatap ayahnya yang masih terlihat khawatir

"Apa aku memang harus ke korea dad?!" tanya sehun ketika dirasa tubuhnya baik baik saja. Junmyeon terkejut mendengar pertanyaan sehun padanya.

"Sehun…"

"Jangan membahas itu,aku tadi mendengar percakapan kalian! Cukup dad! Kita kembali ke topik awal tadi!" ucap sehun memotong perkataan ayahnya karena ia tau arah pembicaraan ayahnya

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu! Iya aku ingin kau ke korea sehun! Ada proyek besar yang aku kerjakan dengan park corp! Dan aku rasa kau orang yang cocok untuk proyek ini!" ucap junmyeon sembari memberikan buku laporan tentang proyek barunya pada sehun

"Bagaimana dengan jongin dad??"tanya sehun mencoba menawar karena demi apapun ia malas ke korea.

"Jongin tidak akan mampu sehun! Banyak proyek yang harus ia lakukan sekarang! Daddy harap minggu depan kau sudah mulai menangani proyek ini!" ucap junmyeon sembari mengusap rambut sehun

"Bagaimana dengan proyek disini dad?" tanya sehun lagi

"Serahkan pada daddy! Kau berangkatlah ke korea dan jangan kecewakan daddy!" perintah junmyeon sembari tersenyum pada sehun

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya berniat meninggalkan ruangan kerja ayahnya sebelum suara ayahnya mengusik kesabarannya.

"Dan daddy harap kau bertemu matemu di sana!"

Sehun berbalik dan menatap nyalang pada ayahnya,junmyeon membalas tatapan sehun

"Jangan sebut mateku dad! Aku tidak suka mendengarnya!"

Sehun berbalik dan menutup pintu dengan keras meninggalkan sapuan angin yang kuat menghantam ke arah junmyeon meski dengan mudah di tepis oleh junmyeon tapi setidaknya angin sehun mampu merobek bajunya.

Junmyeon menggeram kesal dengan sifat bar bar sehun yang kadang kadang membuatnya kewalahan

Sedangkan sehun melangkah keluar mansion besar milik ayahnya menuju ke klub malam,tempatnya melepas stres bersama teman temannya.

**TBC**


	11. Hunch

**LOEY WILLIS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

**Tulisan tebal adalah suara serigala**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KANADA**

Sehun tengah duduk dengan nyaman,beristirahat di singgasananya di kerajaan bisnis keluarga kim yang ada di kanada, sebagai seorang yang terkenal sangat perfeksionis dalam hal apapun,menjadikan sehun sebagai sosok yang sangat teliti dalam segala hal dan sulit mempercayai seseorang,membuat sehun tidak pernah mempercayakan proyek penting pada bawahannya.

Semua di handle oleh sehun,para bawahannya hanya bertugas melakukan pengawasan dan laporan kerja ketika di lapangan. Karena sehun tidak menyukai pekerjaan di lapangan.

Sehun juga menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan sedikit keras,karena didikan dari sang ayah yang mewajibkannya menjadi sosok alpha yang tangguh dan berpengaruh di dunia bisnis,dan semua itu berimbas pada kehidupan pribadi sehun.

Sehun tidak pernah memikirkan tentang matenya,siapa matenya,dimana matenya. Sehun tidak peduli. Karena bagi seorang Kim sehun,mencari mate adalah agenda terakhir dalam hidupnya. Bahkan sehun tidak begitu peduli pada kehidupan seksnya yang harusnya sangat melekat pada diri seorang alpha. Jika saatnya sehun bermain,semua omega bahkan alpha dengan suka rela merelakan dirinya untuk sehun,tanpa mating tentunya. Karena dengan melakukan mating,mereka akan terikat seumur hidup mereka dan dengan mating mereka akan menghasilkan keturunan. Dan sehun tidak mau itu terjadi,dia hanya ingin menjadi penikmat tanpa harus bertanggung jawab.

"Willis...? Apa kau disana?" tanya sehun pada wolfnya karena tengah bosan menunggu waktu rapat selanjutnya

**Hhmmm**...?!!

"Ck! Kau masih saja dingin padaku! Berbaik hatilah padaku,bagaimanapun kau adalah aku,dan aku adalah kau!" ucap sehun sembari tertawa mendengar nada sinis wolfnya

**Kaulah yang membuatku menjadi dingin! Cari mateku sehun! Atau aku tidak akan bicara lagi padamu! **

"Jangan lagi membahas mate willis! Kau tau aku tidak suka ketika membahasnya! Lagipula kau tidak akan mati meskipun tidak bertemu matemu bukan?" sarkas sehun sembari menyeringai sadis membuat sang wolf menatapnya garang. Ya meskipun sang wolf tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain selain pemilik jiwa wolf itu sendiri.

**Hahahaha...aku memang tidak akan mati sehun! Tapi kasihanilah mateku sehun! Dia pasti kesepian karena memiliki alpha sombong sepertimu! **

"Dari cari bicaramu,Apa kau tengah yakin jika matemu seorang omega murni? Bagaimana jika matemu seorang alpha sama sepertiku?" tanya sehun pada wolfnya yang kini tengah marah padanya

**Jika memang mateku seorang alpha,berarti aku akan siap menjadi omeganya sehun!**

"APA?!! Kau gila willis! Aku tidak akan pernah mau menjadi seorang omega!"

Pekik sehun dengan nada marah pada sang wolf

**Kau tidak bisa menghindari takdirmu sehun! Bagaimanapun aku alpha tingkat dua dalam duniaku,meskipun aku setara dengan alpha tingkat satu tapi tingkat dominan kami berbeda! Jika mateku alpha tingkat satu,itu artinya kau harus rela menjadi omeganya sehun! Karena aku tidak bisa melawan mereka. **

"Lupakan saja tentang mencari mate! Mendengar penjelasanmu,aku semakin malas untuk bertemu mateku,lebih baik aku bermain dengan para omega seperti biasanya!" ucap sehun dengan nada yang cukup tegas memberikan tekanan pada wolfnya membuat willis menggeram keras dan cukup berhasil membuat sehun merasa tercekik

**Aku malas jika menyentuh mereka sehun! Aku mohon carilah mateku sehun! Tidak peduli dia seorang alpha atau omega! Aku mohon,kasihanilah mateku!**

"Tidak! Aku belum siap jika ternyata mateku nantinya alpha tingkat satu seperti ucapanmu!" sergah sehun membuat willis semakin menggeram marah

Sehun mengernyit ketika willis menggeram marah,jantungnya selalu terasa sakit dan lehernya merasa tercekik ketika willis marah.

**Bagaimanapun kau menolak kehadiran matemu,ketika bertemu dengannya,kau tidak akan bisa menolak pesonanya,dan diapun tidak akan bisa menolak feromonmu yang akan membuatnya gila! Karena kita ditakdirkan bersama**

"Diam kau willis! Bagaimanapun matemu tidak ada di sini! Kau tau itu! Kita sudah sering berkeliling dunia,tapi kita tidak pernah bertemu mate kita!" ucap sehun mulai melunak karena willis marah padanya. Bagaimanapun sehun tidak mau mati muda karena willis marah padanya. Bagaimanapun juga wolfnya itu bisa membunuhnya dari dalam tubuhnya tanpa meninggalkan luka.

**Kembalilah ke korea! Aku yakin mateku ada di sana,karena kita terlahir di sana sehun!**

"Aku tidak mau ke korea! Lagipula daddy melarangku ke korea,karena sudah ada jongin yang mengurus semuanya di sana!" tolak sehun membuat willis menggeram lagi meskipun tidak sampai semarah tadi

**Terserah padamu! Tapi aku ingatkan lagi,cepat atau lambat kau akan bertemu takdirmu tanpa kau mencarinya,dia akan datang sendiri padamu**

"Huh! Terserahlah! Sekarang aku akan ke ruang rapat,terima kasih obrolannya! Setidaknya aku tidak bosan sendirian" ucap sehun dengan sombongnya membuat willis menyeringai menunjukkan gigi giginya yang besar dan tajam

**Cih! Bocah brengsek!**

"Ya ya ya...aku memang brengsek! Terima kasih pujiannya!" ucap sehun dingin dengan wajah datarnya tidak peduli lagi dengan raungan marah willis padanya

**Loey...nama mate kita loey! Kau harus ingat itu! **

"Tidak ada yang perlu di ingat lagi! Otakku sudah sibuk mengingat angka angka setiap hari! Jadi jangan di tambahi dengan hal yang tidak perlu lagi!" ucap sehun semakin acuh membuat willis menggeram dan hilang begitu saja,bersembunyi dalam sudut hatinya yang terdalam,kebiasaan willis jika marah padanya. Sehun yakin,pasti setelah ini,seminggu lebih willis tidak akan mau berbicara lagi padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SEOUL,KOREA**

Mood chanyeol hari ini sangat buruk,membuatnya mengacuhkan sekitarnya,bahkan chanyeol tak mengindahkan sapaan para karyawannya ketika ia melintas di lobi kantor perusahaan milik keluarga park.

Hal ini membuat para karyawan bertanya tanya,pasalnya sang CEO tidak pernah mengabaikan sapaan mereka,CEO mereka selalu membalas sapaan mereka dengan senyuman lebar khas miliknya. Membuatnya di kagumi para karyawannya.

Chanyeol memang berbeda dari sehun, chanyeol pribadi yang hangat,ceria dan juga humoris. Namun karena masalah mate yang lagi lagi di singgung oleh omma nya tadi sewaktu sarapan membuat mood chanyeol hancur seketika.

Chanyeol memang sensitif jika ada pembahasan tentang matenya,bukan karena chanyeol benci matenya,TIDAK!

Chanyeol hanya merasa frustasi,karena di umurnya yang sekarang ini,mencium aroma matenya saja ia tidak pernah apalagi bertemu dengan matenya??

Padahal rata rata,sahabatnya telah menemukan matenya di umur dua puluhan,tapi dirinya sampai kini bahkan tidak ada bayang bayang sama sekali tentang matenya. Chanyeol frustasi!!

"Loey??? Apa kau mendengarku?? Apa yang harus aku lakukan loey??" tanya chanyeol dengan lirih yang jatuhnya terdengar layaknya orang frustasi

**Aku selalu mendengarmu,bicaralah**

"Kau dengar kan apa yang dikatakan omma tadi padaku? Tentang mate kita loey! Omma bahkan sampai menyuruhku keliling dunia untuk mencarinya! Bukankah itu hal gila?!" ucap chanyeol sembari mengacak rambutnya frustasi

**Tidak ada hal gila jika menyangkut mateku,aku setuju dengan xiumin dan bagaimanapun dia adalah ibuku chan!**

"Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku saja tidak tau bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mengetahui jika seseorang yang aku temui adalah mateku,loey!"tanya chanyeol sembari merebahkan kepalanya di meja kantor,lelah rasanya jika ia mulai memikirkan matenya yang tak kunjung datang menemuinya

**Kau akan tau dengan sendirinya,bahkan meskipun berjarak puluhan kilo,kau akan mencium aromanya**

"Apakah akan ada tulisan di keningnya jika ia adalah mateku ketika kita bertemu nantinya!" tanya chanyeol lagi dengan candaan yang selalu ia gunakan pada loey

**Berhenti berpikiran gila! Jika bertemu dengannya,aku yakin kau yang akan langsung menjadi gila dibuatnya! Mateku bukan sembarang mate chan! Dia istimewa, dan namanya adalah willis! Cari dia! **

"Ck! Kau sama saja dengan omma! Kau tau sendiri,selama ini aku sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menemukan mate kita,tapi hasilnya selalu nihil! Malah jongin yang mendapat matenya ketika membantuku mencari mate kita!" ucap chanyeol panjang lebar membuat loey mendengus kasar,malas mendengar werenya yang cerewet layaknya omega ini

**Carilah! Aku jamin kau tak akan menyesal jika bertemu dengannya**

"Bagaimana jika mate kita seorang alpha loey? Seperti kyungsoo misalnya?" tanya chanyeol ragu takut jika loey marah

**Kita taklukan bersama sama,bukankah masih ada aku di sisimu?**

"Iya aku tau! Tapi jika memang itu terjadi aku tidak yakin bisa menaklukannya seperti jongin yang berhasil menaklukan kyungsoo" ucap chanyeol lesu membayangkan nasibnya nanti jika matenya benar benar seorang alpha.

**Yakinlah padaku boy! Willis akan langsung bertekuk lutut padaku jika kita bertemu,kau hanya harus menaklukan werenya saja**

"Apa were willis akan cantik? Bagaimana jika jelek loey? Aku tidak mau!" ucap chanyeol mulai terlihat antusias membahas matenya. Penolakan chanyeol membuat loey menggeram marah,bagaimanapun chanyeol menghina mate mereka.

**Kau menghina mate kita chan! Aku yakin were willis akan sangat mempesona! Aku pernah memimpikannya sekali!**

"Benarkah? Kau yakin? Jika memang begitu aku jadi bersemangat untuk mencari mateku! Ayo loey kita cari mulai dari sudut dunia sebelah mana? Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya jika memang dia sebegitu mempesonanya" ucap chanyeol dengan begitu bersemangat membuat loey mendenguskan nafasnya sebal,membuat chanyeol terkikik geli

**Jika begini kau bersemangat boy! Dasar kau ini,carilah dimanapun! Karena aku juga tidak tau dia ada dimana!**

"Kau ini payah loey! Baiklah kita selesaikan urusan perusahaan dulu sebelum appa marah padaku,kau tau kan bagaimana appaku jika marah? Setelah proyek ini selesai,aku janji akan mencari mate kita,loey!" ucap chanyeol kembali ceria,loey memang sosok yang menjadi moodboster bagi chanyeol. Karena betapa terpuruknya seorang park chanyeol,loey selalu akan menjadi tumpuannya untuk bersandar.

**Good boy! Aku tau jika chen menyeramkan saat marah! Oke lakukan tugasmu! Aku pergi dulu chan!**

"Selamat istirahat loey! Oke,sekarang saatnya bekerja!"

Ucap chanyeol menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan segera menenggelamkan dirinya pada tumpukan berkas berkas yang sedari tadi menunggunya di meja kerjanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

**TBC**


	12. Threat

Di dunia werewolf versi chanhun ini,tidak semua alpha akan memiliki mate seorang omega murni,terkadang seorang alpha akan memiliki mate seorang alpha juga, yang mana jika telah berhasil melakukan mating,maka salah satu alpha akan berubah menjadi omega.

Namun kemungkinannya untuk sang alpha mau menjadi omega sangatlah tipis! Karena alpha terlahir dengan sifat yang sangat dominan dan harga diri tinggi.

Namun sepasang mate tetap tercipta untuk saling memiliki. Dan itu takdir mereka sedari awal.

INFO

**Were** dan wolf , bisa saling berkomunikasi satu sama lain sesuai keinginan mereka

**Alpha** sang dominan

**Omega** sang submisive

**Were** melambangkan manusia

**Wolf** melambangkan sang serigala

**Mate** pasangan dalam dunia werewolf

**Mating** pernikahan dalam dunia werewolf di tandai dengan lambang di leher sang omega yang menyerupai lambang sang alpha

**Feromon** bau khas yang dikeluarkan oleh omega dan alpha untuk menarik pasangannya

**Heat** masa kawin omega untuk menarik sang alpha, terjadi seperti siklus pada wanita umumnya

**Omega** murni werewolf yang terlahir sebagai omega

**TOKOH** **CERITA**

**PARK CHANYEOL (26 th)**

**.Seorang alpha tangguh,belum**

**. Menemukan matenya sejauh ini**

**.Memiliki jiwa serigala bernama LOEY**

**.Tinggal di korea**

**.Pebisnis hebat**

**.Lambang alphanya adalah api**

**KIM SEHUN (22 TH)**

**.Seorang alpha tangguh,belum**

**.Menemukan matenya sampai sekarang**

**.Tinggal di kanada sementara ini**

**.Karena urusan bisnis keluarga**

**.Tidak begitu peduli dengan sekelilingnya**

**.Memiliki jiwa serigala bernama WILLIS**

**.Lambang alphanya adalah angin**

**KIM JUNMYEON (40 th)**

**.Ayah sehun,seorang alpha**

**.Memiliki mate seorang omega murni sedari awal**

**.Tinggal di kanada bersama istri dan anak anaknya**

**.Pebisnis hebat**

**.Memiliki jiwa serigala bernama SUHO**

**.Lambang alphanya adalah air**

**KIM BAEKHYUN (38 th)**

**.Ibu sehun,seorang omega murni**

**.Istri dari junmyeon**

**.Seorang designer terkenal di kanada**

**.Memiliki jiwa serigala bernama BAEKKI**

**.Lambang omeganya adalah air**

**.Karena telah menjadi mate junmyeon**

**.Overprotektif pada sehun melebihi suaminya**

**KIM JIN HWAN (17 TH)**

**.Adik kandung sehun**

**.Seorang omega murni**

**.Mengidap sindrom brother complex**

**.Manja sekali pada sehun**

**.Benci sekali pada chanyeol karena menjadi mate hyung tersayangnya**

**.Memiliki jiwa serigala bernama JAY**

**Memiliki lambang omega cahaya**

**PARK JONGDAE (41 TH)**

**(maaf jika marganya aku ganti)**

**.Ayah chanyeol,seorang alpha tangguh**

**.Pebisnis sukses korea**

**.Matenya sedari awal seorang omega murni**

**.Memiliki jiwa serigala bernama CHEN**

**.Lambang alphanya adalah petir**

**.Cerewet melebihi ibu chanyeol**

**PARK MINSEOK (38TH)**

**.Ibu chanyeol,seorang omega murni**

**.Pemilik restoran italia bintang lima yang tersebar di beberapa sudut kota di korea**

**.Memiliki jiwa serigala bernama XIUMIN**

**.Lambang omeganya adalah petir sesuai alphanya**

**PARK HAN BIN (22 TH)**

**.Adik kandung chanyeol**

**.Seorang alpha tangguh**

**.Belum menemukan matenya seperti chanyeol**

**.Sifat bad boy**

**.Fanboy sehun**

**.Berharap sehun adalah matenya**

**.Memiliki jiwa serigala bernama B.I**

**.Lambang alphanya adalah es**

**KIM JONGIN (24 th)**

**.Dilihat dari marganya,dia adalah keluarga sehun,lebih tepatnya sepupu sehun**

**.Seorang alpha tangguh**

**.Sahabat chanyeol**

**.Tinggal di korea**

**.Pemimpin perusahaan keluarga kim cabang korea**

**.Memiliki mate seorang alpha yang kini telah berubah menjadi omega**

**.Memiliki jiwa serigala bernama KAI**

**.Lambang alphanya teleport**

**KIM KYUNGSOO (23 TH)**

**.Seorang alpha yang berubah menjadi omega ketika bertemu matenya yang ternyata seorang alpha juga**

**.Sahabat sehun,meski berbeda negara mereka tetap saling berkomunikasi**

**.Memiliki jiwa serigala bernama D.O**

**.Lambang omeganya teleport sesuai sang alpha**


	13. Prince of Water

**WARNING**

**Tulisan tebal dan miring adalah suara jiwa wolf**

**Disarankan mengetahui nama para wolf sebelum membaca,karena jiwa wolf akan memanggil nama jiwa wolf lainnya dengan nama wolf mereka bukan nama were mereka. Mohon maklum**

**Sifat wolf mengikuti sifat werenya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KANADA**


	14. Transition Mode

Warning

Ceritaku ini berdasarkan imajinasiku,werewolf dalam dunia chanhunku ini tidak sama dengan cerita werewolf lainnya yang mungkin pernah kalian baca,sekali lagi ini cerita werewolf dalam dunia chanhunku. Terima kasih

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Slurp

Slurp

Slurp

Slurp

Sehun mengernyit jijik pada suara yang terus memasuki indra tajam pendengarannya. Tubuhnya seakan akan meremang setiap suara itu terdengar.

Sehun mengerang frustasi,karena tidak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh pada pekerjaannya. Mata sehun berkilat merah menatap tajam pada pelaku penimbul suara khas jilatan itu.

"Jauhkan wajahmu dari leherku park!"

pekik sehun sembari mendorong wajah chanyeol yang sedari tadi menjilati leher dan mukanya tanpa henti. Layaknya serigala di musim kawin

Heol! Musim kawin mereka sudah selesai kemarin malam.

Sehun telah sah menyandang predikat omeganya meskipun dengan berat hati.

Sehun menerima takdirnya sebagai omega dari seorang alpha bernama park chanyeol.

Tapi hati werenya masih menolak untuk menerima cinta dari alphanya.

Dan chanyeol tau itu,mereka semalam membicarakannya setelah mating,bahwa sehun memang menerima dirinya sebagai alphanya. Tapi hati sehun sebagai were masih menolak keras,dan chanyeol memaklumi itu.

Sehun hanya memperbolehkan chanyeol menyentuhnya jika masa heatnya datang nanti, Tapi chanyeol juga tidak peduli dengan semua itu,asal dia mau,sehun harus tetap melayaninya sebagai omeganya.

Slurp

Slurp

Slurp

Slurp

Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan gertakan sehun,sekarang yang ia inginkan hanya tetap menjilati omeganya. Bukankah normal jika serigala pejantan memandikan betinanya??? Itulah yang ada dipikiran chanyeol saat ini.

"Astaga! Berhenti menjilatiku!!"

Pekik sehun lagi berusaha lepas dari dekapan chanyeol yang benar benar mengunci rapat pergerakannya.

"Ayolah omegaku~~? Aku hanya iri dengan loey yang tengah bermesraan dengan willis!"

Rengek chanyeol dengan tetap menjilati leher hingga wajah sehun yang sudah penuh jejak air liur chanyeol

Hahahahahahaha…ada yang iri ini ceritanya

"Lihatlah baby,loey sekarang menertawaiku!" ucap chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang sehun

"Aku tidak peduli! Air liurmu kemana mana tuan park! Lepaskan aku! Kau mengerikan!"

Ucap sehun yang kini tengah berpindah ke pangkuan chanyeol dengan sekali gerakan cepat dari chanyeol

"Aish! Aku harus bekerja! Lepaskan aku park! Astaga! Aku bilang berhenti menjilatiku!"

Erang sehun frustasi ketika chanyeol dengan cepat menjilati tanda phoniex yang mirip dengan miliknya di leher sehun dengan penuh gairah karena aroma sehun yang mulai menyeruak keluar dari sana

"Hentikan aakkhhh chan…alpha~~ahhh aku mohon!"

Ganti sehun yang merengek,chanyeol dengan hormon mesum sialannya itu bukan main main,tadi malam saja ketika sehun siuman dari pingsannya setelah acara mating mereka,chanyeol langsung menghajarnya berulang kali hingga pagi menjelang.

Untung saja sehun seorang werewolf,meskipun holenya selalu kesakitan ketika dibobol penis alphanya yang selalu bisa membesar sesuai keinginan sang alpha,tapi rasa sakitnya itu hanya bersifat sementara karena kekuatan penyembuh mereka yang sangat luar biasa.

Selama tubuh dan jantung mereka tidak hancur,kaum werewolf bisa menyembuhkan diri mereka dengan cepat.

"Alpha~~hentikanhh aahhh"

Desah sehun ketika chanyeol menyingkap kemeja kerjanya ke atas dan mengulum nipplenya dengan rakus. Willis menjulurkan lidahnya dengan semangat diiringi kibasan ekornya ke kanan ke kiri dengan cepat menandakan betapa bahagianya dia melihat sehun tengah bertekuk lutut kepada sang alpha, Sedangkan loey dengan setia menjilati kepala dan leher willis dengan lidah besarnya.

"HENTIKAN!"

Wush

BLAR

Teriak sehun diiringi sebuah pukulan dengan tangan yang disetiap ujung jarinya mengeluarkan api besar.

Tapi dengan mudah chanyeol menangkap tangan sehun yang melayang kearahnya hingga api dari tinjuan api sehun meleset mengenai tembok kantornya,dan dengan cepat chanyeol menjilati ujung jari sehun yang masih mengeluarkan api itu membuat api besar itu seketika padam karena jilatan chanyeol.

Sehun syok melihatnya. Kenapa begitu mudah chanyeol memadamkan apinya???

Hatinya semakin sebal ketika willis malah menertawakannya

Hahahaha…kau omega sekarang sehun! Kau bukan alpha tingkat dua lagi! Jadi kekuatanmu sekarang selevel omega

"Diam kau willis!" geram sehun tertahan dengan mata yang masih menatap syok pada chanyeol yang kini tengah menelan habis apinya di ujung jari kelingkingnya.

"Kau lupa siapa aku sayang?? Aku sang pengendali api! Api dalam tubuhmu adalah bagian dari diriku,jadi apimu akan lebih menurut padaku sayang!"

Ucap chanyeol sembari menyeringai ketika melihat wajah syok sehun

"Aish! Dasar curang! Kembalikan elemen anginku!"

Rengek sehun sembari memukuli dada chanyeol keras keras,tapi chanyeol malah tertawa keras membuat sehun semakin kesal saja.

"Hahahaha…elemen anginmu terkunci ketika aku mematingmu sayang…tapi tenang saja,kau akan bertemu elemen anginmu nanti di salah satu keturunan kita! Jadi bersabarlah sampai saat itu datang!"

goda chanyeol yang sangat menyukai ekspresi wajah sehun yang tengah kesal dan merona,telihat semakin menggemaskan saja.

Jongin yang masuk keruangan sehun,terkejut dengan kegiatan sehun yang tengah memukuli chanyeol,melihat kemesraan mereka jongin jadi kesal ketika mengingat kejadian semalam,dimana dirinya harus merana merasakan gairah api milik chanyeol. Tapi bukan itu saja yang membuat jongin kesal,melainkan sikap chanyeol yang bukannya menolongnya malah menyeret dan menguncinya di kamar milik hanbin. Untung saja tak berapa lama,matenya datang menjemputnya.

"Ekhem! Apa aku mengganggu kegiatan kalian!"

Ucap jongin sengaja menyela kegiatan keduanya

Sehun terkejut tentu saja,sehun langsung melompat dari pangkuan chanyeol dan segera membenahi kemejanya yang berantakan karena ulah chanyeol.

"Ah jo-jongin! Kau tidak mengganggu sama sekali!"

ucap sehun gugup dengan pipi yang merona merah karena malu tentu saja melihat itu chanyeol langsung terkekeh membuat sehun kembali menampilkan wajah kesalnya. Jongin yang melihat interaksi keduanya hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Pasangan aneh" gumam jongin

Kau juga sama anehnya ketika dulu bersama kyungsoo,jongin

"Aishh! Jangan ikut ikutan kai!" gumam jongin

Hahahahahaha…berkacalah jongin,mereka sama denganmu dulu

"Apa urusan kalian sudah selesai? Aku kemari karena ingin bertemu chanyeol!"

Tanya jongin pada sehun yang kini tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya,sedangkan chanyeol tetap di sofa

Ck! Kau mengabaikanku jongin

Dan jongin tidak peduli pada gerutuan kai yang tengah mengejeknya

"Ah kau mencariku? Kalau begitu ayo kita berbicara di ruanganmu saja,biar omegaku ini kembali bekerja!" sahut chanyeol sebelum sehun sempat menjawab pertayaan jongin

"Ada apa? Apa ada masalah jongin?" tanya sehun ketika jongin akan pergi dari ruangan kerjanya mengikuti perintah chanyeol

"Ah tidak ada! Aku hanya ingin mengobrol santai saja dengan sahabatku ini!" ucap jongin yang kemudian diangguki sehun tanda ia mengerti

"Baguslah kalau begitu,bawa saja dia dari ruanganku,jika tidak wajahku bisa habis dia jilati dari tadi!" ucap sehun dengan sinis

"Hahahaha…tenang saja sayang~~kegiatan kita nanti akan berlanjut!" goda chanyeol sembari memberikan flying kiss pada sehun. Jongin tertawa melihat tingkah pasangan baru itu. Sedangkan sehun memberi gestur seperti akan muntah ketika mendapat flying kiss dari chanyeol.

"Aish! Bisa gila aku jika ia menjilatiku terus!" gumam sehun ketika keduanya pergi

Tapi aku suka sehun

"Bodo amat! Kalian sama sama mesum!" jawab sehun pada willis dengan kesal

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol yang tiba di ruangan jongin terkejut melihat kehadiran adiknya park hanbin

"Wah? Darimana saja kau anak nakal? Dari kemarin aku mencarimu!" ucap chanyeol sembari menghampiri adiknya dan memeluknya erat

"Cih! Semua karena hyung! Mating tidak lihat lihat situasi! Badanku panas semua,untung saja ada omega yang mau bercinta denganku!"

Gerutu hanbin ketika mengingat dirinya yang bernafsu karena terkena hawa mating chanyeol

"Kau masih enak hanbin! Sedangkan aku harus merana beberapa jam, karena tubuhku lumpuh sesaat dan hawa panas chanyeol menyiksa jiwa wolfku,untung saja kyungsoo datang menyelamatkanku!"

sungut jongin kesal jika mengingat keadaannya yang mengenaskan semalam

"Hahahhaha…kalian bisa saja!" tawa chanyeol tanpa rasa berdosa sama sekali

"Boleh tidak aku menghajarnya jongin hyung? Sebal aku lihatnya!"

Ucap hanbin kesal mendengar tawa chanyeol

"Kita hajar sama sama bagaimana?? Kemungkinan menang jauh lebih besar!" ucap jongin menimpali ide hanbin

Chanyeol yang mendengar kekesalan mereka malah semakin tertawa keras

"Ayo kita bertanding! Sekalian aku ingin menguji kekuatan api sempurnaku!" ucap chanyeol sembari menyeringai

"Lupakan!" ucap jongin seketika,ia baru ingat jika kekuatan chanyeol telah sempurna

"Tidak! Terima kasih hyung!" ucap hanbin,mana mungkin ia bisa mengalahkan kakaknya yang telah sempurna itu. Api chanyeol yang biasa saja sudah menakutkan apalagi jika telah sempurna??

Meskipun kekuatan esnya tingkat tinggi,tapi tetap saja tidak bisa membekukan seluruh api milik chanyeol.

"Apa kita mulai saja sekarang? Aku sudah mendapat lokasi mereka, chan!" ucap jongin memulai pembicaraan serius mereka

"Kerja bagus jongin! Aku siap kapanpun! Bagaimana denganmu hanbin? Apa jongin sudah memberitaumu tujuan kita??" tanya chanyeol kepada adiknya,dengan wajah yang sangat serius

Hanbin menyeringai sembari menatap chanyeol

"Aku tau semuanya hyung! Jika menyangkut sehun! Aku siap kapanpun hyung! Anggap saja aku membela kakak iparku saat ini!" ucap hanbin meyakinkan kakaknya

"Bagus! Aku senang jika kau sudah move on dari sehun!"

"Bisa atau tidak aku harus tetap bisa hyung! Sebelum api loey membakar jiwa B.I!" gerutu hanbin

"Hahahahha…baguslah kalau kau mengerti! Apiku ini akan membakar siapapun yang ingin menyakiti mateku! Tidak peduli siapapun itu!"

Ucap chanyeol dengan seringainya yang mengerikan

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang,sebelum sehun menyadarinya!" ucap jongin akhirnya yang diangguki keduanya.

"Baiklah! Mari kita beri mereka peringatan yang mengerikan karena telah mengusik kita!" ucap chanyeol dingin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mansion wu

Sejak kejadian penjebakan sehun di kamar hotel,yifan bersembunyi di mansionnya yang berada di tengah hutan. Ia dan kawanannya berusaha menghilangkan jejak,karena ia sangat yakin kawanan chanyeol pasti akan langsung mencarinya.

Tapi yifan berfikir ini aneh,mereka sepertinya bersikap tenang tenang saja,hampir empat hari sejak kejadian itu,tapi tidak ada tanda tanda penyerangan dari kawanan chanyeol. Yifan semakin resah melihat ketenangan musuhnya yang mungkin saja akan menyerangnya kapanpun.

"Yifan,hari ini sekitar hutan aman! Sekarang tao yang berjaga!"

Ucap luhan membuyarkan pikiran yifan

"Benarkah? Syukurlah!"

Jawab yifan sembari menghela nafas

"Kau takut??"

Tanya luhan

"Mereka bukan alpha biasa lu,mereka kuat! Kekuatanku belum sempurna,jadi jika mereka telah sempurna,kita akan kalah telak!" jelas yifan sembari menyalakan rokoknya dan menyesapnya

Sedangkan luhan berjalan ke penjuru ruangan menyalakan lilin di setiap pojok kamar,karena hari mulai gelap dan yifan tidak menyukai cahaya terang dari lampu.

"Jika kau tau akan kalah,kenapa berbuat hal yang akan memancing amarah mereka?" ucap luhan menyindir sikap pengecut yifan

"Karena aku menyukai sehun! Kau tau itu! Aku rela melakukan apapun agar sehun bersamaku!" bantah yifan ketika mendengar nada sindiran dari luhan

"Kalau begitu terima saja akibatnya!"

Sarkas luhan sembari duduk di single sofa di hadapan yifan

"Kau akan membantuku bukan? Kau tidak akan kabur bukan?" tanya yifan sembari menghembuskan asap rokoknya

"Tentu! Benar atau tidak aku akan menjadi pelayan setiamu! Bahkan nyawaku akan aku pertaruhkan untukmu!" ucap luhan

"Terima kasih dan maaf untuk kejadian itu!"

Ucap yifan menyesali perbuatannya ketika bercinta dengan luhan

"Tidak masalah! Kau berusaha membantuku!"

Ucap luhan lagi dengan santai

"Tao sudah menghubungi para kawanan kita,ia mencoba mencari bantuan!" ucap yifan menyalakan rokoknya yang baru

"Ya aku harap mereka segera merespon atau setidaknya jika kita benar benar diserang mereka akan datang tepat pada waktunya!" ucap luhan

"Ya aku juga berharap begitu!"ucap yifan

Slap

Yifan dan luhan seketika berdiri dengan tegang ketika lilin di semua kamar yifan mati. Bahkan yifan melihat nyala api di rokoknya yang ikut mati. Yifan menyadari kehadiran seseorang.

Kehadiran sang pengendali api.

Dia datang yifan,waspadalah

"Aku tau kris!" ucap yifan pada jiwa wolfnya

"Luhan! Hubungi tao! Suruh dia bersiaga penuh! Mereka datang! Tapi aku tidak tau mereka dimana,aku tidak mencium aroma mereka!" perintah yifan dengan nada panik pada luhan

"Baik yifan! Tenangkan dirimu"

Ucap luhan sembari melesat pergi dengan cepat.

Sementara itu, chanyeol dan hanbin tengah berada di puncak tebing agak jauh dari mansion wu. Mereka mengawasi pergerakan jongin yang tengah mengintai mansion wu dengan teleportnya.

Mereka akan menyerang jika jongin memberi mereka isyarat.

"Mereka telah siaga penuh chan! Luhan di sayap kanan mansion! Sedangkan tao ada di sayap kiri mansion!"

Laporan jongin ketika tengah selesai mengintai

"Dimana bajingan itu?" tanya chanyeol

"Di mansionnya! Dia menyadari kehadiranmu!" ucap jongin lagi.

"Baiklah! Kita harus memberi mereka peringatan karena telah mengusik ketenangan kita! Tunjukkan pada mereka siapa yang mereka lawan saat ini!" ucap chanyeol pada hanbin dan jongin

" Tentu saja hyung/chan!" ucap jongin dan hanbin bersamaan

"Hanbin gunakan esmu,untuk menciptakan kabut dingin di sekitar mansion! Hingga bisa membatasi jarak pandang wolf mereka!" perintah chanyeol pada hanbin,dengan cepat hanbin melompat turun ke dasar tebing dan tak berapa lama,kabut tercipta di sekitaran mansion wu. Hingga terlihat seperti hutan yang tertutupi asap tebal

"Jongin! Kau awasi tao! Karena hanya kau yang bisa menghentikan kekuatannya! Biar luhan dan yifan aku yang menghadapi dengan bantuan hanbin tentunya!" perintah chanyeol pada jongin

"Tentu chan! Aku pergi dulu!" ucap jongin dan secepat kilat menghilang

"Loey! Kau sudah siap??"

Tentu prince of phoniex

"Bagus! Kita bakar semua jiwa mereka!"

Aku sudah tidak sabar chan!

"Hahahaha…yifan! Bersiaplah untuk pembalasanku!"

Ucap chanyeol dan segera melompat dari tebing merubah tubuhnya menjadi serigala besar yang tak lain adalah loey, dan menyusul hanbin dengan kecepatan wolfnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tao mereka datang! Aku merasakan dua serigala mendekat ke arahku!" ucap luhan melalui telepatinya,karena dialah sang pengendali pikiran

"Tenanglah luhan,aku akan segera ke tempatmu! Pancing mereka,atau setidaknya kendalikan salah satu diantara mereka untuk menyerang kawanannya sendiri!" perintah tao pada luhan yang terlihat mulai panik.

"Baiklah! Cepatlah kesini! Kau tau jika menghadapi dua alpha sekaligus aku tidak akan mampu!" ucap luhan dan segera memutus kontak telepatinya karena mendengar geraman dari serigala di dekatnya

Tao yang menyadari,segera melesat pergi ke tempat luhan berada,berharap luhan masih bisa bertahan.

"Ggggrrrrhhh~~"

Srak

Srak

Suara geraman dan langkah kaki yang berjalan di atas rumput serta aura dingin dari seorang alpha tingkat satu,membuat luhan dan jiwa wolfnya merinding ketakutan. Bahkan jarak pandang yang sangat terbatas,membuat luhan harus memicingkan matanya berusaha melihat siapa musuh yang datang kepadanya.

Tiba tiba jalan di depannya berubah menjadi es,luhan memundurkan kakinya,diatas jalanan es itu muncullah seorang namja tampan dengan seringainya dan jangan lupakan taringnya yang panjang mengerikan

"Siapa kau! Aku tidak mengenalmu!" tanya luhan yang tidak mengenali pemuda di hadapannya.

"Apa itu penting sekarang?? Aku bahkan tidak ingin mengenalmu cantik! Bagiku yang terpenting saat ini adalah ini!" teriak hanbin dengan tangan yang menghantam tanah hingga memunculkan tombak tombak es tajam dari tempat luhan berdiri.

Luhan dengan sigap melompat,dan mengindar dari tombak es yang terus memanjang ke arahnya.

"Sialan! Kau pengendali es!" teriak luhan kesal

"Hahahaha…akulah sang pengendali es!" seru hanbin disertai tawa yang menggelegar membuat luhan merinding

Hawa dingin semakin pekat disertai aroma alpha yang membuat konsentrasi luhan terpecah.Hanbin menjilat bibirnya,menyeringai dan langsung melompat ke arah luhan berusaha menyerang luhan tanpa basa basi lagi,khas gaya bertarung keluarga park

Luhan dengan gesit menghindari seluruh serangan hanbin,tak lupa disetiap gerakannya luhan juga berusaha untuk mempengaruhi pikiran hanbin agar berhenti melawannya,namun berkali kali gagal. Hingga percobaan terakhir berhasil sebelum ia terkena serangan tombak es hanbin di perutnya,dan membuatnya seketika terjatuh dari dahan pohon.

Brak

"Aaakkkhhh! Siall! Es sialan!" pekik luhan kesakitan karena tombak es itu berhasil menembus perutnya sialnya lagi es itu memperlambat proses penyembuhannya

Luhan berusaha mencabut es di perutnya,tapi hanbin datang dengan cepat ke tempatnya, membuat luhan pasrah jika ia harus mati sekarang. Tapi ternyata pikiran luhan tentang kematian masih jauh dari kenyataannya,hanbin yang diam saja di hadapannya kini rupanya telah terkena kekuatan pengendali pikirannya,luhan tersenyum senang.

Tao yang mendengar pekikan kesakitan luhan,segera melesat mendekati asal suara tanpa diketahui olehnya jongin mengikuti pergerakannya dalam diam. Sedangkan yifan yang mendengar pekikan luhan segera pergi meninggalkan mansionnya menuju asal suara.

"Cabut esmu dari perutku,sekarang!"

Perintah luhan pada hanbin. Dan ternyata sesuai dugaan luhan,hanbin benar benar terkena pengendali pikiran miliknya.

Hanbin mendekat dan menyerap kembali tombak es di perut luhan,hingga luhan bisa menyembuhkan luka di perutnya kembali.

Srak

Srak

Luhan segera menoleh ke asal suara,berharap itu tao yang datang,tapi nyatanya itu adalah park chanyeol dalam wujud serigalanya

Luhan memundurkan langkahnya segera,hawa panas yang dikeluarkan chanyeol tidak sanggup ia hadapi. Matanya melirik ke arah hanbin yang masih diam di tempatnya dan seketika bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum,sesama kawanan saling menyerang bukankah sangat seru pikirnya

"Hajar dia untukku!" perintah luhan pada hanbin

Hanbin segera merubah tubuhnya menjadi wolf seutuhnya dan menyerang chanyeol dengan sekali terkaman. Keduanya berguling guling, sama kuat karena chanyeol belum mengeluarkan kekuatannya,chanyeol tau adiknya dalam pengaruh pikiran luhan. Maka chanyeol harus berusaha menyadarkan hanbin sebelum menyerang luhan.

Hanbin dalam wujud B.I menyerang chanyeol dalam wujud Loey dengan beringas. Loey melompat dengan lincah di dahan pohon ketika menghindari serangan es B.I. Tombak es memenuhi arena pertempuran antar loey dan B.I. Hawa dingin menusuk sampai ke tulang bahkan daun daun di hutan semua mulai membeku. Loey berfikir B.I tidak main main dengan serangannya.

Loey mengeluarkan api peluruhnya,membakar seluruh bulu putihnya dengan cepat. Melelehkan seluruh daun yang akan membeku,hawa panas mulai menyerbak kesekeliling B.I dan luhan.

Sampai akhirnya B.I kewalahan dengan daya api loey yang melumpuhkan esnya,es miliknya selalu meleleh sebelum menyentuh loey. Karena itu B.I sedikit lengah dan loey memanfaatkan kesempatan itu menendang B.I dengan kaki belakangnya hingga terpental menghantam pohon. Tubuh B.I tersungkur dan kembali ke wujud hanbin,loey pun merubah tubuhnya menjadi wujud chanyeol kembali.

Chanyeol resah melihat hanbin yang tergolek lemas,tapi pikiran resah itu berubah waspada ketika hanbin bergerak,mencoba berdiri lagi. Chanyeol bersiap akan menyerang hanbin kembali.

"Hyung?? Kenapa denganku?" tanya hanbin sembari memegangi kepalanya,membuat chanyeol seketika mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyerang hanbin

"Syukurlah! Kau sudah sadar! Pikiranmu telah dipengarui olehnya hingga kau berusaha menyerangku!" jelas chanyeol pada hanbin sembari menunjuk luhan yang gugup di tempatnya

Hanbin terkejut mendengar penjelasan chanyeol,ia menatap tajam luhan

"Kau gila ya? Kau mau membunuhku? Sampai menyuruhku menyerang hyungku sendiri?" pekik hanbin tidak habis pikir hingga ia bisa menyerang kakaknya sendiri,untung saja ia dalam pengaruh luhan.jika tidak bisa dipastikan chanyeol akan membunuhnya

"Kau yang akan menghabisinya atau aku hanbin??" tanya chanyeol memandang angkuh pada luhan

"Tentu saja aku,hyung! Dia sudah berani meremehkan park hanbin! B.I saja sudah memekik marah sedari tadi!" ucap hanbin kesal

Chanyeol mundur dan membiarkan hanbin bertarung dengan luhan. Hanbin bergerak cepat menyerang luhan kembali. Luhan kewalahan karena hawa dari dua alpha tingkat satu disekelilingnya. Luhan merasa tertekan.

Hanbin yang menemukan sela,langsung melempar tombak esnya pada luhan dan tepat mengenai bahu kanan luhan

JLEB

"Aaakkkkhhhhhhh……"

Luhan memundurkan langkahnya,lututnya ambruk ketanah hingga posisinya bersujud dihadapan hanbin dan chanyeol. Hanbin segera membekukan tubuh luhan. Setelah tubuh luhan berubah menjadi patung es,hanbin mendekat,hendak menghancurkan tubuh luhan sebelum tao datang dan menghentikan waktu di sekitar mereka

Gerakan hanbin dan chanyeol berhenti seketika. Tao marah sekali melihat luhan yang telah menjadi patung es. Tao menerjang tubuh hanbin yang tak bergerak sama sekali,memukuli tubuh hanbin membabi buta. Setelah puas,tao mengambil pisau peraknya,diangkatnya tinggi tinggi pisau ditangannya. Dan dengan cepat dihujamkannya pada jantung hanbin.

GREB

Satu gerakan cepat menghentikan laju pisau menuju jantung hanbin. Membuat tao terkejut.

"Kau lupa jika masih ada aku tao?" ucap jongin menyeringai,dengan tangan menahan tangan tao yang memegang pisau.

"Ka-kau????"

Ucap tao gugup

Jongin menyeringai menatap tao dengan mata wolfya yang bersinar kuning terang.

"Sudah saatnya kita mengakhiri pertarungan ini tao!" ucap jongin mencengkram leher tao dan dengan gerakan cepat mengangkat tubuh tao dan melemparnya ke arah chanyeol

"Chan!"

Teriak jongin sembari melempar tubuh tao pada chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan sigap melompat dan menangkap tubuh tao. Mencengkram leher tao dengan kuat.

"Kau lupa jika kekuatanmu ada batas waktunya? Dan sekarang waktumu telah habis!" ucap chanyeol sembari mengangkat tubuh tao tinggi tinggi

"Loey! Buka gerbang api pembakar jiwa sekarang!"

Sudah chan! Korbankan jiwanya pada penguasa api keabadian

"Api pembakar jiwa! Nyalakan!"

Teriak loey

BLAR

Mata tao terbelalak ketika tubuh chanyeol mulai berubah menjadi api sepenuhnya. Api itu mulai merambat ke tubuh tao perlahan,membakar jiwa tao dan jiwa huang bersamaan sedikit demi sedikit. Tao menjerit kesakitan

"Aaaakkkkkhhhhhhh…hentikan akkkhhh aku mohon! Maafkan aakkkhhhh aku"

Teriakan penyesalan tao menggema di hutan,chanyeol tidak tergerak sama sekali.

"Terima nasibmu karena kau telah melukai kekasihku,mateku!"

Geram chanyeol

Chanyeol menatap tajam mata tao hingga perlahan lahan mata tao ikut terbakar

"Makan jiwanya apiku yang agung!"

BLAR

Kretek kretek

"Akkkkkhhhhhhh…"

Api terus membakar jiwa tao tanpa ampun. Hingga jiwanya hangus terbakar. Chanyeol melepaskan tubuh tak berjiwa milik tao hingga tersungkur ke tanah. Matanya beralih pada hanbin dan jongin yang menatapnya dengan pandangan ketakutan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan diam hanbin! Selesaikan tugasmu!"

Hanbin mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah patung es luhan. Sedangkan itu yifan kalang kabut mendengar teriakan tao. Ia segera mempercepat langkahnya hingga ia melihat seseorang hendak menendang patung es luhan.

"Jangaaannnnn…!!!!!"

PRAK

PYAR

Terlambat,semua terlambat bagi yifan. Teriakannya tidak berarti apa apa ketika melihat tubuh luhan hancur berkeping keping setelah ditendang kuat oleh hanbin.

Yifan jatuh bersujud dihadapan tubuh luhan yang tak berbentuk lagi. Yifan menyesali segalanya. Menyesali karena telah kehilangan orang orang kepercayaannya.

"Tidak Luhan … tao…jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Teriak yifan penuh keputusasaan.

Chanyeol datang menyeret tubuh tao dan melemparnya kehadapan yifan.

"Ini peringatan dariku yifan! Jangan pernah sekali kali menyentuh sehun lagi! Kau tau kan bagaimana rasanya jika orang yang penting untukmu disakiti orang lain? Itulah yang aku rasakan saat kau menyakiti sehun!" ucap chanyeol sembari mengeluarkan hawa panasnya kembali.

Yifan dengan segera membuat tameng apinya untuk melindungi dirinya menatap nyalang pada chanyeol,mengeluarkan taringnya hendak menantang

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis melihat tameng api yang belum sempurna itu dan menatap remeh pada yifan yang seakan akan menantangnya

"Kita pergi"

Perintah chanyeol pada hanbin dan jongin

Keduanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah chanyeol.

"Aku ingatkan sekali lagi,ini peringatan dariku yifan!" ancam chanyeol dan segera melesat pergi diikuti jongin dan hanbin.

"Maafkan aku luhan…tao! Hiks …hiks!"

Ucap yifan penuh penyesalan

SRET

Yifan terkejut,melihat segerombolan rogue datang. Ternyata mereka adalah bala bantuan yang dimintai tao untuk datang

"Kalian terlambat! Lihatlah! Luhan dan tao sudah mati!"

Teriak yifan marah

"Kita bersedih untuk luhan,tapi tao bisa kami hidupkan lagi dengan jiwa lainnya! Pangeran yifan ikutlah bersama kami! Sudah saatnya pangeran mendalami kekuatan bangsa kita! Bangsa rogue!"

Ucap salah satu diantara mereka

"Aku akan ikut jika kalian bisa mengembalikan tao!" ucap yifan

"Tentu pangeran! Kita bisa membuatnya jauh lebih kuat lagi jika terbangun! Sekarang saatnya kita pergi sebelum ada yang menyadari kedatangan kita!" perintah salah satunya dan segera menggendong tubuh tao. Yifan segera bangkit,memandang tubuh hancur luhan sebelum benar benar pergi

"Aku akan kembali sehun!

Tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

.TBC


	15. Oldest God

.

.

.

.

.

Mansion wu

Yifan meletakkan tubuh luhan di ranjang miliknya,luhan masih menggeram menahan gejolak nafsunya. Berusaha mengembalikan akal sehatnya yang di ambang batas,meskipun berkali kali harus kalah oleh birahinya yang semakin membumbung tinggi. Panas tubuhnya semakin terasa berkali kali lipat ketika dirinya menolak untuk menyentuh kris yang sedari tadi mengawasinya di samping ranjang.

Yifan ikut menggeram kesal ketika mulai mencium feromon milik luhan,jiwa alphanya memberontak,menatap nyalang pada tubuh setengah telanjang di hadapannya. Bahkan luhan nampak mulai membuka resleting celana kainnya,seakan akan menggoda jiwa alpha milik yifan.

"Ggrrrrrr~~"

yifan mulai menggeram ketika melihat luhan yang kini tengah memainkan penisnya di hadapan yifan dengan begitu erotis. Mata yifan berkilat emas,nafsu mulai menguasainya. Feromon luhan begitu menggiurkan,menggoda jiwa alpha miliknya.

Aku menginginkannya yifan,dia terlalu mengoda

"Aku hanya ingin sehun,kris!" bentak yifan marah karena kris menginginkan luhan

Aku tau! Tapi dia butuh bantuan kita,api itu sulit dinetralkan jika tidak dengan bercinta

Kau tau itu yifan! Api itu milik phoniex,perlambang gelora jiwa,dan nafsu termasuk di dalamnya

"Tapi kenapa tidak berpengaruh juga padaku ketika dia menyerang luhan?"

Kau pemilik kekuatan hampir serupa,namun dengan jiwa yang berbeda

Milikku api naga emas,perlambang kekuatan.

Apiku merupakan tameng bagimu,dan tanpa kau sadari apiku menjadi tamengmu dari kekuatan api loey tadi.

Meskipun aku tidak yakin,apiku akan kuat melawannya,jika dia telah sempurna nantinya

"Aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus bercinta dengannya? Tidak adakah cara lain kris?"

Tidak ada! Hanya itu satu satunya cara

"Ggggrrrrrr~~BRENGSEK!!! SIALAN KAU PARK CHANYEOL! AKU AKAN MEMBALASMU!!"

Yifan menatap nyalang pada luhan yang tengah mendesah tidak karuan karena gerakan tangannya pada tubuhnya sendiri,luhan mencoba mencari kepuasaannya sendiri. Yifan mulai mendekat dengan nafas beratnya,sarat akan nafsu karena feromon yang dikeluarkan luhan.

Luhan yang menyadari yifan mendekatinya,menghentikan gerakan pada tubuhnya dan menatap yifan dengan wajah sayu yang menggoda

"Panas yifan~~akuhh membutuhkanmuhh!" panggil luhan dengan desahan erotisnya

"Shiittt!!!!"

Umpat yifan dan langsung menerjang tubuh luhan

Jemarinya langsung menelususp kedalam celana luhan yang masih setengah terbuka langsung menyentuh pusat kenikmatan milik luhan. Sentuhan itu sekaligus membakar dan menyejukkan dan luhan langsung mengangkat tubuhnya penuh gairah.

Yifan menundukkan kepalanya,menyesap leher dan pundak luhan sembari melepas kemeja miliknya sendiri,menikmati betapa luhan menyerah pada gairahnya.

"Gggrrrrr~~kau terlihat seperti jalang, luhan"

Yifan menangkup dada luhan dengan telapaknya,merasakan dan menikmati kelembutan itu,lalu bibir panasnya turun dan menangkup pucuknya,melumatnya penuh gairah. Membuat luhan hampir menjerit karena siksaan kenikmatan yang membaur menjadi satu.

Yifan menurunkan celana luhan,dan mulai menyentuhnya dimana mana,menambah gelenyar panas yang membakarnya,jemari yifan menyentuh batang penisnya dan luhan merasakan dorongan yang amat sangat untuk memohon agar yifan mau memasukinya. Sungguh luhan benar benar merasa terbakar sekarang.

Yifan terlihat begitu siap,penisnya sudah keras dan panas dibawah sana. Luhan mendesak desakkan tubuhnya frustasi,memohon tanpa kata. Hanya desahan yang terus keluar dari mulut luhan,membuat Kris meraung diatas tubuh Xi.

"Tenang kris" perintah yifan pada wolfnya yang mulai tak sabaran

Lakukan dengam cepat yifan

"Cih! Dasar tidak sabaran sekali!" ucap yifan menghina wolfnya

Yifan mulai terengah engah,menahan pinggul luhan yang bergairah di bawahnya.

"Aku akan memuaskanmu sebentar lagi!"

Yifan menyentuhkan dirinya,dan langsung menggertakkan giginya hingga mengeluarkan geraman khas binatang buas,melawan dorongan kuat untuk memasuki luhan dengan kasar.

Luhan sudah sangat siap menerimanya,tapi yifan tidak akan bermain kasar. Karena bagaimanapun ia hanya ingin membantu luhan terbebas dari gairah sialannya ini.

Ketika kehangatan penis yifan merasukinya,tenggelam dalam tubuhnya yang panas dan basah. Luhan menggeram dan mencakar punggung yifan dengan beringas karena rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Yifan terus bergerak mencari titik kenikmatan luhan hingga akhirnya luhan memekik keras,ketika yifan berhasil menumbuk kuat prostatnya. Luhan melengkungkan tubuhnya kuat,merasakan kenikmatan yang baru ia rasakan.

Rasanya luar biasa tepatnya! Mereka terus saja bergerak dalam alunan gairah yang kuat,berusaha mencari kepuasan masing masing dalam setiap gerakan mereka. Yifan menyerap hawa panas dari tubuh luhan, sampai akhirnya tubuh luhan terasa melayang mencapai puncak kenikmatannya di dorong oleh rasa klimaks yang begitu dalam. Ketika mendengar erangan luhan,yifan mengikutinya, menyerah dalam orgasme bersamanya.

Setelah kegiatan panas mereka,luhan langsung pingsan kelelahan dan akibat api chanyeol yang hampir menguras tenaganya. sedangkan yifan memilih duduk di sofa kamarnya sembari menyulut rokoknya dan menghisapnya kuat kuat,menahan emosi yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

Satu nama yang membuatnya pertama kali merasakan emosi yang memuncak,hingga tak sabar ingin menghancurkan sang pemilik nama sampai tak bersisa

PARK CHANYEOL

Yifan mendesis merasakan kehadiran tao di kamarnya.

"Kau melihat kegiatan kami?" tanya yifan kaku dan dingin

"Tidak! Aku tau tapi aku tidak berminat melihatnya!" sangkal tao karena memang dirinya sedari tadi hanya ada di luar mansion

"Aku harus membalas perbuatan keparat itu,tao!" ucap yifan penuh emosi

"Kita atur strategi!" ucap tao membuat yifan menatapnya tertarik seketika

"Aku yakin kau sudah memiliki rencana itu! Katakan tao!" perintah yifan sembari membuang rokoknya dan menginjaknya asal

"Kita balas lewat orang yang dicintainya! Tapi ini akan melukaimu juga,kurasa!" ucap tao ragu ragu

"Maksudmu lewat sehun??" tanya yifan sedikit membentak

"Ya! Aku yakin itu akan membuatnya sangat terluka!"jawab tao yakin

"Dengan cara apa? Asal jangan menyakitinya!" ucap yifan lagi menatap tao dengan serius

"Aku punya obat yang bisa membuat aroma omega yang sedang heat akan membius seorang alpha kuat sekaligus,kita pancing sehun agar bercinta dengan sang omega dan mematingnya! Bukankah rasanya sangat sakit jika mate kita mating dengan werewolf lain?? Menurutku itu setimpal dengan yang kau rasakan?" tawar tao ketika menyampaikan ide gilanya

Yifan tampak berfikir,sebenarnya yifan benci rencana ini,karena bagaimanapun ia tidak suka sehun menyentuh omega atau alpha lain selain dirinya. Tapi jika itu bisa membuat ia melihat chanyeol terluka, kenapa tidak???

"Baiklah! Sekarang juga jalankan rencanamu,semakin cepat semakin baik" perintah yifan sembari menyeringai dan tao segera pergi untuk mempersiapkan segalanya

Kau terlalu kejam pada sehunku,yifan!

"Kau sama saja kris! Kau bahkan menyuruhku bercinta dengan luhan!"

Ya daripada kau kehilangan luhan,orang kepercayaanmu!

"Diamlah kris!" geram yifan dan meninggalkan tubuh polos luhan begitu saja di ranjang besarnya.

Kenapa pergi yifan??

"Aku tidak mau dibunuh oleh luhan ketika dia bangun nanti" ucap yifan kesal

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Mansion kim_

Sehun terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa sangat berat,ciri khas orang mabuk,tapi seingatnya kemarin dia tidak minum.

Sehun mencoba mengingat ingat lagi,dan kenapa ia sekarang berada di kamarnya sendiri???

Bukankah seharusnya ia berada di kantor dan mengadakan rapat penting???

"Aakkkhhhhh~~"

Kepala sehun terasa pusing kembali,ketika mengingat semua kejadian kemarin di kantornya,dan sehun mengerti kenapa kepalanya sekarang terasa pusing sekali.

"Efek dominan alpha chanyeol" batin sehun sembari memijat keningnya berharap pusingnya berkurang.

"Hai sehunie~~"

Sehun terlonjak kaget di ranjangnya,ketika kyungsoo muncul tiba tiba di dalam kamarnya.

"Aishh!!! Kau mengagetkanku saja! Jika begini aku benci kekuatan kalian! Selalu muncul dan hilang seenaknya saja!"Gerutu sehun

"Maaf hunie sayang! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau sudah baikan?" rentetan pertanyaan kyungsoo membuat sehun terkekeh geli

"Aku baik baik saja,hanya sedikit pusing saja!" jawab sehun sembari bersandar di headbed

"Syukurlah" ucap kyungsoo sembari berjalan menghampiri ranjang dan duduk di sebelah sehun

"Apa jongin yang membawaku kemari,aku tidak ingat!" tanya sehun penasaran

"Bukan! Tapi matemu! Dan kau lemah karena efek dominan alphanya yang mempengarui tubuhmu! Jongin yang mengabariku bahwa kau sakit,makanya dari kemarin aku menemanimu!" jelas kyungsoo panjang lebar

"Sepertinya si park itu terlalu banyak memakai kekuatannya sampai berpengaruh padaku!" ucap sehun kesal

"Soalnya dia alpha yang belum sempurna,jadi kekuatannya sedikit tak terkontrol! Jongin juga seperti itu dulu,waktu akan berteleport ke rumahku,malah nyasar ke toilet wanita! Ya udah deh,wajahnya lebam penuh cakaran dan pukulan,bahkan rambutnya banyak yang rontok karena tarikan kuat para wanita!" ucap kyungsoo sembari tertawa nista ketika mengingat jongin datang ke rumahnya dalam keadaan mengerikan

"Hahahhahahaha...benarkah? Kenapa kekonyolannya tidak pernah hilang?" ucap sehun sembari ikut tertawa nista

Ting

Bunyi pesan ponsel sehun,mengalihkan keduanya. Sehun segera meraih ponselnya di nakas,dan melihat isi pesannya.

Hai sehunie...aku yifan hyung,maaf aku meminta nomormu dari sekretarismu! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sehun,tapi itupun jika kau bersedia

Sehun tersenyum membaca isi pesannya,seketika ia ingat kejadian kemarin di kantornya. Sehun merasa bersalah pada yifan,setidaknya sehun harus meminta maaf pada yifan mewakili chanyeol

Tentu hyung,dimana kita bisa bertemu??

Ting

Ponselnya berbunyi lagi,balasan dari yifan tentunya

Bagaimana jika hotel xxx kamar no. 6194?? Aku ada rapat di hotel itu nanti siang,jika kamu tidak keberatan untuk datang,hyung akan senang sekali

Sehun segera membalas isi pesan yifan

Tentu,sampai bertemu nanti hyung

Kyungsoo menatap heran sehun,yang tersenyum ceria ketika membalas pesan di ponselnya

"Siapa hunie!?"

"Ahhh! Teman semasa kecilku dulu hyung,namanya wu yifan! Kemarin aku bertemu lagi dengannya dan nanti ia memintaku untuk menemuinya,aku juga ingin meminta maaf padanya karena kejadian kemarin!" jelas sehun sembari tersenyum manis menambah kesan cantik di wajahnya

"Hati hati hunie,kau sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya! Hyung hanya khawatir saja!" ucap kyungsoo penuh kekhawatiran

"Tentu hyung! Willis cukup peka jika ada hal yang tidak beres!" ucap sehun pertama kalinya membanggakan wolfnya

Jangan bawa bawa aku sehun!

"Hahahahaha...willis marah padaku karena menyebut namanya hyung!" tawa sehun membahana

"Kalian akan bertemu dimana??" tanya kyungsoo cemas,firasatnya tidak enak sama sekali

"Hotel xxx kamar no,6194,nanti siang!" ucap sehun jujur sembari mulai bangkit dari ranjang empuknya menuju kamar mandi,ia harus bersiap siap untuk pergi menemui yifan

"Kenapa harus di hotel?"tanya kyungsoo sedikit berteriak

"Dia ada rapat di sana,jadi sekalian katanya!" teriak sehun juga,karena ia berada di kamar mandi

"Firasatku tidak enak sama sekali" gumam kyungsoo

Kau harus memberitau jongin,kyungsoo!

"Tentu,nanti akan aku beritaukan pada jongin!" ucap kyungsoo sembari berjalan ke dapur dan bersiap membuatkan sarapan untuk sehun karena dia memang berniat merawat sehun tadi dan tentunya atas perintah jongin.

Sehun yang telah selesai mandi,terlihat begitu tampan sekaligus cantik dalam satu waktu,bahkan kyungsoo yang kini tengah berstatus omega selalu terpesona kepada keindahan rupa sehun.

"Kau yakin akan menemuinya??" tanya kyungsoo penuh kekhawatiran,kyungsoo yakin pada firasatnya yang selalu benar

"Tentu,kau lihat hyung,aku sudah terlihat begitu rapi!" ucap sehun sembari tersenyum ceria

"Hati hati hunie,hyung hanya khawatir padamu!" ucap kyungsoo lirih

"Aku mengerti hyung,yifan hyung tidak seperti dugaanmu,tapi aku senang hyung mengkhawatirkanku!"

"Kau sudah aku anggap seperti adikku sendiri hunie!"

"Terima kasih hyung,aku senang jongin mendapat mate sepertimu! Baiklah,aku berangkat dulu hyung! Jangan membersihkan rumahku,biar maid nanti yang membersihkannya,hyung harus cukup istirahat karena lelah menjagaku dari kemarin!!" ucap sehun sembari mencium pipi kyungsoo dan melangkah pergi keluar mansionnya.

DEG

"Tao???!!"

Kaki kyungsoo gemetaran karena melihat sekelebat penglihatan masa depan,dia melihat seseorang yang dulu menjadi musuh alphanya,dan kenapa dia sekarang muncul lagi???

Kyungsoo benar benar merasakan sesuatu yang janggal,ia harus segera pergi menemui jongin,entah kenapa kyungsoo merasa harus mencegah sehun menemui yifan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat berteleportasi ke rumahnya,menemui jongin yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya di kamar pribadi mereka

"Alpha~~kau harus mencegah sehun segera!" ucap kyungsoo dengan nafas yang masih memburu

"Hei...ada apa denganmu? Kenapa dengan sehun? Kau baru saja ke tempatnya kan?" ucap jongin sembari memeluk kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat cemas

"Aku...aku...mendapat penglihatan lagi,aku melihat dia jonginie~~aku takut!"ucap kyungsoo gemetaran

"Siapa yang kau maksud sayang?? Tenangkan dirimu dulu!" ucap jongin berusaha menenangkan omeganya

"Kau tau kan,firasatku selalu benar?? Kini aku merasakannya pada sehun,dan yang kulihat adalah tao!!" ucap kyungsoo dengan wajah yang menunjukkan rasa takutnya

"Aku tau firasatmu tidak pernah meleset! Tapi aku sudah sempurna sayang,tao tidak akan berani lagi melukaimu! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menyentuhmu!" ucap jongin berapi api

"Bukan aku alpha! Tapi sehun,firasatku tao ada hubungannya dengan yifan! Sehun sekarang sedang menemui yifan!" jelas kyungsoo semakin khawatir

Jongin terkejut,jika tao memang berhubungan dengan yifan,maka tujuan mereka adalah chanyeol dan sehun hanyalah alat untuk melukai chanyeol,sama sepertinya dulu. Tao menjadikan kyungsoo sebagai alat untuk melukainya.

"Kita segera ketempat chanyeol!" ucap jongin seketika ketika menyadari apa yang akan terjadi jika memang ini berhubungan dengan tao.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya riang menuju lift di lobi hotel,menekan nomer untuk menuju lantai 6,dan tak lama pintu lift terbuka.

Sehun mencari nomer yang disebutkan yifan,begitu ketemu matanya langsung berbinar senang. Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar bernomor 6194 dengan pelan.

CEKLEK

"Selamat siang! Apa anda tamu tuan yifan?" tanya seseorang yang tidak sehun ketahui ketika pintu kamar hotel terbuka

"Ah iya! Aku sudah membuat janji dengannya!" jawab sehun mencoba bersikap tenang ketika merasakan aura mencekam pada pria dihadapannya ini

"Masuklah, tuan yifan sedang keluar sebentar mengantar tamunya tadi,dia menyuruhku untuk melayani anda dengan baik! Perkenalkan aku tao,pelayan setia tuan yifan!"ucap tao sopan namun entah kenapa sehun merasa willis terlihat gelisah

Sehun ragu untuk masuk,tapi bagaimanapun sehun sudah berjanji pada yifan untuk menunggunya di kamar

"Jangan takut tuan,maaf jika aku membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman!" ucap tao ketika melihat keraguan di wajah sehun

"Ah maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu!" ucap sehun merasa tidak enak hati,dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar hotel.

"Tunggullah di sini tuan,sebentar lagi tuan yifan datang!" ucap tao sembari memberi segelas wine pada sehun

Sehun hanya mengangguk menjawab ucapan tao. Sehun hanya menatap resah gelas wine di depannya tanpa ia ketahui,tao telah membawa masuk seorang omega dan menyuntikkan obat yang akan membuat semuanya berjalan sesuai rencananya.

Tak berapa lama,sehun merasa ada yang salah di dalam tubuhnya. Sehun merasa tubuhnya mulai hilang kendali

"Apa aku mabuk? Tidak mungkin!! Aku tidak mungkin mabuk hanya dengan segelas wine! Tapi kenapa tubuhku terasa liar,bahkan willis bergerak liar sedari tadi!" batin sehun

Pergi sehun! Sebelum aku hilang kendali! Ada aroma omega yang terasa aneh mengusik kealphaanku

"Apa maksudmu willis? Apa di sini ada

Omega heat? Mana mungkin!"

Aku juga tidak tau! Tapi aku yakin mencium feromon seorang omega yang tengah heat! Pergi sekarang sehun,sebelum kita menyesali ini

"Baiklah willis!" ucap sehun dan berusaha segera berdiri,namun aroma itu kembali datang dan mulai mempengarui jiwa alpha sehun.

"Ggggrrrrrrhhhhh~~"

Geram sehun dengan mata berkilat merah menyala,namun sehun masih berusaha untuk sadar. Sehun terus berusaha melangkah menuju pintu dengan wajahnya yang penuh pelu.

"SHITT!!"

Aroma itu datang lagi,lebih kuat menusuk hidung sehun,melumpuhkan seluruh indra sehun seketika,hanya menyisakan nafsu belaka,karena willis telah berubah liar sepenuhnya.

Sehun berubah liar,menggeram keras seakan akan menandai wilayahnya khas jika seekor serigala akan melakukan mating pada matenya.

Akal sehun benar benar sudah hilang,berubah menjadi insting serigalanya saja,wajah sehun terlihat menakutkan dengan taring yang keluar memanjang disertai mata yang menyala merah,semerah darah. Lambang elemen angin yang berada di leher sehun bersinar terang.

"Gggrrrrhhhhhh~~hhhhhhrrrrrrr"

Geraman sehun semakin berat sarat akan nafsu,disertai hembusan angin kuat yang menyelubungi tubuhnya,siap mencabik siapapun yang menghalangi langkahnya menuju sang omega

Kris dan tao yang melihat perubahan sehun dari monitor CCTV,tao terlihat begitu senang rencananya berhasil,berbanding terbalik dengan kris yang menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya melihat sehun yang tengah berubah menjadi liar.

Sehun berjalan semakin cepat menuju ranjang kamar hotel yifan,terlihat disana seorang omega tengah menggeliat dengan feromon kuatnya. Membuat sehun menyeringai layaknya serigala yang menemukan mangsanya.

Sehun tanpa berfikir ulang langsung melompat hendak menerkam sang omega,namun yang terjadi diluar dugaan sehun. Karena yang berada dalam terkamannya saat ini adalah park chanyeol yang dibantu oleh jongin dengan teleportnya.

Kris dan tao terkejut,tidak menyangka jika rencananya gagal dengan kedatangan para tamu tak diundang.

"Kita pergi tao,kita gagal kali ini!" perintah kris diikuti oleh tao

"Kau benar,tapi setidaknya mereka akan kesusahan menjinakkan sehun dalam mode liar dan juga feromon omega itu!" ucap tao senang sembari mengikuti langkah kris

Sementara itu, Chanyeol berusaha menahan tubuh sehun yang memberontak kuat,bahkan aura dominan chanyeol tidak berfungsi untuk melumpuhkan sehun

"SEHUN!!! SADARLAH!!AKU MOHON!!" teriak chanyeol berharap sehun kembali sadar

Sehun tidak merespon,tapi angin di sekeliling tubuh sehun hampir mengoyak seluruh pakaian chanyeol dan jongin.

"Sial! Ini tidak akan berhasil chan! Feromon sialan itu melemahkan kekuatanku" ucap jongin frustasi

"Lakukan sesuatu jongin,sebelum tubuh kita tercabik cabik! Kekuatanku juga melemah karena feromon omega heat itu!" ucap chanyeol putus asa hampir tidak kuat menahan tubuh sehun lagi,bahkan apinya tak dapat menembus tameng angin yang menyelimuti tubuh sehun

"Aku yang akan membawa omega itu jongin,lakukan tugas kalian!" ucap kyungsoo yang tiba tiba muncul menyusul mereka

Jongin mengangguk,dan memberi isyarat pada chanyeol untuk bersiap siap melawan sehun jika kyungsoo berhasil membawa omega itu pergi

Kyungsoo menghampiri sang omega,dan memeluknya rapat sebelum hilang tak berbekas dari pandangan ketiga namja di dalam kamar hotel

Sehun yang melihat mangsanya hilang,semakin meraung keras,angin bertiup begitu keras hingga membuat chanyeol dan jongin terpelanting keras menabrak tembok

"Ggggrrrrrhhhhh~~gggggrrrrrr"

Sehun menatap nyalang pada chanyeol dan jongin,nalurinya mengatakan jika dirinya terancam dengan kehadiran dua alpha di hadapannya

Chanyeol dan jongin segera berdiri,bersiap siap atas serangan berikutnya,tak mempedulikan penampilan mereka yang tengah compang camping tersayat angin milik sehun. Jika salah mengambil langkah,bisa bisa kepala mereka yang terpenggal

Chan! Hanya ada satu cara,dekati sehun dan gigit nadi di lehernya,agar aku bisa menyerang willis!

"Tapi aku janji tidak akan mematingnya tanpa persetujuan sehun loey"

Bukan mating chan,gigit nadinya! Itu akan membuat kekuatan willis sedikit melemah,dan aku bisa melumpuhkannya

"Aku mengerti! Baiklah sepertinya aku punya cara dan semoga ini berhasil"

Cepat chan,sebelum willis benar benar bertambah kuat

"Jongin,bawa aku ke dekat sehun,dan tahanlah tubuhnya dari belakang sekuat mungkin!" perintah chanyeol yang langsung di setujui jongin

Dengan cepat jongin membawa tubuh chanyeol ke hadapan sehun,dan jongin langsung pindah ke belakang tubuh sehun,tapi keduanya harus mengorbankan tubuh mereka tersayat sayat oleh angin sehun.

"Cepat jongin!" teriak chanyeol segera karena jika lebih lama lagi,chanyeol yakin tubuh mereka akan hancur

Jongin segera menahan kedua lengan sehun kebelakang tubuhnya,berusaha menahan sekuat tenaga karena ia juga harus menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

"Cepat chan! Aku tidak kuat lagi!" teriak jongin kesakitan

Chanyeol segera melesat,menahan kepala sehun yang berontak sedaritadi,dan tanpa aba aba,chanyeol menancapkan taringnya tepat di nadi leher sehun,hingga darah sehun keluar dengan cepat.

"Aku berharap banyak padamu loey!"

Serahkan sisanya padaku

Loey langsung menerjang tubuh willis yang sedikit melemah,menggigit brutal leher willis hingga terkoyak. Willis berontak tapi tubuhnya telah dikunci oleh loey dengan kuat. Hingga willis tergeletak pingsan. Loey segera menjilati luka menganga di leher willis hingga luka tersebut menutup dan kembali seperti sedia kala.

Hal serupa terjadi pada sehun,tubuhnya langsung lemas di pelukan chanyeol dengan darah mengucur di leher yang terkoyak. Chanyeol segera menjilati luka menganga di leher sehun,dan seketika lukanya tertutup,hilang tanpa bekas. Hal yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh sang alpha pada omeganya

Luka di tubuh jongin dan chanyeol sedikit demi sedikit sembuh dengan sendirinya,jongin menatap ke seluruh ruangan kamar hotel yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk karena angin milik sehun.

"Aku akan membalas semua ini jongin! Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka lolos begitu saja karena telah membuatku melukai mateku!" ucap chanyeol penuh emosi dan dendam

"Aku ikut! Karena ada orang yang ingin aku jumpai dan kuhancurkan!" ucap jongin dengan mata kuningnya yang menyala terang sarat akan emosi

"Tapi kita butuh bantuan chan! Mereka terlalu kuat,kekuatan waktu milik tao tidak bisa diremehkan!" ucap jongin lagi sembari mencari baju di lemari kamar milik yifan

"Aku akan mengajak hanbin! Kekuatannya sangat berguna!" ucap chanyeol sembari menggendong tubuh sehun

"Bagus! Aku setuju! Tapi,sebelumnya pakai ini,tidak mungkin kau keluar dengan pakaian yang hampir menunjukkan seluruh tubuhmu itu!" ucap jongin sembari melempar setelan piyama hotel kepada chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang baru sadar kondisi pakaiannya,hanya bisa mengumpat

"Ggggrrrrrhhhh…Aku akan benar benar membunuh mereka!"geram chanyeol

"Saatnya akan tiba chan,aku pulang dulu,nanti aku akan menemuimu lagi! Jaga sehun!" ucap jongin sebelum benar benar menghilang

Kita hancurkan mereka chan,mereka telah menantangku! Loey sang pengendali api

"Mari kita bersenang senang loey!" ucap chanyeol sembari menyeringai menunjukkan dua taring tajam disertai warna biru shapire dimatanya

.

.TBC


End file.
